Girl Who Cried Wolf
by BitterSweetImagination
Summary: After a long day, Bigby Wolf returns home only to find a young girl hiding out in front of his building. Red Riding Hood needs his help, her grandmother has been murdered and someone has tried to frame her for it by cursing her with wolf blood making Bigby determined to get to the bottom of it. Bigby/OC
1. Once Upon a Time

Bigby held in a groan of pain as some Mundies walked by him, the fight with the Woodsman had taken a lot out of him and all he wanted was a drink and his bed and he hoped the other Fables would behave just for tonight to give him peace. Getting out his cigarettes, he stopped to light one and gratefully blew out the smoke, the smells of the city not as pungent as they were and for that he was thankful.

The air was cool as he continued his walk to the Woodlands and he stopped and frowned at the gate, there was a strange smell and he looked around; it wasn't anyone he recognized and he knew most of the other Fables smells. The door opened and he looked up to see Beauty give him a surprised look, "Oh Bigby, hello, you're out late."

"So are you," he said, dropping his cigarette and putting it out on the ground; ignoring Beauty's annoyed look, "where are you heading too, so late?"

Beauty shook her head, "I…I can't say right now," she said averting her eyes but then she looked up at him beseechingly "if you see Beast, please don't say anything, please? He worries too much and…I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

Bigby rolled his eyes, "I'm not getting involved in your marriage Beauty, and I won't say anything to Beast."

"Thank you," she shot him a small smile, "when I can, I'll tell you what's going on."

As she walked by him, Bigby got a whiff of her scent and realised that it wasn't Beauty who he had smelt and wondered who else was wandering around Fable town at this time of night. He heard rustling in the bushes and he folded his arms and looked into the darkness. "Don't make me come back there," he warned "come on out now."

There was a soft sigh and then the sound of movement and as the figure of someone walked towards him, his eyes widened as he realised who it was. A young woman with red hair and matching red lips, smaller than himself and wearing a purple lace top with a black leather jacket and jeans with red high heels and matching bag, but the only difference was her eyes. Once green as the forest, they were now an unnatural yellow, much like his when he slipped into his…._other_ form.

"Bigby, it's been a while," she said smiling nervously as she walked in front of him. Her heels echoing in the night.

He nodded and his eyes softened as he took in the light bruising under her eye and a cut on her neck, "What's happened?"

Swallowing hard, she looked behind her and tightened the hold on her bag. "I…I'm in some real trouble Bigby…something bad has happened and-"she pleaded with her eyes "can we talk inside? It's not safe."

"Come on, we can talk in my apartment," the prostitute was meant to be coming around but this was more important, "no one else will be there."

Putting a hand lightly on her back, he walked her inside the building and directed her over to the elevator. "Nice security you have here," she said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the sleeping guard.

Bigby snorted "Yeah, he's a real vigilante," he glanced over at the mail boxes and felt a little down heartened as he realised he hadn't had any mail for a week, he then looked at the list with all the names of who lived in the building and sighed as he seen his name tag had fallen off. Not a proper one, just a scrap of paper he had put up himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked watching as he bent down to pick up the nametag.

"Damn nametag fell off again," he muttered, sticking it back on, "they haven't given me a proper one yet."

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in and Bigby hit his floor button, "When did you get into town?" he asked her, "last I heard you were staying away from Fabletown."

"I just got the bus in tonight," she answered him looking terrified and he wondered what had brought her back after all these years, "I was staying away but…." She trailed off and shook her head, not saying anything until they were outside of Bigby's apartment, "I'm sorry for being so cryptic," she said as he unlocked the door "but it's….dangerous for me to talk about it in public."

"Let's just get inside and we can talk," he said gruffly, wanting to know what had happened. His apartment was small, smaller than any other Fables and he was slightly pissed off but he hardly spent any time here at all and he knew Crane would never upgrade him to a bigger place.

"Jeez, and I thought my old place was bad," she said looking around, taking a seat at the small table, "I thought you were the Sheriff?"

"I am," he said opening the cupboard and getting out the bottle of Midas Gold and two glasses, "I just don't get the big fancy apartment like the others." He sat opposite her and poured some into her glass, she smiled her thanks and took a sip of it. "So what's wrong?" he asked her, noticing her tired expression "I don't hear from you in years and you show up like this in the middle of the night."

Sighing she shrugged off her jacket and he saw some deep scratches on her arm, "Even though the Business Office wanted all the Fables in one place, I never felt like this city was home. Everyone keeps thinking of me as a little girl and never took me seriously and it just got to me. After the whole mess with Rapunzel…well, I wanted out so I left. I got a job and an apartment and thought I was happy but…that's when it all fell apart."

Bigby lit another cigarette but said nothing, not wanting to interrupt her, "Grams got in touch with me, said it was an emergency and she needed to talk to me right away and when she got there, she started freaking out about this package left on my doorstep. I brought it in and ignored her and opened it and-and…" she let out a shaky breath and looked close to tears, "inside was this… this potion and Grams tried to tear the box off of me and I fought back and it broke and… and…"

Now they were in his apartment, with no other smells, Bigby realised what the smell was and why her eyes were a different colour. "What happened next?" he asked slowly.

"The stuff inside sort of gave out this mist and I breathed it in, and next thing I know I'm lying on the floor and there's these person standing over…Gram's body and laughing and I got up but there wasn't anyone in the room and…and I looked in the mirror and saw I was…a wolf," she met his eyes and looked scared.

"I'm sorry Red," he said sadly.

She shrugged, "It isn't your fault," she said softly "I just freaked out, whoever did this wanted to frame me for Grams murder and I know I didn't do it, there was no blood on me and she…" her voice wobbled "she had been ripped to shreds."

Red stopped talking and began to cry as she relived that horrible moment, Bigby not knowing what to do put his hand over hers. "That explains your eye colour," he said gently "did you scratch your arms while you were…."

Nodding, she looked at him again. "I didn't know who else to go to. I need help Bigby and you… you seemed like the only one who would understand my…_condition._ I don't have anyone else to turn too."

"We'll figure this out," he assured her and she smiled weakly at him, "you should get some sleep. You take the bed and I'll sleep on the chair."

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed-"

"Don't be stupid, you need sleep and it won't be the first time I've slept out here," he pointed to the bedroom door, "make yourself comfortable and get some sleep."

Red squeezed his hand and nodded "You're a good guy Bigby, thank you."

He watched her get up and a hundred questions ran through his head. Who would kill Ruby? Who would want to frame Red for killing her? And more importantly, who would want her to become a wolf? She came out of the bedroom with an amused smile and she tilted her head "Thought you said there wouldn't be anyone here?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody is here," he said frowning at her.

Red laughed, "Then care to explain the pig starfished out on your bed?"

It took him a moment to process what she said before he sighed and shook his head, "Fuckin' Colin," he muttered.


	2. Good Mornin' Fabletown

_Claws tearing, jaws ripping and the insatiable taste of blood in her throat. _

_"__No, no, please!" the woman screamed as she approached, "No! No! NO!"_

_Growling she lunged forward and just before she sunk her teeth into her neck, she shook her head and screamed her name._

_"__RED! PLEASE!"_

Jerking awake, Red sat upright in the bed gasping for air as the nightmare continued to run through her mind, her Grams' screams echoing in her ears and her terrified face made her feel terrible. "I didn't kill her," she whispered, her head in her hands, "I didn't…._kill_ her."

"That's good to know."

She looked up to see Colin standing in the doorway looking at her curiously, "Oh hi," she said quietly "I was just-"

"Having a nightmare, I know," the pig said "luckily you weren't whimpering when Bigby was here or else he'd never have left you alone."

Red frowned; Bigby wasn't here? "Where's he gone too?" she asked hesitantly.

"Snow White came to the door, said there was an emergency. That's all I managed to hear in my hiding place," he raised an eyebrow "I'm supposed to be on the Farm."

Red closed her eyes in relief, Bigby hadn't reported her to Crane. She was safe…for now. "Hey, Colin is it? You hungry?" she got up and pulled on her jeans again, "I'm starving."

"Well, I hope you got money," he said walking away, "big bad wolf hasn't gone grocery shopping in weeks."

The thought of going shopping and meeting other Fables at the minute didn't make Red feel comfortable and she sighed, "Know any good takeaways?"

About an hour later her and Colin were sitting on the floor eating some Chinese when Bigby came through the door looking exhausted, "Sorry, forgot there wasn't any food in," he said lighting another cigarette "how much was it?"

Red shook her head, "You're letting me stay, I can pay for this," even though she didn't have much money left now after buying it, she knew she'd have to find a job, "I got you one too, it's sitting in the kitchen."

Bigby gave her a small smile before heading through and she heard him get it out the fridge and rummage for a fork, Colin shot her a grin and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Want me to leave?" he mouthed and Red snorted and finished the last of her meal.

"So what's happening in Fabletown?" Colin asked Bigby as he sat in his chair and began to eat, putting his cigarette down "Snow didn't sound too happy earlier."

Bigby sighed, "There was…." He glanced at Red who gave him a look that said 'I'm-not-a-little-girl' "a head lying out in front of the building. Someone murdered a Fable."

Red gasped and shook her head, "Oh god, who was it?"

"We don't know yet, Snow and Bufkin are looking into it and then I'm gonna go look at her apartment. See if there's any clues as to why someone wanted her dead."

"First my Grams and now…this girl?" Red sighed "that's two Fables murdered in less than a day of each other."

"I'm gonna find who did it," Bigby said firmly, "and they're gonna suffer for what they've done."

Red suddenly got a whiff of something and she sniffed the air, ignoring Bigby and Colin's confused looks, standing up she looked at the door and frowned. "Who the hell is that?" she asked.

Bigby sniffed the air as well and then raised his eyebrows, "It's Snow," he said also getting up, "you were able to smell her?"

"I just got the scent of something," her now yellow eyes looked at him worryingly "is this my…wolf side coming out?"

"I think so," Bigby looked a little uneasy, "listen, how about you go hide, I haven't told Sn-"

There was a knock on the door, "Bigby, open up. I know who you have in there," Snow sounded annoyed and Red sighed as Bigby opened the door and a pissed off looking Snow White came through and frowned at her.

"Hey there," Red rubbed her arms uneasily, aware Snow could see the scratches, "been a while, huh?"

"Why didn't you report to the Business Office when you arrived?" Snow asked her, folding her arms, "Fables need to let us know when they're back in town."

Red frowned "I don't need to report to anyone," She said a little angrily and Bigby sensed a change in the air.

"I see that your eyes have changed colour," Snow said narrowing her eyes "and your grandmother hasn't returned from her visit to you. Care to explain?"

Taking a step forward, Red looked furious and her eyes got even lighter "Are you accusing me of something, Miss White?" she hissed.

"Alrigh' enough!" Bigby snapped stepping between the two women, "Red, calm it, Snow's on your side. Snow, she did report in to me and that's good enough, now how did you know she was here?"

"We found out who the girl was," Snow said looking away from Red "her name was Faith and she has an apartment in the Bronx with her husband. I looked in the mirror to see where you were and saw…Miss Hood and decided to come over rather than phone."

"Lucky us," Red muttered and Colin snorted making Snow glare at her.

"What's the address? I'll check it out in the morning and tell the husband," Bigby said, rubbing his face, "he needs to be notified."

Snow brought out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it over, "I'd rather you didn't wait till morning, the sooner he's told the better," she said sadly "it just delays the pain of him finding out."

"Bigby's hardly slept," Colin pointed out, "and its 3am, a couple of hours sleep for him isn't gonna make this girl any less dead."

"I'll go now," Bigby said tiredly, "thanks Snow, I'll tell you how it goes."

"Thank you Bigby, it means a lot," she raised an eyebrow at Colin, "I hope for your sake that you're going to return to the Farm, you haven't got a glamour on."

Colin ignored her and finished the rest of his Chinese noisily and Snow sighed, "Get this sorted fast Bigby," she said and Red knew she wasn't talking about the dead girl, "we have enough problems. You can find me in the Business Office when you're done."

Red waited until she had left before making an angry noise, "Who the hell does she think she is?" she fumed, "talking to me like that, last time I checked she was the Deputy Mayor's _Assistant_ not the Mayor."

"Obviously she still thinks she's royalty like the rest of the Woodlands," Colin muttered, "they don't care about the other _non-royalty_ Fables."

"She's just stressed out with this murder, and Crane doesn't exactly do a good job of running this place," Bigby sighed and then rubbed his face, "we better get some shut-eye, early start tomorrow."

"We?" Red asked a little confused.

Bigby nodded and sat back down in his chair, "You're eyes got even more yellow and I could smell the fight in you, this wolf side of you is coming out more and more," his eyes softened at her pained expression, "it's not your fault, Red, I'm gonna keep you safe and at the same time, hopefully teach you how to control that side of you."

"I suppose you're the best for the job," Red smiled although the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Bigby nodded and pointed to the bedroom, "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning."

Red nodded and then gave him a smile "I usually wake up more with some coffee," she hinted.

"I'll make sure there's coffee," he smiled closing his eyes, "night Red."

"More like morning," she joked and closed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

"This coffee is actually okay," Red said taking a grateful sip as they walked down the street towards Faith and Prince Lawrence's apartment.

"You don't need to pretend to like it," Bigby said, lighting a cigarette "I don't even like it myself."

"I didn't want to offend you."

"So it's bad?"

"It's pretty bad."

They reached the building and Bigby glanced around, it was just another run down building on a dodgy street, he hated to think about poor Faith having to come back here after her job but suddenly a vile stench hit his nose and he stopped.

"Oh god," Red said in a disgusted tone, catching onto the same scent "what the hell is that smell?"

Bigby looked around and frowned "Something's not right here," he said walking towards the door and banging on it, "Lawrence, you in there?" he waited for a moment before taking a step back.

"Don't kick the door in!" Red hissed, "You'll get the Mundie's suspicious!"

Shooting her an annoyed look, Bigby sighed "So what do you propose we do?" he asked sarcastically, "sit and wait until his Highness opens the door?"

Red rolled her eyes but glanced at the window that was open a little, "Go through here," she said quickly and pushed it up. Bigby put a hand on her shoulder and she looked around to see a police car drive by.

"I'll give you a boost through," Bigby said quietly, and knelt down and clasped his hands. Red squeezed through the window and then stood up in the apartment, covering her nose and mouth at the disgusting smell. It was dark, dank and flies flew about, their buzzing louder in her ears then they were before.

Bigby came in after her and shut the window again, "Holy shit," he said walking over to the body that Red hadn't noticed, "I think this is Lawrence."

"Is he…dead?" Red asked hesitantly not wanting to do nearer.

"I don't know," Bigby said looking around at the apartment, "but we need to figure out what happened here."


	3. A Familiar Face

While Bigby looked around the apartment, Red looked at some of the photos on the wall and sighed sadly, they looked so happy. "So any ideas why someone would want her dead?" Red asked him as she glanced around.

"No idea yet, could be something easy to explain like a fight with her pimp or an unsatisfied customer but this whole beheading has got me stumped," Bigby admitted, he knelt down and looked at a bloodstain on the floor, "this blood pattern doesn't match…it's like something got moved."

"Probably the bed," Red said walking behind him and looking at what he thought was a cupboard, "I had one of these in…my old apartment."

She pulled the handle and the bed came down and matched the blood pattern on the floor with the splatter on the side of the bed. As the bed came down a letter dropped onto the floor and Bigby picked it up, "It's addressed to Faith," he said quietly and opened it up, "from Lawrence, '_Faith, I never meant to hurt you and I hate that I have. This was for the best, I love you with all my heart – Your Devoted Lawrence'."_

"He really loved her," Red said quietly looking back at Lawrence, "it's just so sad."

While Bigby continued to look around, Red went over and looked down at Lawrence. He had a bullet hole in his chest and bloodied wrists and as she looked over the table next to him, she seen an empty bottle of alcohol with a bottle of pills, "We're really hard to kill," she murmured and leaned into him to try and see if he had anything in his pockets.

"…_Faith?"_

Letting out a shriek, she backed away with her heart thudding as Lawrence coughed weakly. "He-he's alive!" she said in disbelief to Bigby, who came over looking surprised, "shouldn't we get help?"

"Go phone Swineheart, tell him to come around here now," Bigby told her as he helped Lawrence sit up "then get some water, poor guys dehydrated."

As she waited for the doctor to pick up, she watched as Bigby and Lawrence exchanged words and talked about something, the phone clicked as Swineheart answered and she quickly explained what they had found. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he had said before hanging up.

"Swineheart is on his way," Red said as she headed into the kitchen and ran a glass under the cold tap, "shouldn't be too long."

"Good, I don't want to move him," Bigby took the glass off of her and helped Lawrence to take a sip.

The young prince took a grateful drink and leaned back, "Th-thank you," he said weakly "I thought I'd be dead by now."

"If we hadn't stopped by you probably would be," Bigby said standing back and looking at him, "why did you want to kill yourself?"

Lawrence sighed and swirled the water in the cup "I'm useless…I used to be a prince, I used to be somebody and now… now I'm just a waste of space that's bringing Faith down," he looked up and Red saw regret and guilt in his eyes, "she has to do…_terrible _things to earn money. It shouldn't have to be that way for her, she deserves more."

Red watched as Bigby stayed silent: would he tell Lawrence about Faith?

Before anything else could be said, there was a sharp knocking on the door and after getting a nod off of Bigby, Red went and opened it. Snow White stood looking unimpressed when she seen her and Red wasn't too excited about seeing this particular fable either.

"Miss Hood," Snow said coolly, "I'm surprised to see you here."

Red didn't answer her and instead shot a glare at her back as she walked into the room. "Oh my god," Snow covered her mouth when she seen the state that Lawrence was in, "Has Swineheart been phoned?"

"He's on his way over," Bigby nodded, "Red and I got here just in time."

"Yes, Miss Hood seems to be in all the right places these day," Snow frowned a little before turning to the other woman, "You should go, this is official Fabletown business," Snow said firmly to Red, "and you are just a civilian. Bigby and I will take over here."

Red rolled her eyes at her, "Whatever, I'll see you later Bigby."

"Thank you for today," Bigby smiled a little at her "you've been helpful."

She returned his smile quickly and then left the apartment, as she stepped outside she could hear Bigby and Snow arguing quietly inside thanks to her enhanced hearing. Red felt anger fill her as she walked down the street, Snow acted like she was this evil being and couldn't be trusted and she didn't know why…unless?

Red shook her head firmly "_Calm down," _she thought to herself as she crossed the street "_I can handle this. I need too."_

It had been two days since Grams had been murdered and it killed her inside what had happened but at least she didn't have the Mundie police to worry about… not anymore. She just needed to keep it together for a few more days and then she could leave and not have to worry about this, she just hoped Bigby or the Business Office would know something about curing her.

She spotted a small café with a notice wanting a waitress and stepped inside: Bigby wasn't rich and she wanted to help out with the bills if she was going to be staying there. A surly looking woman was standing behind the counter with a coffee machine behind her, "What do you want?" she asked her suspiciously "I ain't got nothing fancy to steal."

_"__Do I really look like a thief?" _Red cleared her throat "I see from the ad in the window you're needing a waitress," although she was already regretting coming in, "has the position been filled?"

"I don't need your sort in here girlie!" she snapped standing up "I want someone who will get on with the work and not flirt and bat her eyelashes to get what she wants, you look like you'll just-"

"Woah, woah, woah," a male voice said behind her, "Mother Hubbard, is that anyway to talk to a lovely young woman?"

Red turned and raised an eyebrow as she seen who was talking, "You shut up Horner, you're more trouble than anything!"

Jack put his hand around Red and guided her out the café, "Well, you have a nice day now you bitter old crone!" he called giving her a cheeky smile, as they stepped outside Red pushed his hand off her but he still smiled "Don't be offended, her new boyfriend ran off with a younger woman and she's still not over it."

"Funny how betrayal can't easily be forgiven," Red said coldly, "but I guess that's just us women."

Sighing, Jack put a hand on his heart and gave her sad look "Red, my dear, I was a young and foolish boy who didn't realize how good a woman I had until I lost her," he stuck out his bottom lip and sniffed "Can you ever forgive me?"

Once upon a time, that would have made her laugh and she would have forgiven him for forgetting to buy something or arguing over which TV show to watch but after he cheated on her with Briar Rose, Red couldn't forgive him. "Go take a dive down the witching well Jack," she snapped "and just leave me alone."

She began to walk away but heard him walk after her, "C'mon Red, it's been years since I've seen you and I've been worried," she heard seriousness in his voice "You're eyes are different and you look tired as hell. Plus, you're Grams hasn't come back and everyone's worried about her and asking where-"

"People are asking about her?" Red couldn't help herself as she stopped and turned to face him "She's went on holiday…that's it."

Jack shrugged "According to the butcher, she wasn't planning any holiday and he's apparently going to the business office to report her officially missing."

"Why?" Red's voice got higher as she began to panic: this was messing up her plan. "She only worked in the shop doing the bills, why is he so worried about her?"

"Well, that wasn't all she was doing," Jack raised an eyebrow "apparently they had gotten close."

Red ran a hand through her hair, "I should go talk to him, make him see that-that nothing's wrong," she noticed his intense stare, "what? Nothing is wrong."

"I've known you too long to know when you're worried," Jack frowned and folded his arms, "What's up with you Red, you seem on edge about something."

Biting her lip, she couldn't believe she was considering telling Jack everything but she stopped herself, "I'm just sick of everyone getting their noses into my business," she said angrily "why do you think I left?"

"Red! Wait-" Jack called out but Red marched down the street away from him, holding onto the anger inside of her as she preferred that to being completely terrified of everyone else finding out the truth.


	4. Favourite Watering Hole

As Red walked down the street back towards the woodlands, she got a whiff of a familiar scent and stopped and frowned: Bigby must be somewhere nearby. Heading towards the smell, she spotted the figure of Bigby lying on the ground holding his head. "Oh fuck, Bigby are you okay?" she called out, running up to him.

"I'll be fine…those damn assholes won't be when I'm finished with them though," he growled as he sat up stiffly.

Red looked around but didn't see anyone hanging about or running off, although there was the faint smell of cigars and something sweet in the air but she couldn't recognise them. "You mean to tell me someone beat you up?" she helped him to stand and looked over him worriedly.

"Two against one, damn Tweedles," Bigby hissed and he held a hand against his ribs, "I went to Toad's after Swineheart collected Lawrence and one of them was in the Woodsman's flat, I chased him here but I didn't manage to get anything out of him before the other one showed up. I just know they've got something to with this."

"Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee?" Red frowned "I thought they were just delivery boys?"

Bigby shook his head, "They gave that up years ago, and apparently they're private investigators now and pretty tight lipped about who they work for."

"So why would they be at the Woodsman's flat?" Red was confused now "What's he got to do with Faith?"

"That's where she was the night she died," Bigby made a face "she was a…_working_ girl and Woody was a client."

Red sighed "Sounds like this isn't going to be an easy case," she cupped Bigby's cheek and shook her head, "you're bleeding quite badly, we should go clean you up."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Bigby raised an eyebrow at her, "by the way, how did you know I was here?"

Fighting against a blush she dropped her hand and averted his eyes, "I could…I could smell you," she said awkwardly "and I just…well, I just followed my nose."

"And what do I smell like?"

Red looked at him and saw he was smiling faintly at her, "Like cigarette smoke and whiskey," she said returning his smile "no one else smokes that shit brand."

"Despite being the sheriff I don't get paid a lot," he snorted "this shit brand is all I can afford."

They began to walk out of the alley and out towards the street where Bigby stopped and stretched a little, "So is Lawrence gonna be okay?" Red asked him, "He wasn't looking too hot when I was ordered to leave."

Bigby shrugged "Swineheart will do what he can, hopefully the kid pulls through," he looked sad all of a sudden "I didn't tell him about Faith, I thought it would push him over the edge and he was already in a bad way."

"I think you made the right choice there," Red put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little, "so what's your next move?"

"Well, it's clear that Lawrence didn't kill her," Bigby held out his hand for a cab "so now I need to go find out what Woody was up too last night, he was pretty pissed off when she stuck his axe in his head."

Red raised her eyebrows "She axed him in the head?" she asked in disbelief as a cab slowed down and came to a stop in front of them, "That girl had some balls."

Bigby nodded "I'm heading to the Trip Trap, Toad says that's Woody's usual haunt, you wanting to come along?"

"You sure about that?" Red asked rolling her eyes "I am just a civilian after all and this is official Fabletown business."

"Well, after what you've been through I'm putting you into protective custody," Bigby held the door open for her "so I need to keep you close for your own protection. Besides that nose of yours could come in handy."

Smiling at him, she nodded and hopped into the cab and Bigby got in next to her. After telling the driver where they wanted to go, Bigby leaned back in the seat and rubbed his head. "Must cost you a fortune paying for cabs all the time," Red commented "you should have a car or something."

"If I had the money to get a car, do you think I'd be in that small apartment with a pig for a roommate," Bigby sighed before catching the amused look on Red's face, "I mean Colin of course, not you."

"Good to know," Red smiled but she grew serious "I'm actually looking for a job, I mean I need money and if I'll be staying with you…I wanna help out with the bills."

"Don't rush into it Red," Bigby said giving her a concerned look, "You've just lost your Grams and been through hell, just take it easy."

Red bit her lip "I just don't want to be a burden on you," she said quietly "especially when you've been so good to me."

"You could never be a burden."

They stayed silent before Bigby sighed "Snow wants you to come down to the Business Office soon," he said frowning when he seen her stiffen "she's got some questions about your Grams."

"What the hell has it got to do with her?" Red snapped "I don't have to answer any of her damn questions!"

She hated the way Bigby was looking at her and she wished she hadn't of snapped "You show up on my doorstep scratched and bruised telling me you've been changed into a wolf and someone killed your Grandmother," he said firmly "I'm sorry Red but you do have to answer some questions. I'm surprised the Mundies haven't pulled you in for questioning."

"Can we not do this right now," she said pleadingly, "look, I'll talk to you about it but I don't wanna talk to her. I'll just lose my temper and probably do something stupid like punch her or something."

Bigby let out a sigh but nodded "Fine, once we handle the Woodsman we'll go to my office and fill out a statement."

Red felt a little relieved and as they continued on to the Trip Trap she began to think about what she was going to say to Bigby, she had to be careful or else-

"That'll be eight dollars," the cab driver said in a bored tone.

Bigby handed over the money and they both got out, the bar was situated on a street that looked a little dodgy and Red pulled her jacket closer to her. She was just glad that the sheriff was with her. "So, this is the Woodsman's favourite watering hole?" she asked looking down at the dark door, it was down a flight of stairs and if they hadn't been looking for it she was sure they would have just walked by it.

"According to Toad."

"Maybe I should go in first?" Red grabbed his arm stopping him from coming in, "Scope out the place and see what people have to say?"

Bigby frowned at her "I'm not comfortable with that, we'll go in together in case something happens."

"I'm asking for ten minutes tops," she raised an eyebrow, "people are more likely to talk to me then you. I grew up with them, Grams and I weren't from the Woodlands and I wasn't a princess. Trust me on this."

He thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding, "Fine, but ten minutes and then I'm coming in."

Red smiled at him before walking down the stairs and opening the door, as she walked in she realized how dead it was with only a woman and man at the bar. No one was playing pool or darts or even sitting drinking with friends. Looked like business hadn't picked up yet. They gave her a suspicious look as she walked up, "Well, well, if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood," the man said, he had one eye that was milky white and a scar on his face, "I thought you moved outta Fabletown?"

"I did but I'm back now," she said sitting at the bar, "and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"I remember you," the woman said looking at her "you and your grandma stayed opposite me in the Bronx. You used to go with Jack didn't you?"

Cringing at the memory, she nodded "Your name is…Holly? Right?"

Holly narrowed her eyes, "Word is you've shacked up with the big bad wolf? That true?"

"Just till I get on my feet," she raised an eyebrow "and no, I'm not 'shacked' up with him. I figured he owed me after eating me and my Grams."

The guy laughed "From the Bronx to the Woodlands, you're doing all right Princess Red."

"Gren, leave the girl alone, her Grandma's missing remember," Holly shook her head, "what can we do for ya sweetie?"

"I need to find the Woodsman…I…I need his help," she looked down and made her voice sad, "he helped me once and I was hoping he would again."

Holly and Gren shared a look and when she glanced up she seen Gren give Holly the tiniest shake of his head, "Haven't seen him lately hon' and I've no idea where he is. Might wanna try his flat."

"Not like he's in any position to help you Princess, he's scrounging around like the rest of us," Gren took a swig of his drink "might wanna try the Business Office and see if that bitch Snow White can get you an appointment."

Before Red could answer the door opened and she glanced behind her to see Bigby walk in smoking a cigarette, the tension in the bar heightened and she just hoped he would behave himself.

Raising an eyebrow at Holly, he dropped the cigarette on the floor and stood on it "Any chance of a drink?" he asked.

"I don't want any trouble sheriff," Holly said coldly "so don't bother making any."

"I'll have a Midas Gold," Bigby said sitting next to Gren who tightened his grip on his glass, "make that two, the young lady looks like she needs a drink."

As Holly got two bottles out of the little fridge under the bar, Gren looked at Bigby with a disgusted look on his face, "So have you seen the Woodsman around Gren?" Bigby asked "He's a big, flannel wearing shitbag. Hard to miss."

Gren shook his head "Lotta stools in this place, don't know why you have to sit here."

"But this one is right next to you, how could I resist?"

Red shot him a warning look, "Thanks for the drink Sheriff, awful _nice _of you," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Anytime Red."

Holly folded her arms and scowled at Red, as if she blamed her for Bigby's presence in her bar. "So you know where the Woodsman is Holly?" the sheriff asked her, taking a drink "I need to talk to him about something."

"Who?"

Bigby was starting to look irritated "Harbouring a fugitive is gonna get you into as much trouble as he is in Holly, this is serious. You could lose everything."

"Look sheriff, I really wanna help you and your little sidekick here, but I don't know where the fuck he is," Holly walked over and leaned into Bigby over the bar "so kindly get the fuck outta my bar."

"I know you're lying."

Red got off her seat, "Look, let's not get into a fight, we can come back another time-"

The sound of a toilet flushing interrupted her and she seen Holly give a worried look to the back room while Bigby finished the rest of his drink and locked his eyes on the door. They could hear whistling as footsteps advanced towards them, "Holly, you're outta paper towels," the door opened and the Woodsman came out and looked around, "just used the last…"

He and Bigby's eyes met and he froze on the spot. He looked to Holly and then to Red with surprise but didn't say anything as he pulled out a stool and took a seat at the bar.

"Hello Woody," Bigby grinned "I've been looking all over for you."


	5. Fight at the Trip Trap

The tension in the bar rose as Bigby kept his eyes on Woody who kept silent and stared at his beer, "Saved your drink for you," Bigby said smiling, "Holly wanted to clear it but I said no, he'll be back. And here you are."

Holly shot the sheriff a dirty look while Woody just sighed "You and me have been goin' at it for hundreds of years…" he took a drink and shook his head "I'm through fightin'."

"Well Woody, that makes two of us."

Red glanced nervously between Woody and Bigby and seen him look at Gren, "You're in luck," he said clapping the Fable's back "I've decided to switch seats."

As he pushed the stool back, Gren put a hand on Bigby's chest stopping him from going any further. "You ain't sitting nowhere," Gren said angrily, "just get the fuck out already."

Bigby glanced down at the hand on his chest and raised an eyebrow, "The last fella that put his hand on me…well, let's just say it didn't end well."

"Last fella I put my hand on," Gren turned and looked at the sheriff "ended up in the ground."

"Please just stop all of this male dominance shit!" Red said desperately, "This won't help any!"

"It's okay Gren," Woody said quietly, at his words Gren dropped his hand and turned moodily back to his drink.

Red tensed up as Bigby got up and walked over "Bigby, there's no need to get all…_big_ and_ bad_ now," she whispered putting a hand on his muscular chest "please don't do anything stupid."

"Relax, I'm just gonna ask our friend here some questions," he said glancing down at her hand and she quickly moved it almost embarrassedly "if he behaves, I will too."

Bigby sat inbetween her and Woody and Red glanced at Holly and Gren quickly and seen that they still weren't happy. Feeling awkward sitting amongst the men, she got up and went over to the jukebox and fiddled with it seeing what songs were on while Bigby talked to Woody or interrogated him more like.

A song came on and it made her think of before, when she had been almost happy in Fabletown. The small flat she and Grams had in the Bronx but somehow her Grams had made it cosy and their home and she didn't care if it wasn't the Woodlands. When they left the homelands, Red's mother and father refused to come with them, saying it wasn't safe, and she hadn't seen them since. But the Fables living around them, or the nobodies that didn't get the happy endings as Jack called them became her new family. Rapunzel, her best friend who always had a pair of scissors on her and always chopping away at her hair was like the sister she never had. The geeky but sweet Flycatcher who was like a brother and other Fables but most of all she had Jack and at one point that meant everything to her but now it just left a bad taste in her mouth.

She was shaken out of her memories by Woody's voice "Red Riding Hood…her grandmother. I was there to rob them…when I showed up you were already there…lying in the bed," Red turned and looked at the man who she had at one point thought a hero for saving her and her Grams, "I only saved her cause I thought she might give me a reward…but she didn't give me shit."

"So glad I didn't," she said coldly coming back to sit at the bar "some hero you turned out to be."

Woody snorted "Never claimed I was one, after that everyone starts thinkin' I'm something I ain't. I played along as long as I could, only thing I managed to get from it was a free drink every now and again…huh, lotta good that did."

"You're a sad, drunken loser who was planning on robbing me and my Grams," Red snapped "what were you expecting a knighthood? A cosy castle?"

Bigby put a hand over hers and she became quiet: to think she had been asking him to behave. "I already know this story Woody," he said, "no need to go over it again."

"You should. You were there. Both of you-"

"I'm not here to talk about Red's past," Bigby interrupted firmly "I'm here about Faith, she was murdered."

The Woodsman looked confused "What? Faith? Who's that?"

"The girl you were beatin' on this morning," Bigby growled.

After hearing that Woody's face paled and his eyes widened "No, no, no. No! I was here," he said desperately "I swear!"

"It doesn't look good when a girl you were just smackin' around shows up dead hours later!" Bigby raised his voice and Holly looked surprised at Woody at hearing he put hands on a woman.

"She's dead?" Woody closed his eyes and shook his head "Bigby…listen," he turned and looked frantic "I'm a piece of shit, okay…I know that. I hit that girl. I did. I shouldn't have but….I didn't _kill_ her. You believe me, right?"

Red couldn't help but believe him, "He's a piece of shit but I don't think he killed Faith," she said quietly to Bigby, who turned a little towards her as she spoke "he doesn't seem like the cold-blooded killer…"

Woody shot her a thankful look, "They're gonna string me up, Bigby. Like you said…it looks really _fuckin'_ bad! But I didn't do it."

Gren finished his drink and glared along the bar at Bigby and Red, "He was here," he turned to them both "that's the fuckin' truth Sheriff."

Woody nodded "You see? I have a witness!" but Bigby still didn't look convinced "Bigby, please. You can't. They'll throw me down the Witching Well. That's what they'll do and I didn't do it. Red knows that and so do you!"

"Do I?"

Gren slammed his shot glass down and stood up, his eyes on Bigby and Red felt her stomach go: she had seen enough fighting to last her a lifetime. "Hey! Stop!" Woody said to Gren, frowning through the bruises around his eyes "This isn't what I want!"

"Shut the fuck up, Woody! Shit ain't just about you," he pointed at Bigby who sat calmly on the stool "It's about this fuckin' lap dog who only comes sniffing around this part of town when the rich fucks in the Woodlands need a shakedown. Ain't that right, Bigby?"

"Lap dog?" Bigby chuckled "Really?"

"Bigby!" Red hissed, winding Gren up wasn't helping any.

"Princess Red, just go," Gren said through gritted teeth, his one good eye on Bigby, "you don't need to be here."

"I'm not done talking to Woody and you better just calm down," Bigby said a hint of warning in his voice that made Red nervous.

"Holly's sister goes missing and no one gives two shits about her. Paperwork, waiting rooms and getting told to come back later," Gren stepped closer to Bigby who stood up and faced the other Fable, "if she's not from the Woodlands who the fuck cares if she's dead. No one does because we're not fucking royalty like that bitch Snow."

Bigby's eyes filled with anger as he took a step near to Gren, "Don't call her that," he said threateningly.

"Snow-mother-fucking-bitch- White!" Gren said and before Bigby could do anything, he grinned as his glamour disappeared and he changed into a giant white troll and looked monstrously big next to Bigby.

"Should've walked out of here when you had the chance," she heard Gren say.

Bigby didn't look amused but glanced at Red quickly, "Come on, you're scaring the ladies."

"Don't worry about me," There was a flickering of light and Red jumped up from her stool as she seen Holly as a troll standing behind the bar and backed away slowly. She was surprised when Woody stood in front of her almost protectively but she didn't say anything about his sudden braveness.

Quickly, Gren grabbed Bigby in his claws and thrust him upwards against the fan hard. Red gasped and pressed herself against the wall as Gren continued to smash Bigby against the ceiling. Grabbing the fan, she watched as Bigby ripped it off and hit Gren hard over the head with it making the troll drop him. Before Bigby could get to his feet, Gren threw him across the room and he groaned as he fell to the floor again. As she was about to dash over and check on him, Woody grabbed her arm and shook his head, "You do _not_ wanna get in the middle of this," he muttered.

"What about Bigby?" she asked worriedly, noticing how wobbly he was as he got to his feet.

"Trust me, he can handle himself."

Roaring, Gren ran forwards pushing the pool table in front of him meaning to squish Bigby against the wall but at the last minute, the Sheriff jumped onto the pool table and took the chance to punch Gren in the face but he hardly felt it and swiped Bigby to the side with his hand. As he yet again got to his feet and shook his head, Red seen Gren pick up a chair.

"BIGBY LOOK OUT!" she shouted and seen him duck just in time and dodge the table by pressing himself against the small nook where the phone was. As Gren came closer, Bigby picked up the hat stand and quickly shoved it into Gren's face, stabbing the troll in the eye. As Gren pulled the now bloody hat stand out of his eye, he glared at Bigby and let out a low growl as he grabbed him once more and began to throw him about roughly.

Red felt tears in her eyes as she watched Bigby get thrown about like a rag doll and felt powerless as he seemed to pass out, chuckling slightly, Gren took him by the leg and began to drag him towards the bar but the sound of something scraping caught everyone's attention and she looked down to see Bigby's hands had grown claws and had left deep marks into the wooden floor.

"Oh fuck!" Holly said, fear in her eyes, "Gren quick, he's changing!"

Grabbing the sheriff quickly, he flung him against the wall beside Red and she felt her eyes widen as Bigby stood up quicker than before. He wasn't in his true wolf form but had more hair around his face and his eyes were now similar luminous yellow as hers were. Bigby looked at her quickly before running towards Gren and punching him hard in the back that made him go down, unlike before when the troll had hardly felt his punch.

Bigby then kicked him hard in the stomach and in one last attempt to get back the upper hand, Gren rushed at him and they both began to wrestle, Bigby at one point ended up on Gren's back and began to tear at him with his claws. Letting out a howl of pain, Gren smashed them against the wall and quickly Bigby grabbed a pool cue and plunged it into Gren's already injured arm.

Red covered her mouth in shock as Bigby then took the chance to smash his foot down hard on Gren's leg, breaking it in the process. "He's had enough!" Woody shouted, still holding onto Red, "just let him go."

But Red felt panic when she seen the wild look in Bigby's eyes as he suddenly lunged once more at Gren, "BIGBY NO!" she screamed as he ripped Gren's arms from his body, Gren's yelling louder than her screams, "STOP IT!"

Stunned into silence, they all watched as Bigby stood panting heavily over Gren, "I'm the lap dog huh?" he said through gritted teeth, he picked up Gren's decapitated arm and threw it across the room, "Here, fetch!"

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Woody growled angrily at the sheriff while Gren lay sobbing in the corner. Red shook as she looked at the bloody mess the bar was in and realized why people were scared of Bigby.

Ignoring Woody, Bigby walked over to the bar and stood in front of a terrified looking Holly. "Whiskey," he said gruffly and she put a shot glass in front of him but before she could pour it, he swiped it away and it smashed against the wall "Double."

She watched as Bigby downed the whiskey and then changed back to his human self, her heart still beat fast as he calmly threw down some money onto the bar, "Keep the change," he said to Holly before turning to Woody who had taken a step towards the door, "don't even think about it," he said warningly and Woody froze on the spot.

"Is this the type of treatment I can expect if I let you take me in?" he asked sarcastically, giving the sheriff a dirty look.

Red let out a shaky breath and Bigby looked to her and she seen his eyes soften a little bit as he seen the fear on her face. "Red…" he started to speak but stopped as the door opened and someone entered whistling loudly.

"Alright, I've got a hundred bucks for the first bloke that can tell me something about a girl named…" the English accent stopped as the person looked up and seen the carnage, sucking on a lollipop he looked from Gren to Bigby and suddenly looked nervous "oh fuck…"

* * *

**A/N**

_I am so, so, SO sorry for such a long break but my friend got me into Dragon Age and it's safe to say it had taken over my life! But I am back and will try to update more regularly, thank you to all who has favourited/followed/reviewed my story. I love you all long time!_


	6. Next Move

Red couldn't help but glance nervously at Bigby as they walked along the street towards the Woodlands, Tweedle Dee walked in front of them in handcuffs and was muttering angrily under his breath. After Dee had walked in, Woody took the chance to run as Bigby went after Dee, they had left the bar and she had looked back to see Holly tenderly help a one-armed Gren to his feet. She felt terrible about what happened and didn't know what to say.

"So, this mean you're scared of me like everyone else," Bigby said a little stiffly breaking the silence between them, "you've barely looked at me since we left the bar."

She hated the look on his face especially after knowing that's how everyone else felt about him. Right now, he was all she had and with the mess she had gotten herself into she would need him.

"What happened back there was…it was terrifying to watch," Red admitted, hugging herself tight "I'm not scared _of_ you Bigby, but you and Gren fighting did scare me. I was convinced you were gonna get yourself killed if you didn't…_change._"

Bigby sighed "I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have ripped his arm off but I was just in the heat of the moment," he said "just be thankful you haven't experienced the bloodlust side of being a wolf."

_But I already have…._

"Let's just put this behind us," Red said frowning a little as flashing blue lights could be seen when they turned the corner, "we can't change anything and…what the hell is going on?"

Bigby frowned and stopped beside her at the sight of all the Mundie police cars outside the Woodlands, "I don't know but it must be something bad if the Mundies are here," he gave Dee a hard shove and pushed him down on the pavement and got out his handcuffs, "I'll go see what's going on here, you stay and make sure this one doesn't get away."

"You're leaving me with him?" Red asked in disbelief as Bigby handcuffed him to the lamppost.

Bigby shook his head, "I'm leaving him with you," he glared at Tweedle Dee "do anything stupid and I'll throw you down the Witching Well myself!"

Red paced about as she watched Bigby walk towards the Woodlands and bit her lip, what if they were here for her? What if they had found-?

"Take my advice darlin', you don't wanna be involved with the big, bad wolf," Dee said as she stopped to look at him, "though judging from your appearance," his eyes flickered over hers "I guess it's too late for that."

"Shut up asshole," Red glared at him, "you don't know anything."

"Oh you're wrong about that sweetie," Dee's eyes narrowed at her and a grin grew on his face, "I know a lot of things about you and your Grams…_disappearance_."

Red froze and he laughed at her, she walked over and grabbed him by the neck "Do _not_ mess with me, Dee," she growled "I'm not that little girl anymore. If I wanted too, I could kill you."

He choked a little but sneered at her when she took her hand away, "I doubt it love," he sneered, "I doubt that very much."

Ignoring him, she glanced back to see what Bigby was doing and her blood froze when she seen him being pushed into the back of the police car, "What the fuck…" she whispered and shook her head as the car drove away.

"Well, you're boyfriend is coming back," Dee said in a bored tone, "might as well let me go."

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow "I doubt it love," she repeated sarcastically "I can happily walk away and leave you here."

"Which is what you should do, girl."

Red jumped and looked behind her to see a man who used to give her nightmares, "Bluebeard…" she whispered.

"Good evening, Miss Hood," Ichabod Crane stepped out from behind Bluebeard and narrowed his eyes at Tweedle Dee, "I'm sure there is a reason as to why there is a man handcuffed to a lamppost?"

"The Sheriff was wanting to talk to him," Red said cautiously "something about the murders."

Bluebeard and Crane shared a look and then turned to Red, "You should return home," Crane said as Bluebeard picked the lock and dragged Dee to his feet "this is none of your concern."

Red wasn't sad to see Dee go but she frowned wondering where they were taking him, "Bigby got taken by the Mundie's police, you have to help him."

"Should we be surprised?" Bluebeard scoffed and headed towards the alley beside the Woodlands, "I'll see you down there, Ichabod."

Crane sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This just gets worse and worse," he glanced back at the Mundie police, "I'll get rid of them and then go get Bigby out of there."

Red nodded, "I'm…I'm staying with Bigby," she seen the look that he gave her and rolled her eyes "just until I get myself sorted out. We are not having sex."

Looking uncomfortable, Crane shook his head "It's nothing to do with me what you two get up too behind closed doors. Just don't repeat any of this to anyone, understood?"

She nodded and walked off towards the Woodlands, explaining to the police officers that she lived there. Heading up in the elevator, she sighed and rubbed her face, what a day it had been. The small bloody cloth had led little to the imagination and she knew it was another head – another Fable was dead.

Walking along the corridor, she noticed the lights out in the Business Office and wondered where Snow was, she thought the woman practically lived there. Putting the key in the door, she let out a shaky breath as she shut the door.

"Hey, Red, where's that asshole Bigby?" Colin asked and Red gave him a tired look.

Walking through to the kitchen, she poured herself a whiskey and downed it one, "It's been a hell of a night, Colin," she muttered "one big fucking disaster."


	7. The Body

t was the sunlight coming through the window that woke up Red, she winced and rolled over rubbing her eyes. Sitting up, she glanced out the door through to the small living room and seen Colin snoring loudly on the chair, Red felt her chest tighten in worry: Bigby still wasn't back.

Biting her lip, she thought about her situation and the options she had:

She could run again. Grab her bag and go, there were buses that would take her anywhere, far from Fabletown…but she would need money…and that was something she didn't have. Red frowned, there was no way she would use her _body_ to get money but she did have something she could sell…something from the Home Lands.

Digging into her bag, she felt soft material and brought out her red cloak. Running her hands over it, she remembered the day her Grams gave it to her when she was young, she had worn it everywhere and remembered how the Big, Bad Bigby couldn't come near her with it on. It was only when she had taken if off he had been able to…._eat_ her.

Red hadn't realized it before but there was a strong protection ward on the cloak, it was why Grams had insisted on her taking it when she first left Fabletown and true enough, she had never run into trouble…well before…

Closing her eyes, she willed herself not to cry and then shook her head…she wasn't running…she was going to stay and help Bigby and figure out why her Grams was killed and someone had her changed. Feeling determined, she went for a quick shower and dressed herself, borrowing one of Bigby's white shirts, she tied it close to her waist with her belt and deemed herself presentable after running a brush through her short dark red hair.

It took her about an hour to reach the mundy police station, after getting lost twice and having to jump a cab much to her reluctance and stood waiting for five minutes at the desk till someone finally got up off their ass and spoke to her.

"Hello miss, what can I help you with?" the older officer asked in a bored tone.

Red tried not to let the irritation show in her voice "I'm here to find out when you're releasing Bigby Wolf?" she said "He was brought in last night, around midnight?"

"One minute, let me check the files from last night," as he looked, Red tapped her fingers on the desk and tried to sniff the air without him noticing but there were too many smells in the small station house "he your boyfriend or something?" he asked not looking up from the paperwork.

"No he's a friend and I want to talk to him," she replied curtly.

The officer shook his head, "Sorry, no one by that name was brought here last night, looks like your friend isn't here. Good day."

Stunned, Red felt confused and left the police station. On the walk home, she tried to think about what could have happened to Bigby….could the Mundies have taken him somewhere else? Or did he change again and escape? She shuddered at the thought of him changing and killing a load of mundies, Bigby wasn't like that….or was he?

She didn't know him at all really.

Sighing, she walked into the foyer and into the elevator pressing the button. When the doors shut, she closed her eyes and leant her head back against the elevator wall, feeling the vibration running through her skull. The elevator pinged and she opened her eyes, she could really use a drink…she didn't even care what the time was. As she walked along the corridor, there were raised voices and her eyes widened when she seen Bigby and Snow in front of her.

"Red?" Bigby sighed in relief, "I wondered where you were, I just stopped by the apartment to see you."

"And I went to the police station to see you," she couldn't help but give him a quick hug, to his and Snow's surprise "but apparently they never took you in, what the hell happened?"

Bigby rubbed his forehead, "A lotta shit has happened, I'll fill you in late-"

"Come on sheriff," Snow said a little firm, "we have important business to attend too."

Red glared at Snow and heard a small voice call to them from inside, "The body is ready to be viewed Miss White." Her eyes widened at the words and she looked between Snow and Bigby stunned. There was another body? Which meant the body belonging to the other head had been found.

"_Thank you Bufkin_!" Snow hissed and rolled her eyes, "I'll get you down there Bigby, nice to see _you_ again Miss Hood," she said icily and walked back inside, closing the door with a quiet bang behind her.

Red rolled her own eyes but looked at Bigby worriedly, "You found another body?" she asked.

"Toad's son did in the river, it…it was glamoured to look like…well, like Snow," he explained, "it's why she's so on edge."

"I wanna help," she said determinedly "I know the Fables from the poor areas, I _grew_ up with them. I can help you identify her quicker and…and I wanna help find the basterd who killed Grams."

Bigby met her eyes "I can't let you see-"

"Oh please, I've seen a lot worse growing up in the Bronx," Red interrupted him "you're no closer to finding the killer, you said so yourself, it looks like you need help and I'm standing here offering it to you."

He thought over his words and glanced back at the Business Office Door, "Snow won't like it."

Red felt angry "Fuck Snow, she's not the sheriff you are. God, just appoint me your deputy or something. At least I'll have a job."

"Deputy Red, has a nice ring to it," Bigby chuckled and he rubbed his hand over his chin thoughtfully, "okay fine. You can help just don't get Snow more wound up than she already is."

She smiled at him as he held the door open for him, "I won't let you down Sheriff Bigby," she winked.

"By the way, are you wearing one of my shirts?" he asked amused.

Red nodded and looked down, "I needed to look smart, to bust you out of jail" she said then raised an eyebrow, "problem?"

"None," Bigby replied, his eyes flickering over her body "looks good on you," he smiled. Red just hoped she wasn't blushing.

They walked into the office and Red looked around in amazement at the objects from the Home Lands and didn't see Snow's furious look at her. "What is she doing here?" Snow asked folding her arms, "Bigby? She shouldn't be here."

"Red's here to help me," he answered "I've appointed her as…my assistant. Plus, she can help us identify the body. You didn't the last girl and neither did I."

Snow looked ready to argue but Bigby shook his head, "No point in arguing, Snow, my mind is made up."

"Fine," she muttered "the body's down in the chamber."

The chamber was eerie and Red felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as they walked towards a stone slab. She felt a little sick as she seen the body and head of the fake Snow White but forced it down, it wasn't as bad as when she seen a Mundie being shot in the street and his brains splattered on the wall. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she had to cover her mouth.

_"__Way to go Deputy Red,"_ she thought to herself, "_helping with the investigation by puking everywhere."_

Bigby looked at her a little concerned as they followed Snow and the flying monkey "You okay?" he murmured and she nodded at him.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

The three of them stopped before the table and looked down at the decapitated body. It was surreal to see the body and then to see Snow standing beside it, Red almost felt sorry for her when she seen the look on her face. "Wow," she whispered looking over the body, "I didn't realize…I've never seen her face before now."

"This is weird," Bigby muttered, running his hand through his hair.

Red looked between the fake Snow and the real Snow, "Whoever did the glamour did a good job," she said "there's barely any differences between you both. Well, apart from the whole headless thing."

"Just do what you need to do," Snow said to Bigby after giving Red an annoyed look "we have to get to the bottom of this."

As Bigby examined the body, Red glanced down at the dead person's hands. They were clenching something in their fists tightly and she glanced up to see Snow and Bigby talking about a brooch. While they were occupied, she pulled back the fingers but didn't manage to prise them open. Sighing, she gave up and looked up at the other two.

"Maybe this brooch belonged to the real her?" Bigby said "since it's not part of the glamour."

"Looks like something from the homelands, Bufkin do you recognize these symbols?"

Red looked down and frowned at the brooch, "I've seen something like that before…" she said slowly "but I can't remember where…someone had one like that…"

"This brooch, the extra button, bruises and….needle marks," Snow shook her head "why isn't the glamour masking it?"

Bigby shrugged "Could be just a cheap glamour….one to get the job done."

"The witches upstairs know what they're doing, it's why they cost so much," Snow frowned folding her arms "unless someone is out there making illegal glamours."

Red rolled her eyes, "It's not illegal to make glamours, it's just hard to do it right," she said thinking of the rumour that was passed around of someone making cheaper glamours.

"I think you'll find that it is," Snow snapped but Bufkin intervened.

"Miss Hood is quite right, it's not technically illegal," the small monkey said "it's not encouraged for sure but there aren't any laws specifically forbidding it."

Bigby looked at her, "There's a black market for glamours?" he asked her.

"More like a cheaper alternative for those who can't afford one," she said quietly "and who don't want to go to the farm."

Snow looked surprised "But most of the witches who left the Homelands are on the top floor, no one else could make them."

Bufkin shook his head "Anyone with the access to the proper books and with training could theoretically produce a glamour."

"Oh great, another thing to worry about," she glanced down at the body again and let out a shaky breath "black market or not, it's a pretty good match. Besides the things I mentioned."

"I wonder…" Bigby suddenly looked uncomfortable and Snow raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Bigby sighed "Snow, do you mind if I…open her coat?" Red was surprised he was even asking for permission but she supposed if it were her double on the table, she wouldn't want it to be in her underwear: that would be awkward.

"Let me do it," Snow said her hands slightly shaking as she undid the buttons. The blouse's bottom two buttons were undone and they could see the person's underwear and Snow sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes and turning away.

Bigby put a hand on her arm, "It's not you Snow, it's just a body," he said quietly as she looked at him.

Red suddenly felt uncomfortable and a little jealous at the moment they were having. So began to search the pockets in the coat, not really wanting to touch the cold skin. In one pocket was a small perfume bottle with a note saying 'Use this'. "Snow, do you wear this perfume?" Red asked her, holding it up.

"It is," Snow frowned taking it off of her "someone wanted her to look like me and…_smell_ like me too."

"Someone was giving her instructions," Bigby said slowly but jumped as the sound of footsteps echoed around the chamber. Crane came towards them looking shocked at the body.

"Have you found out who she is yet?" he asked and Bigby and Snow began to fill him in.

Red searched the other pocket and frowned when she felt a hard, small object. Taking it out, she saw it was a wooden tube with carvings on it, she panicked a little when one moved, thinking she had broken it but seen it was like a tile. It made a picture.

It didn't take long to solve and clicked open, inside was a lock of hair and a picture of Snow. Red frowned and opened her mouth to say something to Bigby when there was flashing lights and the body of the fake Snow began to change before her eyes. Bufkin, in fright, fell of the table and onto the ground as they all backed away.

Crane, Snow and Bigby all gasped and so did Red as they realized it was a troll lying on the slab. "Oh my god," Snow whispered.

"She's a troll?" Bufkin asked in disbelief flying up in air and hovering while Crane looked disgusted.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

Bigby shook his head, "All right you can calm down now," he said, looking at Crane in particular "not like you haven't seen a troll before."

"I…I don't know who she is?" Snow's eyes flickered to Red, "Do you? This is the only reason you were brought down here after all."

Bigby sighed as Red glared at her, "I take it you don't know many trolls then, Snow?"

"Should've left them all back in the Homelands," Crane's lip curled in disgust and Snow forgot her anger towards Red, and raised her eyebrows at the older man.

"You don't mean that do you?"

Red ignored them, and noticed the tattoo that had appeared on the troll's leg. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"This is Lilly," she said quietly "Holly's sister, I remember her getting that tattoo done when I went to get mine."

Snow's face fell as she looked at Lilly again, "She was reported missing…but I…" she looked embarrassed "I guess it just slipped through the cracks."

Red could now understand Gren's anger back at the Trip Trap, "A Fable goes missing and you didn't look into it?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "Nice work."

"We have to tell Holly," Bigby said sadly and Red sighed: that wasn't going to be an easy job.


	8. Anger, Grief and a Lead

"What a fuckin' day," Bigby sighed, leaning back into the taxi seat and rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I feel like I'm no closer to solving this case, back at square one with no idea."

Red turned to him and her eyes softened as she squeezed his arm softly "If anyone's gonna figure it out, Bigby, it's you," she said.

He met her eyes and smiled weakly "With Deputy Red by my side, how could I not?" She returned his smile and looked back out the window. They passed prostitutes and drug dealers and Red with-held a sigh, she had forgotten how bad it was in some areas. As they neared the Trip Trap, she looked at Bigby hesitantly.

"Maybe I should tell Holly about her sister," she said slowly and seen Bigby raise an eyebrow at her "after all, I wasn't the one who trashed the bar and ripped her boyfriend's arm off in front of her, was I?"

Bigby chuckled a little, "No, you weren't…maybe that's a good idea," he sighed "I feel bad about what I done but…in the heat of the moment…"

"We all do things we shouldn't in the heat of the moment," Red shook her head "don't feel bad about it, I'm sure he'd have done worse if you didn't change."

The sheriff was quiet before he smirked at her, "Well, let's hear it," he said.

"Hear what?"

"Some of the things you shouldn't have done in the heat of the moment."

Red shook her head and grinned at him, "That's for me to know and you to _never_ find out," she teased making him laugh but they both fell quiet as the taxi came to a stop. Bigby paid the driver and they both got out, reluctantly staring at the bar.

"Come on," Bigby said sighing, "she needs to know."

He held the door open for her and as they walked in, she could hear voices and she paused by the door to listen.

"This whole thing is complete bullshit and always has been, I mean, what's his job really?" Gren said, his voice muffled through the door as Bigby stopped beside Red.

"To keep shit from reaching the Woodlands," Holly said irritably as if this was all Gren had been talking about, "Jack, I don't where they are."

Red inwardly cursed: this was all she needed "Heat of the moment?" Bigby asked in a low voice and she rolled her eyes.

"Biggest mistake of my life," she whispered back.

"You're a bar Holly, you're supposed to have darts around," Jack said sarcastically.

Bigby gave her a gentle push, "C'mon, we should go in," he said opening the door, "mistake or no mistake."

"And I normally do, but who knows where the fuck they went to after-" Holly's eyes widened in fright as she seen Bigby and Red walk into the bar, Gren looked up as well and froze, his missing arm's sleeve neatly pinned back.

Jack sighed "C'mon Holly, I need entertainment," he noticed their expressions and turned, upon seeing Red and the Sheriff he grinned "this'll do."

Everyone ignored Jack and Holly quickly started clearing the bar as Bigby approached with Red at his side. Seeing this Bigby looked sad but shook his head and held up his hands, "Okay, okay I know," he said calmly "just relax. I'm not here to start something."

Gren and Holly exchanged a quick glance while Jack looked at Red, "Well, well, Sheriff, you're new roommate is quite the looker," he walked forward and slung an arm around Bigby's shoulder. Red bit her lip as Bigby stiffened "maybe she'll cook you some meals, beef you up?" he glanced again at Red "Everytime I see this guy he seems to lose weight. It's amazing, it really is. He loses weight and somehow keeps all the muscle."

"Jack…" Bigby said warningly while Jack smirked at him.

"Wolfy my dear, how are you?"

"Stop it Jack," Red said quietly as Bigby pushed Jack's arm off of him "We're not here to start a fight."

Jack's smirk grew as he went over and leaned against the bar, "You know, we were just talking about you, both of you in fact," he said innocently "all of us, at the bar…here. About what you two probably get up too after a hard day fighting crime."

"I'm really not in the mood today, Jack," Bigby said coolly "so just shut your mouth."

"Well I was in the mood to play darts, so…I guess nobody's getting what they want," his eyes flickered to Red and she narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm dying to hear about the body that came out of the East River this morning, it was a Fable, right?"

Red shook her head "How did you-?"

"Oh, everybody knows Princess Red."

Red rolled her eyes at the new nickname she seemed to have acquired, "Tweedledee was just here," Gren told Bigby explaining how they knew.

"He said it looked like Snow White," Jack said, smiling a little at Bigby's expression.

"What the hell?" Bigby's eyes closed and he sighed "Crane," he muttered through gritted teeth.

Frowning, Red wondered what he meant while Jack chuckled to himself "Tweedledee said you arrested him for no earthly reason, 'kept him locked in the cellar all fuckin' night'" he repeated impersonating Tweedledee, "he said you tortured him. Which…I dunno, that seems like a breach of your legislative duties."

Bigby glared at the other Fable while Red was stunned at what Jack had just said, "Bigby, come on, you can't be so dumb as to—"

"Jack! Find the off button, now!" Holly ordered from behind the bar.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise and turned to her, "What is it with you two?" he asked "You and Gren are all '_let's get a posse together'_ when there's no one around but as soon as the Big, Bad Wolf walks in, your tails go between your legs."

"Jack, shut up!" Red snapped "Stop trying to make a fight happen."

Ignoring her, he turned to Gren "He fucking maimed you. Aren't you pissed?" when Gren didn't answer, Jack scoffed and shook his head, "Cat got your nerve? What happened?"

"What happened?" Holly repeated, folding her arms "I'm tired is what happened."

"Tired of what?"

"Of trouble Jack," Holly replied heatedly "I'm sick and tired of trouble, I don't want any anymore. So just stop revving the Sheriff's motor or wait outside or fuck the hell off. I don't care which."

"Jack-"

He turned and his eyes softened a little at Red, "Red, c'mon, two Fables are dead plus your Gram's is missing, as well as Gren's sister—"

"Holly's sister," Gren interrupted.

Red felt terrible as she looked at Holly's face and seen the pain in her expression, "-Holly's sister has been missing for a few days now and we haven't heard word about it from anyone!"

"I'm aware of that…" Red said softly and hugged herself, she suddenly wished she hadn't said she would tell Holly the news, "believe me, I am."

Sighing, Holly looked at Bigby, "Have there been any updates?" she asked sadly.

"Holly, I'm so sorry but Lilly's dead," Bigby said quietly, "she's the one we found early this morning."

Red noticed how quiet they all were as Holly stood shocked at the sheriff's words, she turned slowly and closed her eyes in pain while Gren watched her worriedly. The door opened again and Red was surprised to see Snow White come through the door as was Bigby, "You shouldn't be here," he said quietly while she shook her head.

"I need to be here…I couldn't stay there and-"

Seeing her walk in, Gren grew furious "God fuckin' damn it!" he cursed "Of course the dear Princess Snow fucking White is all safe and sound!" Holly didn't look at anyone as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass "Where were you when we reported this weeks ago, huh? Where are you when we ever fucking need you?"

Snow at least had the decency to look ashamed and Bigby shook his head, stepping in front of Snow almost protectively as Gren began to pace angrily, "Gren, calm dow—"

"If you'd given one ounce of a shit about her, about any of us, she might've been saved!" There was a shaking sound and Red seen that Holly was gripping the bottle and glass tightly "She might've been cared for! She might've been—"

A loud smashing noise echoed through the bar, stopping Gren in his ranting as Holly breathed heavily over the broken fragments of the whiskey bottle and glass. "All right, everyone clear out," Bigby said as Red walked over and gently guided Holly out from behind the bar.

"Let's check your hands out," she said softly, and Holly looked up and nodded numbly.

Gren shook his head "I ain't leaving her with you, no way, if anyone needs to fuck off it's you and her," he said glaring at Snow.

Red sat Holly down at the table and carefully wiped away small bits of glass from Holly's shaking hands. Red looked up and shook her head at Snow who began to walk over and felt annoyed when she ignored her.

"Holly-" she began to say but Holly's lip curled as she shook her head.

"Get the fuck outta my bar," she said coldly to Snow White.

Snow stopped and stood nervously "I just wanted to—"

"It should have been you," Holly said closing her eyes "it should have been you and it wasn't."

Bigby walked over and put an arm around Snow's shoulder "Snow, you should listen to Holly, we should go" he glanced at Red who tried not to look annoyed at his comforting of Snow.

"I'll stay with Holly," she said determinedly not looking at him.

She heard him hesitate before sighing and walking over and dropping something on the table: it was the brooch from Lilly's corpse. "We recovered this from her personal effects," he said quietly to Holly "you should have it."

The bar remained silent as he escorted Snow out and it wasn't until the bang of the door being shut that Red let out a shaky breath, "Jack, go get me the first aid box," she said "there's some glass still in Holly's hands."

He did as she asked and she went about cleaning Holly's wounds and tried to not shake with anger. How could Bigby stand by that bitch? She was the mayor's assistant, and she didn't think this important? Another Fable missing for days? She remembered her comment from the Witching Well Chamber:

"_She was reported missing…but I…" she looked embarrassed "I guess it just slipped through the cracks."_

"I didn't know she still had that," Holly said sadly looking down at the brooch, "the copper was from a dwarf mine…it's very rare…and very old."

Red looked up from her work and nodded slowly "I remember her wearing it one day," Holly's eyes met her own, "couldn't help but admire it."

Holly looked at her for a while before sighing, "Gren?"

"Yeah?"

"Take off for a bit, would ya?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, Holly nodded and Gren sighed, "Come on Jack, let's leave the ladies alone."

Jack gave Red one last look before following Gren out of the door, when they were completely alone Red finished cleaning the glass out of Holly's hands and sat back, giving her a worried look. Holly gave her a thankful smile and stood up, "I could use a drink, how about you?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," Red replied following her to the bar, Holly poured them both a drink and Red gratefully sipped the whiskey.

Sitting down at the stool, Holly sighed "I don't know much about her life…" she said slowly "honestly, we didn't talk often. She was lost here in the city, she just got swept away by it."

"A lot of us felt like that," Red glanced down at her drink "I know Grams regretted coming here, seeing what kind of life we had now scared her."

Holly looked up "She's a good woman, your grandmother," she said "helped anyone that needed it and didn't expect anything in return. Gave me and Lilly a meal when we went without. I'll never forget that."

Red felt her eyes well up, "I miss her…that's why I want to help Bigby find this son of a bitch whose killing Fables…and making others disappear, so I need you to answer some questions? Is that okay?"

"If it helps find the guy, ask away."

"Do you know why Lilly would be glamoured?" Red asked "As Snow White especially?"

Holly took a drink before answering "Probably had to do with her 'job'. She was hooking, to pay down debt," she sighed and rubbed her head wearily "it ate me up to see her that way. Eventually, the only people she owed were at her work, you know, that shithole club 'The Pudding 'n Pie'."

"That's still open?" Red closed her eyes and shook her head "that place is nothing but trouble." She remembered Rapunzel working there and felt the stabbing sensation in her heart as the image of her friend beaten and bruised, lying dead in the street after an 'appointment' went bad. Red was surprised girls still went there for a job after Rapunzel's murder but she supposed some were desperate enough they would have to risk it.

Holly nodded "That creep Georgie, with all his fuckin'_ fees, _it's a crock of shit. It's how they keep those poor girls under the thumb."

Red thought for a minute, before looking back at Holly, "Anything else you can tell me?"

"I don't think so," Holly said softly "like I said, we didn't talk much."

"Okay, I'll tell Bigby and we'll go check out the club…see if we can find out anything there," Red gave her a small smile "thanks for talking to me."

Holly returned it weakly before growing serious "Is she…where is she?"

"She's at the Business Office."

Holly let out a shaky breath and ran her hand through her white hair, "I'm gonna have to go down and get her…fuck."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, putting her hand over hers and Holly shook her head.

"Nah, I'll get Gren to come with me to deal with Snow White and that shitbird Crane," she squeezed Red's hand "thank you…for…for everything."

She smiled at the other woman, "We Fables gotta stick together," she said softly, "we're in serious trouble if we don't. Come on, we'll find Gren and share a cab to the Business Office."


	9. Kissed the Girls and Made them Cry

Red stood outside Bigby's office and knocked lightly on the door, she heard him gruffly tell her to come in and seen him looking over his notes. He glanced up at her, "Holly okay?" he asked.

"As okay as she can be, in her situation," Red closed the door behind her and sat opposite Bigby "she's here to get Lilly's body with Gren…the funerals gonna be tonight. Under a bridge ironically."

Bigby's mouth twitched "Did she tell you anything about Lilly?"

"She used to work at the Pudding 'n Pie, only reason Holly think she would have a glamour on," Red said bitterly, "someone's got a sick little thing for Snow and is using prostitutes for his fantasies it seems."

Leaning back, Bigby lit a cigarette and blew out some smoke "So they were both…_working_ girls," he said slowly, "this Pudding 'n Pie must be where all the trouble started. Only I'm still stumped at where your Grams and you fit in," Bigby glanced at her and noticed her sad look, "but I'm gonna find out Red. I promise."

"I know…" she averted his eyes, suddenly feeling embarrassed for her shortness with him back at the bar, "come on, we should head over there, it's only a couple of blocks I think."

They made their way outside and began to walk down to the club, it was starting to darken but was still mild. Red felt awkward and kept quiet while Bigby smoked. After about a block and a half, Bigby flicked away his spent cigarette and glanced at Red. "So we gonna talk about why you were so pissed off with me at the Trip Trap?"

"Do we really have to do this now?"

"We don't….but I'd like to know what I did wrong."

Red shook her head, "Look, I was just pissed off at Snow…and…and I didn't _appreciate_ you comforting her when she was in the wrong. She was useless like this when Rapunzel was killed and the killer got away with it. I don't want this happening again with my Grams, Lilly and Faith. So I got angry."

"You sure it's nothing to do with your Grams?" Bigby stopped and Red narrowed her eyes at him, "Because you still haven't answered any questions about it, Snow seems to think you're hiding something."

Feeling angry Red put a hand on her hip, "I haven't been _asked_ any questions," she growled "and if Snow thinks I'm hiding something, why doesn't she get the _sheriff _to arrest me for murder and bring me in for questioning?"

"Any other person would be grief-stricken, going to the police or asking for help," Bigby said calmly, "and when I mentioned about you answering questions, you immediately turned hostile, you can't help but admit that is suspicious, Red."

She felt as if she'd been punched when he finished speaking, "Do you really think I'm capable of that kind of _evil_?" Red felt hurt "That I would kill the only woman who gave a damn about me? Who was more of a mother to me than my own?"

"I'm not saying that," Bigby sighed, "look, let's just go to the Pudding 'n Pie and then we'll fill out your statement at my office," he noticed how she looked away and covered her mouth "I don't believe you killed her Red," he said coming closer and feeling guilty when he seen tears in her eyes "I would know if you were lying to me….plus…I'd smell…the blood if you had."

Red let out a quiet sob and wiped her eyes as the tears began to fall, "I can't believe you would…you'd _think_…" she stopped talking and began to cry, Bigby wrapped his arms around her and held her to him while she wept. He leaned his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, letting her scent wash over him.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly, as she burrowed her head against his chest "I just want this sorted out as soon as possible but I need all the information I can get to connect the dots…"

He felt her nod and she leaned back a little and wiped her face, Bigby looked down and felt concerned for the young woman. Red sniffed and met his eyes, "I look a state don't I?" she asked her voice still thick, glancing down she saw the black marks of her make up on Bigby's white shirt "Shit…I'm sorry, I've ruined your shirt."

"Don't worry about it, I can always try buying one in a different colour," he joked and Red smiled weakly.

"Surprised how no one's commented on our matching outfits yet," she said before sighing "I'm sorry Bigby…I keep taking things out on you when you're the only one who's helping me," she said quietly "I just…I just don't want to relive _that_ night."

He nodded "It's understandable, we'll fill out a statement when _you're_ ready," he wiped away the last tear away with his thumb tenderly "and don't beat yourself up over your emotions, your body's changing and it's a lot to handle without your Grams murder to deal with as well. Just know you can talk to me."

Red nodded "I know…and knowing that helps, believe me," then she stepped back out of his arms, "Let's go and solve this," she said determinedly.

The outside of the club looked seedy already with it's fluorescent, neon sign and Red narrowed her eyes at the woman who stubbed out her cigarette and headed towards them with a fake smile on her face. Bigby put his hand on the small of Red's back and guided her to the door where the woman stood waiting.

"Sheriff, what a nice surprise. I'm not sure I've seen you…or you're lady-friend here before," the woman said, she had on a short, full-sleeved dress on with knee-high boots and a small, purple ribbon tied around her neck. "You're always welcome, of course. Is it business or…_pleasure_?"

Bigby raised an eyebrow, "I'm looking for someone-"

"Finding you someone is our speciality!" the woman interrupted, "but the clubs closed I'm afraid."

"Not quite what I meant," Bigby said "I need to talk to Georgie."

The woman gave him an appreciative look, as her eyes roamed his body, "That's…too bad," she said coyly before smiling at him "I guess you'd better talk to Georgie. You're in luck, he's here. Come in."

As they waited for her to unlock the door, Red raised an eyebrow at Bigby "She seemed to like you," she said in a low voice, feeling slightly irritated as Bigby grinned, "are you sure it's not pleasure instead of business?"

"Jealous?" he asked raising an eyebrow of his own.

"You wish."

The woman turned and held the door open for them, "I should warn you…Georgie does not like to be bothered when he's working and he's kinda in a …._mood_ right now. I mean, more so than usual."

"Don't worry, he has a way with people," Red said sweetly, noticing the woman looking at Bigby again.

"So I've heard," she said closing the door. She led them through the darkened corridor and Red could hear sleazy sounding music coming from somewhere inside the building, "Welcome to the Pudding 'n Pie," the woman said in a false happy voice as if they were both customers "where we cater to the diverse tastes of the Fable community. Your pleasure is our pleasure. Your desires are our desires. Your imagination is the menu and discretion is our guarantee."

"Can we skip the spiel?" Red asked and then looked to the woman, "you might be in trouble here, and I'd leave if I were you."

The woman just smiled "Oh sweetie, we're all in danger."

Inside the strip club, there was just one heavily tattooed man, who Red guessed was Georgie, with a large stereo on his lap as he watched a lone girl dance on the pole. Red averted her eyes when she seen the girl was naked except for a small thong and felt uncomfortable. They stood in the doorway, watching as he berated the young dancer.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped annoyed, in an English accent "You look like you're trying to take a shit! Who's gonna want that? No one's gonna want that! You fucking dozy bitch!"

Bigby's eyes narrowed at Georgie, "Nice guy. Seems like a real prince," he said sarcastically.

"You do have a sense of humour," the woman chuckled "that's good. Keep a hold of this one sweetie," she said to Red as she left them "and good luck."

Red followed Bigby over to the couches where Georgie was, who still didn't notice he had company "It's your face!" he yelled to the girl "You never smile! You've got to smile!" When Bigby got close to him, he turned and looked at them both, particularly Red, "Oh it's you, Sheriff," he said bored turning away "we're closed."

The girl nervously stopped dancing and Georgie snapped his fingers at her, "Keep dancing, I didn't say stop!" she glanced uneasily at Red and Bigby and he let out a groan and paused the music, "Fuck sake! Stay right there then, don't even think about sitting down."

"Leave her alone, asshole," Red said glaring at him, she felt nothing but hate for the man who she held responsible for her friend's murder.

Georgie smirked before turning to Bigby, "What do you want, then?" he asked raising an eyebrow "You and your girlfriend here for some fun?" the dancer covered herself and looked away, Red felt immensely sorry for her, "tell you what, come back after midnight maybe…I can hook you up?"

Bigby didn't say anything but he stood up straight and kept his eyes on Georgie who's smirk grew larger, "Hope you're not a shy one, love," he said to Red not looking away from the other man either, "this one needs a girl who can take a beating. Tell me sheriff, do you prefer a stationary target or one that will put up a fight?"

"I'm not here for that," Bigby said his voice dangerously soft.

"Oh 'I'm not here for that' Just stopped in for the chips then?" he laughed and sat back in the couch, putting his foot up "Jesus Bigby, you're so corny. I love it though, no seriously, I love it."

Red, for the first time, hoped that Bigby would punch this guy as he stepped closer, Georgie's posture stayed relaxed as he looked up at him, "Okay, alright sheriff. Just fucking with you. Look, I know why you're both here."

"Who told you?"

Georgie leaned forward "Listen sheriff, around here we can't afford to wait for you and your swanky pals to take an interest," he said seriously "when shit happens…I hear about it. Especially when it concerns my livelihood."

Bigby paused before speaking again, "In that case, I assume you knew Lilly was glamoured?"

"Of course she was, you daft git. She was a troll."

"She was glamoured to look like another Fable," Red said folding her arms, when Georgie just raised an eyebrow in a 'so-what' way she frowned at him "it's illegal, dumbass, to impersonate another Fable."

Georgie glared "Get your facts right, you little bitch, it's _frowned _on not illegal."

Bigby tensed as he glared at Georgie, "It's illegal as long as I don't like it," he said warningly "the thirteenth floor would never provide a glamour like that. It's strictly black market stuff."

"Ooh, black market, is it? How exciting!" Georgie rolled his eyes, "This is exactly what I'd expect from a thug like you. Storming in, throw around a bunch of accusations, try to scare people but you've got fuck all to back it up."

Red shook her head, this guy certainly was a nasty son of a bitch but she kept silent.

"I wouldn't push me Georgie," Bigby said, "I'm not in the fuckin' mood."

"And we're all just meant to jump anytime the wolf shows his teeth?" he said glancing at the dancer "He used to _be _something you know, but look at him now," he added mockingly.

Bigby grabbed something out of his pocket and held it under Georgie's eyes: it was the now empty glamour tube. He took one look at it before turning away, "Get that out of my face."

"We found this on Lilly's body, it's what contained the glamour she used to look like Snow White. Why did she need to look like her?" Bigby snapped, a little more anger in his voice now as he lost his patience.

Georgie glared at Bigby, "You've got this all wrong, if Lilly was doing a special glamour, it wasn't for me!" he said exasperated "For fuck's sake, I don't want that kind of heat!"

"Who was she doing it for then?"

"She had clients Bigby, maybe one of them was into it. Lot of fucked up people in Fabletown."

"Like who?"

"Try looking in a mirror!" Georgie said cruelly, ignoring Bigby's glare as he started the music again "Anyway, nowt to do with me. You, fuckin' dance!"

The girl on stage jumped and then began to dance again, Bigby looked seriously pissed and Red felt her heart race as Georgie stood up as Bigby went to turn off the stereo and got in the sheriff's face.

"You gonna hit me? Go ahead, probably what you came here for."

Bigby was taller than him slightly and gritted his teeth as he spoke "One more time. Who. Hired. Her?" Georgie went to take a swing at him but pulled back too much and knocked his stereo over, while he stood swearing loudly, Bigby turned and looked at Red.

"I don't think you should be here while I talk to him," he said and she seen the look in his eyes.

Red looked behind her, the other woman was gone, "I'll wait outside then," she said "just…be careful."

As she left, she turned to see the girl on stage watch her leave and couldn't help but feel like she wanted to talk to her but at the same moment, Bigby grabbed Georgie by the front of his tank top and she left the club quickly.

The last thing she wanted to see was Bigby make Georgie talk.


	10. Unwelcome Guests

Red was absolutely freezing as she waited for Bigby outside the Pudding 'n Pie and wished she had a warmer coat. In an effort to keep warm, she rubbed her arms while she began to pace up and down the street. As she turned, she seen a Mundie police officer come out of the motel next door with a barely dressed woman walking behind him, he handed her some cash and she giggled putting the money in her bra, "We'll need to do this again, handsome," she winked then blew him a kiss over her shoulder as she walked away.

When he passed Red, he gave her a second look and she glared at him in return: he probably thought she was a 'woman of the night' considering where she was standing and she sighed in relief when he kept walking. She didn't fancy beating up a Mundie tonight, especially not a police officer.

The door creaked open and she gave Bigby a small smile, "He didn't take long to crack," Red said jokingly but frowned at the Sheriff's confused look, "what's wrong?"

"Just had a confusing conversation with that girl," Bigby said then looked down at his hand and Red noticed he was holding a key, "I think she's gave me a lead."

"Or one hell of a gift," Red said raising an eyebrow and feeling slightly jealous, "that key's for the motel down there. I'm guessing you're going in alone."

Bigby frowned at her and then his eyes widened, "I'm not going to have sex with her Red," he said incredulously "what made you think that?"

"An employee of the Pudding 'n Pie gives you a key to a motel room," Red put a finger on her chin in mock thought, "you're right, she might just want to watch a film with you."

He smiled suddenly and tilted his head, "Jealous?"

"Oh yes, I'm _so_ incredibly jealous of her," Red said sarcastically, Bigby's smile infuriating her, "you go have fun with this _'lead_' and I'll go to Lilly's funeral."

"Do you need cab fare?"

"I've still got some money," Red raised an eyebrow, "plus you might need the cash to tip your lead."

Bigby laughed, "I'll sort this out and then I'll come meet you. We can do your statement together and that will get Snow off your back. Deal?"

"Deal," Red said and they shared a look "just…be careful. She could be honey potting you and I don't want anything happening to you."

"Right back atcha Red," he nodded and turned to head to the motel, "I'll see you soon!"

She smiled after him before hailing a cab and giving him the address. Red leaned against the seat and exhaled slowly, the thought of Bigby with someone made her feel sick. Over the past few days, she had begun to care for him more and more and now she didn't know if she could go through with leaving once this was over. He would make it hard to leave.

Who would have thought it? Little Red Riding Hood falling for the Big Bad Wolf?

They turned the corner and came to the Buckingham Bridge, Red thanked the cab driver and paid him before getting out the cab. She waited till the cab left before climbing over the fence and edging around the metal barricade. In front of her was candles lighting the way to the funeral and she turned sombre remembering Rapunzel's funeral. Back then she had her Grams for comfort, as well as Jack and now she had no one.

She walked along and came out to a small area where there were seats set up. Holly and Gren were present as well as: Lawrence, the women from the Pudding 'n Pie and surprisingly Snow White who was dressed in black and was speaking to Holly. Frowning, she headed towards Holly who glared at her as she approached, "Where the fuck is he?" she growled.

"Who?" Red asked, noticing the tension.

"That fuckin' sheriff!" Holly snapped "I went down there to get Holly's body and he's only gone and dumped her down the Witching Well!"

Red felt surprised "Bigby wouldn't do that," she said quickly and narrowed her eyes at Snow "but I know someone who would."

"If you're referring to me, you're very wrong," Snow glared at her, "but this isn't the time for arguing, it's a funeral after all."

Gren shook his head "Hardly a funeral without a body to fuckin' bury," he muttered.

"I wasn't meaning you, Miss White," Red said icily, feeling her temper rise "of course I was talking about Crane."

"Crane?" Snow repeated raising an eyebrow, "He wouldn't do that, he-"

"You heard how he talked about trolls down in the chamber," Red interrupted "and he was left alone down there when we went to talk to Holly."

Snow shook her head, "Enough! We're here to say goodbye to Lilly, not come up with wild theories. I shall discuss it _in private_ with Bigby," she put on a concerned face and put a hand on Holly's arm, "are you ready to begin?"

Holly nodded but grabbed Red's hand, "I'm not angry at you, sweetie" she said quietly, "sit with me?"

"Of course," Red said and followed her to the front, sitting beside her while Gren sat on the other side. Snow began to talk about Lilly and how she was going to be missed while Red tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, it irked her to no end how Snow had managed to come out looking the hero when she was the one in charge of paperwork. She could have hassled Crane or better yet, went straight to Bigby with Lilly's disappearance but she didn't. She just ignored the paperwork yet again and another Fable had died.

"-Lilly had many friends, but there were only a few Fables she was truly close too," Snow stopped talking and gave a small shake of the head before speaking again and Red looked behind her to see Bigby standing looking worried.

"Be back in a minute," she whispered to Holly and stood quickly to walk over to him, "hey, did you find out anything?" she asked but Bigby didn't look at her.

He was staring intently at Snow White and Red felt her jealousy come back, almost consuming her to the point she wanted to punch him. "I need to talk to Snow, its private," he said his eyes flickering to hers quickly.

"Of course it is," Red said flatly, trying not to let any bitterness show in her voice "just to warn you, Holly's fucking angry at you."

Bigby frowned at her, "It would appear she's not the only one," he said but he glanced at Holly quickly "why's she mad at me?"

"She thinks you threw Lilly's body down the Witching Well and your _beloved_ Snow didn't defend you but instead defended Crane," Red muttered "So I'd just watch out if I were you."

Before she could go back to her seat, Bigby grabbed her arm and backed away from the others "What the hell is up with you?" he hissed "Everytime Snow's mentioned, you go in a massive fucking mood with me."

"I can't stand the woman and you make her out to be some fucking saint!" Red tried to keep her voice low but it was a challenge, "She didn't give a _shit_ about Rapunzel until the funeral and it's happening again with Lilly."

"You know, I have _tried_ to be patient with you Red. I alone know what it's like to have the wolf blood but my patience is wearing thin," Bigby warned her "you're acting like a spoilt child who isn't getting all the attention."

Red growled and wrenched her hand out of his grip, "You know what? I'll make it easier for you and your patience. I'll find somewhere else to stay and find out what happened to Grams on my own," she felt her voice hitch in her throat and hated how he could make her feel so many emotions at once "I won't be a problem anymore."

"I don't want you to leave," Bigby said seriously, his eyes meeting hers "Just tell me what's going on?"

Red opened her mouth to speak but closed it shut when Snow came up behind them, "Bigby? You need to talk to me?" she asked quietly.

"Forget it," Red muttered, "I need a minute alone."

She walked by them and ignored Bigby saying her name and hugged herself tightly. What the hell was wrong with her? She needed to keep her emotions in check or one of these days Bigby really was going to wash his hands of her. Letting out a shaky breath, she stopped and leaned against the wall willing herself not to cry. She had to go back to the funeral and pay her respects to Lilly and be there for Holly.

"Good evening darlin', now why is such a pretty little thing like you out here on her own?"

Red turned and narrowed her eyes at the two Tweedles "You both should just fuck off, this is a funeral and I know for a fact Holly won't want you here," she said turning to leave but froze when she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her back.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to someone holding a gun," Tweedle Dum said smugly "turn around, nice and easy now."

Tweedle Dee grinned "Riddle me this love, is our dutiful Sheriff present at this shindig?"

"Yes."

"Good, good, two birds with one stone," Tweedle Dee raised his shotgun "now, you lead us back. You'll make a nice bargaining chip to make sure the Sheriff does nothing stupid."

They walked back to the funeral slowly with the gun still against her back, "No alarming the others now, this can be done in a civil manner sweetie."

Tweedle Dum walked slightly in front of her and she wished she could have warned Bigby before he too had a gun pressed against his back, "Constable," Dum said smarmily and tutted when Bigby tried to turn "wait, wait, wait, easy now girl. You know how this goes. The first thing in a visit. You say How do you do?"

Seeing Red as he glanced over his shoulder, Bigby growled "I'd tell you to run, but it won't do any good. Just make it more fun for me."

"What're you dreamin' about?" Dum snorted "You ain't a fast enough pup to stop my brother from emptying both barrels into sweet Little Red Riding Hood's back, are you now?"

"Lay on finger on her and I'll rip your throat out."

Red tried not to panic as Dee laughed "Oh trust me, it's not our fingers we want to put on her."

"I'm still hurtin' you know," Dum said to Bigby his lip curling slightly "from our little talk in the cell. And I'll be honest, I'd love nothing more than to carve a sweet poem right into your face for the sufferin' you've caused me….but I am a professional, and we're here for a job."

Dee nodded "We'll snip to the chase, for all's sakes. A little bird told us that you're fittin' to go after Crane and you see, we have an interest in that particular boy."

"So you leave Crane alone and we'll leave you and you're lovely female companion alone."

Bigby's back stiffened "You have three seconds to fuck off before this goes to a place you don't want it to."

"Bigby-" Red said but after a quick jab with the gun, she fell silent.

"Oh dear, I don't seem to have my stopwatch on me," Dum said sarcastically "so what's it gonna be? We have a deal? You leave Crane alone and we leave you to yours?"

Holly glanced in their direction and looked furious when she seen the two Tweedles, Red's heart began to beat faster in her chest: she didn't want this to end badly. "Brother!" Dee said warningly and Dum glared at Bigby.

"Fastly now Sheriff, what's it gonna be?"

"Just don't hurt anyone."

Dee sighed "That doesn't sound like a yes to me."

"Always wanting to do things the fun way…" Dum said dangerously, his hand holding the gun tightening slightly.

As the other Fables approached, Dee and Dum stood up straight showing their guns. Bigby reached behind him and pulled Red to him, "You okay?" he whispered and she nodded shakily.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! Invertebrates!" Dee announced "Please! Rest easy, this is not-"

Gren stepped forward, frowning at the Tweedles, "What the hell is going on?" he growled, taking in Red's scared expression and Bigby's pissed off one.

"What's happening?" Snow asked worriedly, her eyes flickering to Bigby who still had a hold of Red.

"Very sorry to impose, but we only had a deal to work out with Bigby," Dum raised his voice before smirking at them "and we're unhappy to report that things did not go as smoothly as planned."

Snow's look of concern was replaced with a scowl "Bigby, what is he talking about?"

"Never you mind that, Miss White," Dee answered "it ain't any of your-"

Gren shook his head, "What deal?" he snarled his only eye looking at them all intently "What the fuck is he talking about Sheriff?"

"They want me to leave Crane alone," Bigby said glaring at Dum while turning his body so he was in front of Red, "they threatened Red and I with those guns."

"Crane?"

Dum narrowed his eyes at the sheriff "Aww, now you shouldn't've done that, old boy, really."


	11. Catch Me When I Fall

The apartment was too quiet, it was driving Red mad as she sat in the darkness waiting for Bigby to come back. He and Swineheart and Snow had disappeared into the business office after Bufkin reported there was a problem and Red, for once, didn't mind being sent to the flat. She had a lot to think about. To her surprise, Colin wasn't anywhere to be seen and she couldn't help but wonder where a pig could hide in a Mundie neighbourhood. She closed her eyes and reluctantly relived the events from the funeral….

Heart beating fast, Red felt Bigby try and push her away from him but she stood her ground and gripped onto his hand. Glancing at him, she shook her head slightly and his eyes narrowed at her. 'Don't be a hero,' his eyes seemed to say but she didn't care, she wasn't risking losing him.

Before the Tweedles or Red &amp; Bigby could do anything, there was a pained cry as Holly and Gren lost their glamours and changed shape. Growling angrily, Holly looked at Bigby "What did I tell you? What did I say?"

"Holly…" Bigby said warningly and stepped towards her.

Gren loomed over the Tweedles "You think you mother fuckers can come here uninvited?" he snarled "You think you can just fuckin' interrupt Lilly's funeral?"

"Calm down, darling. It was just a simple business transaction," Tweedle Dum said raising his shot gun slightly, "

Holly shook her head, her eyes narrowed on the brother's "You freaks aren't getting away with this," she said dangerously.

Red watched as Snow White fearfully glanced between Holly and the guns "Holly! Don't move!" she said worriedly.

"Yeah, listen to the lady, love!"

Dee nodded, "Things don't have to turn sloppy now."

"Holly, they're not worth it," Red said turning to look at the barmaid, who shifted her gaze onto her "They're going to leave and we're gonna say goodbye to your sister."

It seemed as if Holly thought over her words and Red felt a little part of her worry fade away but soon things happened all at once at Tweedle Dum's next words:

"Yes, let's spare all the fuss. It's just a dead whore."

Letting out a roar of anger, Holly charged towards the Tweedles and a gunshot echoed through the night as she fell to the ground with blood pouring out of her side. "HOLLY!" Gren shouted and swiped Tweedle Dee with his only arm then proceeded to choke him.

"I got it, Dee!" Dum shouted and raised his weapon but before he could fire it, Bigby grabbed the gun and the two men began to wrestle for control over the gun. Red felt fear as she seen Holly's unmoving body and didn't know what to do. She seen Dee reach for his gun while Gren looked worriedly over at Holly.

"GREN! LOOK OUT-"

Shouting out in pain, Gren fell backwards and fell still as Dee got to his feet and aimed it at Bigby.

"NO!" Red shouted and made for Dee but before she could get there he fired and hit Bigby in the shoulder, they took off as soon as the sheriff fell and Red felt torn between chasing them and helping Bigby.

Deciding on the latter, she fell to her knees and felt her heart race again as he groaned in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes flickering over his shoulder and back to his face.

"I'll…I'll be fine," he whispered and his eyes fell on Snow White kneeling over Holly. She helped him to sit up and his eyes turned on her, "Are you okay?" he asked, his hand gripping hers tightly.

Red glanced down surprised and gave him a reassuring nod, "Just shaken but I'll live, don't worry."

"We need to get Swineheart here," Snow said shakingly "Holly and Gren need help."

"I'll go call him!" Vivienne said quickly, "there's a phone down the street!"

Nerissa nodded, "I'll come with you."

As the girls left, Red sighed and sat down on the ground "What the hell is going on Bigby?" she asked quietly.

"I have no idea," Bigby said shaking his head, "it's all gone to shit."

Opening her eyes, she glanced down at her clothes and felt sickened when she saw herself covered in blood. She shook slightly as she immediately took off the shirt and shimmied out of her jeans. Trying to calm her breathing, she filled the sink with cold water and searched the cupboards for salt to put her clothes into soak. Red really needed to invest in some more clothes, she couldn't keep borrowing Bigby's shirts and made a mental note to do that as soon as she could.

Heading into the bedroom, she got dressed into the pair of shorts she had brought to sleep in and guiltily a black t-shirt of Bigby's as she sat down on the chair with a drink. Leaning back into the chair, she had just finished her drink when the door opened and a weary looking Bigby walked in.

"Lookin' good Red," he smiled tiredly as he took in her appearance.

"Thanks, it's what the models wear," Red joked "I hear it's very in – wearing men's clothes all the time."

"Well, I find it very appealing."

Red noticed how tired he was and raised an eyebrow, "Come on, you should go to bed and sleep…"

"No, I've got too much work to do," Bigby said reluctantly looking into his tiny office, "Snow wants me to-"

"- to do far too much," Red interrupted as she sat up on the back of the armchair and pointed at the seat as she gave him a frown, "now sit down. That's an order Sheriff."

Looking amused, Bigby relented and sat in front of her "What exactly do you have planned for me Deputy Red?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to enjoy," Red whispered into his ear and began to massage his shoulders and felt just how stressed he was. "Fuck, Bigby, have you ever relaxed? You're really tense."

He groaned as her hands got to work, "I'd be lying if I said yes."

She smiled softly and focussed on his shoulders, his big…..broad, manly shoulders…she bit her lip as some naughty thoughts crossed her mind. Involving her hands on his shoulders but in a different situations. It wasn't helping that she had the Sheriff groaning like that.

"You're good at this," Bigby said, leaning back into her more and sighing, "better be careful or I'll be expecting this after a hard day's work."

"I wouldn't mind," Red said her hands lowering slightly "it's not exactly a punishment for me, is it? Massaging a hunk of a man."

Bigby turned smiling slightly "I'm a hunk, am I?"

"Oh shut up, you know you are," she smiled softly "you don't need me telling you that."

"Yeah, but it's nice to hear it."

After working out most of the kinks, Red noticed the time and gave him a gentle push, "Come on, you need to sleep," she said "especially after you've been shot."

"Yeah, I suppose," he stretched out and then patted her leg, "you're a gem, Red, you really are."

"I aim to please."

"I can believe it."

Suddenly she was hit by nerves, they would flirt but it would never be like this and now she had him between her legs….not in that way but still. "We should probably get to sleep," she said and got up from the chair and walked into the bedroom, her heart beating a little faster as she heard Bigby follow.

Getting under the covers, she seen him grab some clothes and leave to change in the bathroom. As she heard him switching off lights, she lay back and tried to calm herself down. He probably could hear her heartbeat but she frowned when he didn't come into the bedroom.

"Bigby!" she called and sat up again in bed as he stopped in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Are you not gonna sleep in here?" she asked, raising her eyebrow "You've been shot which means you're not sleeping in that chair."

Bigby paused before he shrugged, "All right, but don't blame me if you're overcome with desire," he said pulling back the covers and climbing in beside her, "I've been told I'm a..._hunk_ of a man."

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?" Red laughed lying back down and facing him.

Closing his eyes, he grinned "Not likely."

Smiling softly, she hesitated before shuffling closer and seen him open his eyes in surprise as she cuddled into him. "Good night, Bigby," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Good night Red," Bigby said softly and she felt his hands on her back, holding her close, "sleep tight."


	12. The Final Straw

When Red woke up the next morning, she reached over the bed and only felt cold sheets and frowned to herself: Bigby was gone. She couldn't smell him – or Colin for that matter – in the flat and wondered where they both were.

Rolling onto her back, she bit her lip and thought about last night…she had fallen asleep in his arms and she had witnessed the softer side to the Sheriff and that had surprised her. Red had known him for a while now, he had always been polite to her and her to him. They had shared a story together and a future, he used to always come in for rare steak when she did her little stint in the Eggman's Diner and they would converse almost like friends. Other Fables thought it strange how she could be friendly to someone who had devoured her dressed as her Grams but Fabletown was _everyone's _second chance.

The royalty were no longer King's and Queen's or Prince and Princesses' they all had to get a job and survive in this world, just like the rest of them. In the beginning it had worked out but….then things got bad.

Sighing, she felt a pang thinking of before with Rapunzel, the last time she spoke to her…

_"__You two are disgusting the way you keep smiling at each other."_

_Red bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at Jack Horner and felt a slight blush spread when Jack winked at her. "I can't help it if he's fallen for me," she joked, blowing him a kiss before turning back to Rapunzel who was grinning._

_"__Oh don't pay attention to me, I'm just jealous of your pretty boyfriend" She said leaning back in her chair in the Egg man Diner and smiling "lucky bitch."_

_Laughing, Red ate another fry and looked out the window, "On a scale of Bigby Wolf and Toad, he scores quite high," she smirked as Rapunzel snorted at her words._

_"__You used to have such a crush on the Sheriff," she said teasingly, "your face used to go bright red whenever he walked by with his bulging muscles trying to escape that white shirt and deep brown eyes," Rapunzel sighed wistfully, "I wouldn't mind a go on him myself. That man is a sex god."_

_Rolling her eyes, Red shook her head, "Oh shut up, you used to get all flustered too," she glanced at her watch and sighed "I guess we should hurry dinner, you need to start….work soon."_

_The smile slid from Rapunzel's face and she looked away embarrassedly "Yeah…does…does your Grams know…?"_

_"__No, you didn't want me to tell anyone and I won't," Red promised and put her hand over her friends and gave her a soft smile when she finally lifted her eyes to look at her, "Rapunzel, you're my best friend. I'd never betray your trust."_

_Rapunzel smiled and nodded "I know you wouldn't and I love you for that," she ran a hand through her hair that had grown a couple of inches while they had been eating, "damn hair, I wish it didn't get so damn long all the time."_

_"__I'm so jealous of your hair, mine goes all scraggly and gross looking when I grow it out," Red tried to keep a happy tone to her voice but inside she felt awful that her friend had to….lower herself to working in the Pudding 'n Pie. She didn't speak about it at all and had to wear a stupid ribbon around her neck at all times: part of her uniform she had said and Red had rolled her eyes. Georgie was a total dick._

_"__Well, I'll see you and Flycatcher tomorrow then?" Rapunzel made a sad face, "Poor guy needs cheering up, lost his job at the Woodlands."_

_"__Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm gonna go hang out with Jack."_

_"__Okay, 'hon, love you!"_

And that had been the last conversation she had had with Rapunzel before some Fable found her bruised and battered body down some alleyway. After that, life had gotten shit and Red had moved away.

Now here she was, back again and still girls were dying and _still_ the Business Office did nothing.

Deciding she was too awake to try and sleep some more, she got up and was pleased to see her washing was dry which meant she could wear her own clothes again. Dressing quickly, Red had just pulled on her jeans when the front door opened and she could smell Bigby….and Snow come into the flat.

"Red?" she heard Bigby call out and frowned when she heard the disappointed tone he used.

Stepping out of the bedroom, her frown deepened when she seen Snow glare at her and Bigby shake his head, "What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked jokingly but fell serious when they didn't say anything, "Bigby, what the-"

"Can you please come with us, Miss Hood?" Snow interrupted and raised an eyebrow, "The Sheriff and I need to have a word with you in his office."

Feeling defensive, Red folded her arms "Fine…but I want to know what this is about and why I'm getting treated like a criminal."

"We can talk in my office," Bigby said quietly, holding the door open for her, "just come with us."

Following him to his office, she felt a little worried when he wouldn't even look at her. This wasn't because of last night was it? No, it couldn't be….or was it? Feeling confused, she took a seat and waited till he sat down opposite her while Snow remained standing by the door, guarding it like she would make a break for it.

"We…we had a look around Crane's office, trying to find a clue where he's gone," Bigby started, leaning back and still not looking at her, "and we found some letters, letters about your Grams and…yourself."

Red felt curious, "Is it some lead to who killed her?" she asked, looking at Bigby and feeling annoyed when he didn't answer straight away.

"It could be," Snow said coldly.

"We don't know who sent them, there was no name but they were also….reports on your Grams and you," Bigby said, "something about your suspicious behaviour and coming into a lot of money before you left and your Grams asking for help about a debt."

Red frowned: Crane had reports on her? Had the Tweedles been keeping an eye on her, she remembered the night when Bigby had fought Gren, what Tweedle Dee had said to her.

_"__Shut up asshole," Red glared at him, "you don't know anything."_

_"__Oh you're wrong about that sweetie," Dee's eyes narrowed at her and a grin grew on his face, "I know a lot of things about you and your Grams…disappearance."_

From behind her, she heard the click of Snow's shoes as she began to pace, "There was also a report on Rapunzel's death-"

"Murder."

"-about how yet again, your Grams went about asking for help, help to deal with you. Apparently, she was worried you were into drugs?" Snow asked, her voice full of suspicion "And getting into a lot of fights?"

Red thought back to after Rapunzel's funeral, she had turned to drink and had been in a very dark place but she never did drugs. She wouldn't stoop that low but Grams had been worried. Often, she would just be next door with Flycatcher and Jack having a drink, it wasn't like she was on the streets but she didn't know why they were both bringing this up.

"I've never done drugs," Red said a little heatedly "after Rapunzel was murdered I turned to drink but I was always with friends. I got into fights with Briar Rose because I caught her and Jack kissing and I was angry," she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Snow, "I would have thought you would understand Snow, you've been cheated on too. Hurts don't it?"

Snow glared at her, "We're not talking about me. We're talking about you."

"What the hell is this about?" Red snapped, looking between them both, "What, you think it's because of me Grams was killed?" she fell silent and her heart seemed to stop beating as Bigby averted his eyes.

He sighed, "You never talked about it Red, what happened that night. You left with a lot of money and your Grams went into debt at the same time and then shortly disappeared. There's a lot of Fables who did drugs where you lived and maybe, you got sick of never having any money," he finally looked at her and she felt betrayed "so you do a couple of jobs but try to back out and it doesn't end well. We'll understand if that's the case."

"So what? They turn me into a wolf for kicks?" she said angrily and narrowed her eyes at him, "For your information, Grams hocked all her jewellery including her wedding ring to get me out of here and start a new life. I didn't run around selling my fuckin' body for sex or dealing drugs. Ask in at the Pawned Prawn and they'll tell you. She told me I needed to get out after what happened to Rapunzel and I agreed."

Snow rolled her eyes, "It's your word against a dead woman, how convenient for you."

"Fuck you Snow!" Red snarled and stood so quickly that the other woman looked a bit worried as she turned to her, "How dare you accuse me of murder just because you and your beloved Crane have fucked up majorly and are looking for a scapegoat!"

Bigby stood up also and came between the two women, "Red, we have to investigate all the leads we have," he said calmly "so just keep calm-"

"NO!" Red had never felt this angry in her life, was this really the same Bigby from last night? "Gren was right about you, your just a fuckin' lap dog for the Woodlands, trying to pin all this on me so you can claim you solved the case and forget about my Grams-"

"Now hold on," Bigby snapped "it isn't like that at all. I can't give you special treatment, Red!"

Red shook her head "Fuck you Bigby, I feel like I don't even know you."

She pushed past him and Snow and headed straight to the flat, kicking the door open with a loud bang Red went into the bedroom and began to pack her belongings. Hearing Bigby follow her, she ignored him as she gathered her things.

"Red….RED!" Bigby shouted when she didn't answer and grabbed her arm, making her look at him, "Would you stop for one fuckin' second and talk to me?"

She glared at him as she wrenched her arm away, "Just tell me one thing Bigby, what changed? You were on my side at the beginning and suddenly you're treating me like I'm a fucking junkie who doesn't care my Grams get murdered," she raised an eyebrow "well?"

He paused before answering, "Snow pointed out-"

"Oh of course Snow was the one to start this witch-hunt!" Red growled turning back around to zip up her small bag, "Perfect, Princess Snow the Bitch would be the one to point the finger at me."

"-pointed out that you got angry whenever she was mentioned because you might be hiding something. You've been acting weird since you got here, not telling me what happened and being all cryptic," Bigby continued firmly, ignoring her comment, "you didn't even care about your Grams body, someone who didn't have something to hide would be doing everything she could to help solve this and say goodbye to her Grams but you didn't, you left right after she was murdered and never looked back. Can you blame her for being a little suspicious of you?"

Red slung her bag over her shoulder, "This isn't a black and white situation, Bigby," she said shaking her head "there are plenty of grey areas. I got turned into a fucking wolf! I was scared that if I went to the Business Office they would pin Grams death on me and send me to the Farm, so I came to you because apparently you know when someone is lying and you knew what it was like to be like this," she felt the fight leave her and she felt her eyes well up as memories of that night flashed through her mind "I didn't go back, because Grams' body was ripped to shreds and I couldn't even recognize her. She was practically ripped apart and unrecognizable, bits of her body spread about the flat. I couldn't be there one more second so I packed a bag and got out. And your memory must be pretty shitty because you've been the one too busy to fill in a report because yet again, more girls have been murdered so don't dare say I've been avoiding the issue."

Seeing she was close to tears, Bigby's expression softened and he held out a hand but Red stepped back, "A guilty person would have just moved somewhere else. Pretended it never happened," she said flatly "they wouldn't come back and ask for help. I shouldn't have done that because it's been a waste of time."

"Red…."

"Good luck with your investigation, Sheriff," she said wiping a tear away quickly, "I'm leaving."

He didn't stop her from leaving the flat and he didn't run after her when she walked to the elevator.

She didn't know if he heard her break down in the elevator but at this point, Red didn't care anymore.


	13. Lose Myself

It was freezing cold as Red sat shivering on the bench on the street, wondering what her next move should be and where the hell she was going to go. She had nowhere to stay and no one to ask for help not since she royally fucked up things with Bigby. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and began to rootle around hoping to find some spare cash to buy something to eat. Every so often, she sniffed the air in case she could smell cigarettes and whiskey, knowing that it would be Bigby but she never smelt it.

Her mind was still reeling from what she had found out. Crane had reports on her and Grams, letters and the Tweedles were somehow involved too. Frowning, she rubbed her head and tried to make sense of it all. What really confused her was this talk about debt. Her Grams was the most frugal woman ever, never spent more than she earned and would never allow Red to spend any money on rubbish. Her clothes were bought from thrift shops and if they were ripped or torn, they would be mended not thrown away.

Unless the money Grams gave her to get out of Fabletown wasn't her own…

_They stood at the bus-stop and waited in the dark for the bus to arrive. Red had decided the other week that she was getting out of Fabletown, she tried to convince her Grams to come too but she had refused but approved of her grand-daughter's choice. Red looked nervously at her Grams and seen how worried she was. "I'm gonna be okay Grams," she said trying to reassure her "I've got the job and the flat all ready and I know to behave myself and not attract any trouble."_

_"__I know sweetie," Grams nodded and tried to smile "but I'm going to worry nevertheless. It's my job." _

_Red linked her arm through hers and looked into the similar green eyes, "I'll call you every night if it makes you feel better."_

_She hesitated before pressing a thick envelope into her hands, "This will keep you from coming back," her Grams looked around before moving them away from a mirror in a shop window, "it isn't safe in Fabletown darling, you __**have**_ _to stay away. I can't see you lying in an alleyway battered and bruised like Rapunzel…I wish she came to me instead of…__**that**__ place."_

_"__It's my fault, I should have told you," Red said feeling her throat close up as she thought of her best friend, "but she begged me not too."_

_Her Grams stroked her hair and shook her head sadly "Don't ever blame yourself for her death my dear. They'll find who done this and make sure he takes a swim down the Witching Well."_

_Red bit her tongue and instead opened the envelope and her eyes widened at the amount of money in the envelope, "Grams where did you-"_

_But her Grams shook her head as the bus pulled up, "The less you know, the safer you'll be."_

Had her Grams borrowed money off of the wrong person? But why would they turn her into a wolf?

Glancing up and down the street, she suddenly felt as if someone was watching her and narrowed her eyes she scanned the area. It was late in the afternoon and there were too many people walking around. Unable to notice anyone staring at her, Red stood up and began to walk down the street. It wasn't until a few minutes later, she realized what way she was heading and felt her lips twitch.

Taking a shortcut down the alley, Red made it half-way down before stopping as a man stepped out of the shadows. Pressing her lips together, she glanced behind her but felt her heart stop when she seen another man approaching her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," one said with bad teeth and a lot of tattoos, "welcome to _our_ alley. I'm Hank and this is Fred. We'll look after you."

Fred licked his lips as his eyes roved over Red's body, "Damn Hank, she's got a damn fine rack. We're gonna have fun with this one."

"I know buddy."

"Both of you walk away now or else I'm gonna get angry," Red said in what she hoped was a threatening tone but they both grinned as they came closer.

"It's just you against us, baby," Hank sneered as his hand reached out to grab her arm, "I don't think we'll have any trouble here."

Red felt rage within her as they both pressed against her and as Hank tried to slide his hand up her body, Red saw Red. She didn't resist but she gave into the anger and allowed herself to lose it. The wolf inside being released.

The man screamed as Red's hand shot out and caught his, she bent his hand right back and heard the bone snap. His friend let go of Red and backed up, letting out a shout as Hank wailed on the ground gripping his arm. Turning, she seen him gape at her in horror and looking down she seen she had claws instead of nails. Her wolfish side definitely was out.

"What…what the fuck are you?" Hank cried out, "Stupid freakin' bitch!"

Glaring at him, Red dug her claws into his shoulder and gripped it tight. The blood came seeping out and covered her fingers, usually she was squeamish but she felt a strange feeling of pride having this scum crying out in pain on the ground. He attempted to punch her but Red ripped her claws out of his shoulder and grabbed him by the neck instead and shredded the skin. She must have hit the artery because blood spurted out.

Hank's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he stared at her, blood pouring over his neck and hand as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"FUCK! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Red looked down at her blood-soaked hand thoughtfully before lifting her eyes to look at him. "Yeah, looks like I did," she smirked feeling her canines sharpen "and you're next."

* * *

Bigby patted his leg impatiently as he waited inside the elevator, after going to the Trip Trap he had a lucky streak and found out the name and address of Crane's witch which meant Jack Horner hadn't been lying to him when he caught him in Crane's apartment. He had phoned Snow and told her what he had found out and she had agreed to meet him at Aunty Greenleaf's apartment.

While he waited for the elevator to stop, Bigby let out a sigh as his mind drifted to Red. He hated how things had ended between them. When she had left, Bigby was torn whether to follow or not but Snow came in and revealed that Bufkin overheard Crane on the phone and he knew he had to let her go.

He just hoped she was safe.

When the doors pinged open, Bigby was surprised to see Snow standing in front of the door "Bigby! I just got here," she said sounding slightly out of breath, "Do you think we've missed him?"

"I sure as hell hope not," Bigby muttered and began to look at the door numbers, "it's Number 23, keep an eye out for it."

Snow glanced at her watch and groaned, "We're late."

"Yeah, I know."

He stopped in front of the door and felt the adrenaline rush through him at the thought of catching the sick pervert. "This is it," he whispered and looked to Snow, who was looking slightly wary.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" she asked him and then her eyes widened when she seen him go to kick the door in, "Wait! Wait! Wait! What are you doing?"

Bigby raised an eyebrow, "What does it look like?"

"Don't just kick it in!" Snow snapped in disbelief "We don't know what's on the other side. Let's just save the last resort for last."

Feeling angry, the Sheriff threw his hands up in the air "Fine! Okay, what would you have me do instead?"

"I don't know….knock? I mean we have no idea what's behind this-"

They stopped arguing when the door opened slightly and Bigby tensed only to feel surprised when a young dark haired girl sleepily stood there. "Hello?" she asked before yawning "You woke me up…"

"Uh, sorry about that," Snow said slowly, still looking at the girl confused.

The young girl looked between them both, "Is something wrong? I don't think I've seen either of you before."

"Well, pardon the intrusion. I wasn't aware this was a munchkin's house," Bigby said with an amused tone.

"Well, Dorothy it isn't," the girl replied coolly.

Snow snorted at her comment, "Sharp kid," she murmured glancing at Bigby who shook his head.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Rachel," she answered warily but opened the door a little wider "who are you? Just so we're not…_strangers_."

Bigby wondered if this was the witch's daughter "Well, I'm the Sheriff and this is my…partner."

"Boss."

They glared at each other while the little girl smiled pleasantly "Pleased to meet you. How do you do? Is there…anything you need?"

"Is Aunty Greenleaf home? Does she live here?"

Rachel tilted her head and frowned "You mean my mom?"

"She ever…you know, make the nightstand levitate?" Bigby asked, trying to look into the apartment for a sign someone else was in there, "Turns frogs into cats? That kind of thing?"

Snow rolled her eyes at Bigby's subtleness, "What he means is, is she a witch dear?"

"Oh no," Rachel replied, shaking her head "I would never call my mommy that. She treats me alright."

Bigby felt agitated, he just _knew_ the answer was within the flat and he wished the small girl wasn't here. Looking at Snow, he raised an eyebrow "Snow, can you just…do something here? I never have any idea what to say to these people."

"You mean children?" Snow shook her head at Bigby before smiling kindly at Rachel, "Do you mind if my friend here takes a look around? I promise we'll be quick so you can hurry back to bed."

Not even waiting for the girl to answer, Bigby walked into the living room and looked around. It was in better condition than some other Fable's flats and he looked at the fireplace in particular: A giant deer skull with antlers hung above it with a picture of the young girl and who he assumed was Aunty Greenleaf beside her. They were both smiling in the picture and Bigby wondered where the mother was.

He heard the door slam close before Rachel came running up to him, "I've been here all night!" she cried out desperately "Nobody's been here!"

Bigby looked at her suspiciously his instincts told him that something was wrong and he continued to look around the apartment, the little girl huffed in an annoyed way and folded her arms, "Ok, 'Boss' I'm gonna trust your friend not to break anything…just don't get me into trouble!"

"Look for anything unusual," Bigby whispered to Snow as Rachel plonked herself down on a chair and watch them like a hawk.

"Yeah like Crane," Snow whispered back looking around the flat "he could still be here."


	14. Auntie Greenleaf

After searching the flat Bigby was nearly growling in frustration after finding nothing. Rachel was no help and kept repeating that no one was there and she wanted to go to bed. He left Snow to deal with her as the large tree in the corner caught his eye.

"What is this?" he asked, turning back to look at Rachel.

"Mommy uses that to carve her trinkets," she explained, Bigby picked up that she was looking at the tree as if it was sacred, "it's from the old world."

Snow frowned a little as she looked over at the tree as well, "Trinkets? Like glamours?" she glanced at Rachel who just shrugged before rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Refusing to give up, Bigby sniffed the air and got a faint whiff of Crane, "Goddamnit!" he cursed and punched the wall.

"Shouldn't say that," Rachel said in a sing song voice, "swearing is bad."

Snow ignored her and crossed her arms "Nothing?" she said almost disappointedly and Bigby felt pissed off with her. He was trying here.

"I keep getting whiffs of that aftershave of his," Bigby muttered shaking his head.

"I do too…." Snow added sadly.

Rachel yawned loudly "Can I go to bed now please?" she asked and swayed a little as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Bigby felt bad for keeping her up but couldn't help but wonder where her mom was.

"Yes you can, Rachel," Snow said kindly and nodded at Bigby, "we should go. He isn't here."

Snow and Rachel headed to the door but then something caught his eye: a small glamour tube on the desk and his eyes narrowed.

"Mommy really doesn't let anyone play with that," Rachel said quickly seeing him pause at the desk "trust me, I've tried."

He walked over to it and picked it up and heard Rachel rush over to him with a panicked look on her face. "Oh no, no, no, no! Please, please, please just put that back exactly where you found it. No one is allowed to play with that!"

"It's alright honey," Snow said comfortingly as she put a hand on her shoulder "Bigby isn't going to break it."

Rachel grabbed at Snow's hand with widened eyes "No, you don't understand! She will freak out if she discovers I've let people in here and let them touch her stuff, okay?"

"I'm not gonna break it," Bigby said calmly and slowly twisted the top off "I'm just gonna open it."

"NO!" Rachel suddenly lunged at Bigby making him pause in surprise "Put it down! Please don't! This isn't what you think!" she seemed almost in tears "You've gotta believe me, that guy isn't here! I promise!"

Snow held her back and tried to calm her down "It's going to be okay Rachel, I promise you."

Bigby opened the glamour and suddenly green light filled the room as Rachel let out a cry of pain, only it wasn't Rachel it was Auntie Greenleaf. Bigby and Snow looked shocked as the older woman got to her feet and glared at Bigby in particular.

"It hurts…when you do it that fast, you know!"

The door opened and Bigby heard someone enter the room and turned to see Red standing in the doorway looking surprised as she looked at what was happening, "Oh you're here too," Snow said dryly as Auntie Greenleaf sat down on the couch, "wonderful."

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Red asked, folding her arms "Oh let me guess: Auntie Greenleaf's the murderer, not me."

"It wouldn't surprise me, dear," Auntie Greenleaf said snidely looking at Snow in particular "you know what they are like in the Business Office."

Bigby glanced at Red but she avoided his gaze as she walked into the small kitchen and got herself a drink, so he turned his anger towards Auntie Greenleaf, "You think this is some kind of game?" Bigby snarled walking towards her "You think I have the time to waste? This is serious!"

"No, I don't," Auntie Greenleaf replied sarcastically "but congratulations on winning 'it'…if that matters to you."

Snow glared at the older woman "Alright, start explaining!"

"Better do it Greenleaf, she sounds pissed off," Red called from the kitchen.

"And from the beginning!"

Bigby rubbed his head in exasperation: he wasn't going to lose Crane "None of this pathetic witch-craft is gonna prevent me from prying what I need from your gullet. Now tell me where Crane is_ now_!"

Auntie Greenleaf didn't seem threatened and simply raised an eyebrow "I ain't a fortune teller, Wolf. I have no heavenly idea where he went to."

"You have to know something!" Snow said angrily.

"Unless you want a recipe for owl stew…"

There was a snort and Red stood leaning against the doorway drinking from a bottle of coke, Bigby felt his temper snap "Why in the name of everything holy are you protecting this weasely scumbag?" he shouted "I mean…what on earth could he have done to deserve this kind of loyalty!"

"Who says she's loyal to Crane!" Red snapped walking toward Bigby "She might just not know!"

"And what about you?" Bigby asked angrily "When did you get here?"

"Oh I'm guilty again?"

Auntie Greenleaf shook her head, "Red showed up about half an hour before you. I sent her out to deliver a letter and as for Crane – he could be hollow bones tomorrow…and you wouldn't see me cry a drop," she paused before meeting the Sheriff's eyes "but that doesn't mean I can tell you anything. You have friends, don't you? Well, I don't want Crane's friends as enemies. That's what happened to Ruby and look what happened."

"What?" Red whispered and looked in surprise at Auntie Greenleaf.

"You want to get shipped off to the Farm! Huh?" Bigby said threateningly "I'll have you kept in the horse's stables."

Snow looked uneasily as Bigby got even angrier as did Red, "You don't scare me, Sheriff," Auntie Greenleaf muttered.

"You better fuckin' tell me where he is or we can skip the sentencing and go straight to the judgement!"

Red pushed past him and kneeled down beside Auntie Greenleaf, "Greenleaf, this is serious…okay, if Crane had something to do with all these murders then Bigby needs to find him. You don't want to end up like Lily or…or my Grams."

"There are worse things in life than darkness, my dear," Auntie Greenleaf said softly and patted her hand "Worse things than Sheriff Bigby. I have bigger things than the 'Farm' to worry about."

Standing up, Red gave Bigby a look as if to say 'I tried' and it seemed their fight was on pause for now. "There are powers at work here beyond your pathetic authority, Sheriff."

"Whatever it is, Greenleaf…whatever it is that's keeping you from saying something?" Snow shook her head "You have to forget it. This is more important."

Bigby stood over her and felt his wolf side come out in anger, "I don't give a shit about your problems, Greenleaf. Just talk. Now."

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you?"

Red expected Bigby to explode but was shocked to see Snow lose her temper, "Okay, you know what I think? I think we've been more than patient with you."

"I'm truly scared of you."

Turning to Bigby, Snow shook her head "This witch has been selling illegal glamours that continue to undermine everything we've built…she's harbouring a fugitive that took advantage of it, and now she's resisting every attempt to make things right," she shot Auntie Greenleaf a furious look as she walked over the tree "I frankly don't give a crap if she's afraid for her life, we can at least make sure she never hurts us again. We're destroying the tree."

"NO!"

Red looked at Snow in disbelief "You can't be serious!"

"How dare you come in here and threaten to take from me the one thing that…" Auntie Greenleaf stopped and composed herself, "that tree is ancient and its part of the family. It's the only thing paying for this shit-hole apartment!"

"I don't care," Snow said coldly.

"Also, the Fables who can't afford the glamours from you come to me for help," she looked to Bigby beseechingly "without them, where do you think they could go?"

Red stepped in between them both, "Bigby, you _know_ things are bad and the witches on the 13th floor charge way too much for glamours. Auntie Greenleaf is helping them, unlike the Business Office."

He didn't answer her but instead began to pace the room, deep in thought. Snow however, did not look moved.

"Don't give me that!" Snow snapped at Red "She's making money off of other's people's misery. Three Fables are _dead_ because of this crap. It's too dangerous leaving this stuff with her."

"And the 13th floor isn't doing the same?"

Auntie Greenleaf shook her head at her, "You think I like being the old woman in these stories? The men are heroes…the women are…_whores_," she added, curling her lip at Snow "…and the old hags like me get to watch everyone they love die."

"We have _very_ different ways of handling our fate," Snow said through gritted teeth.

"Very different means to handle it, too."

"And _I_ don't use it as an excuse to wreck people's lives!"

Red looked furiously at Bigby, "Are you really going to let her do this?" she asked her eyes widening "Bigby?"

He was silent for a moment before shaking his head, "Snow, it's too much. We can't ruin this woman's life over this."

"Thank you," Auntie Greenleaf said weakly and sighed in relief.

"'Ruin this woman's life'?" Snow repeated incredulously "It's a slap on the wrist compared to what she's done!"

Red scoffed "Snow please, you're just trying to pin it all on Greenleaf like you were doing to me earlier. You're just angry about Crane. Just stop it."

"Sheriff Wolf, this is an order…burn the tree!"

"No, no, no!" Auntie Greenleaf cried out as Bigby hesitated "I'll tell you, I'll tell you…Crane was here, he was here and he left."

Bigby narrowed his eyes at her, "Where did he go?"

"He went to the Pudding N Pie to try and use my ring on the girls over there to get information."

"What does the ring do?" Red asked frowning, "I don't think he was wanting it to complete his outfit."

Auntie Greenleaf rolled her eyes "He thinks it's the Ring of Dispel…you know, that it will pierce the protection around the girls' speech. He says pulling the truth out of them will prove his innocence," she paused "it won't though…damned thing lost its power decades ago."

"I'm sorry…but we still can't let you keep the tree, it wouldn't be right after what happened."

But Bigby still refused "Snow, you're not my boss," he said shaking his head as she glared at him "do you really want to kill this tree for Fabletown? Or is it like Red said, you just want me to burn it because you're pissed off at Crane…for what he…did to you."

"This isn't about me being the boss!" Snow erupted and then tried to quickly compose herself "They stole hair from _my_ apartment! So yeah, I'm pissed but I still know what's best for this town!"

Red rolled her eyes, "Of course you do."

"We're not burning the tree, Snow," Bigby said firmly and glanced at Red before shaking his head, "let's go find Crane."

Red watched them leave and let out a shaky breath, "Thank you Sheriff…" she murmured.

"Hey Greenleaf," Snow said over her shoulder "Don't think this is over."

"I won't."

When the door finally clicked shut, Red sighed and sat down on the couch. "Well, she is one hell of a bitch," Auntie Greenleaf said shaking her head as she sat down next to Red "at least the Sheriff isn't as bad. I'll always be thankful to him," she added looking at her tree.

"Yeah…he's a good guy really," Red said slowly, "I just hope he finds Crane there."

"You should go after him," Auntie Greenleaf said sadly "he'll need help with who's after Crane and Snow White. Just trust me on that."

"Will you tell me what you know?" Red asked frowning a little as she looked at the older woman, "Do you know who killed Grams?"

Auntie Greenleaf just shook her head, "Not right now, but soon, I promise."


	15. Bloody Revelations

Bigby could practically feel Snow's anger as they walked out of the building and sighed: she wasn't going to let this go. Glancing up and down the street, he waited on a cab while Snow stood with her arms folded. "I _cannot_ believe you," she hissed and shot him a glare when he met her eyes "how dare you act like that. Just because your girlfriend asked you not too!"

"It's not like that Snow," Bigby said heatedly, annoyed at her words "and you know that. So don't start this bullshit with me."

He hailed a taxi but before he could climb in after Snow, he heard someone call out his name and turned to see Red come running to him, "Bigby!" she said slightly out of breath, "I wanna come too. If Crane had something to do with Grams' death, I want to be there when you catch the son of a bitch!"

"I don't think it's a-"

"Yeah, well, I'm not asking for permission," Red said jumping in the front, "so don't bother telling me what you think."

Bigby snorted and sat beside Snow who looked outraged at Red's presence "What is she doing here?" Snow asked and Bigby just shrugged.

"Helping," he said simply and they fell into silence as they headed towards the Pudding 'N Pie.

On arrival they spotted a car parked outside the strip joint and as they got out, Snow looked warily at it "That's Crane's car…" she said quietly and looked uncomfortable at the thought of seeing him again.

"He must be inside," Red sniffed the air and made a face "I can smell his aftershave."

Bigby nodded before walking up to the door and kicking it open: there was no time to waste. They headed into the main room and saw Georgie on the phone, pacing angrily up and down. "No, it's nothin' you need to concern yourself with. I don't think so at least," he turned and caught sight of the three of them and frowned, "shit. Hold on."

"Where's Crane?" Bigby asked as he approached but Georgie just shook his head and ignored his question.

"Oh d'you miss a spot? Mr Clean, come to smash up the rest of my place?" he smirked at Red and Snow "Oh I see…you've come to audition your bitches?"

Bigby's jaw clenched and he looked like he wanted nothing more to punch the other man but he stopped himself "Where. Is. Crane?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Ichabod Crane? What would that nerd have with a place like this?"

Rolling her eyes, Red glared at him "Cut the crap, asshole. We know he's here."

"Oh, Bigby, control your bitch," Georgie snapped "I don't like her tone."

Making a lunge for him, Bigby held Red back but before they could say anything else raised voices could be heard through the back. "Tell me what you know! NOW!"

Bigby and Red looked back at Georgie with raised eyebrows and he looked embarrassed, Snow pushed past him and they headed into the back room to see Crane shaking Nerissa violently, tears running down her cheeks and eyes widened in shock at the older man's actions.

"Tell me who did it! Just tell me who did it, I know you know!"

Vivienne tried to grab his arm but he pushed her off, "Please, Mr Crane, she can't help-"

"I know you know what the plan is!"

Bigby looked murderous as he stormed over to Crane and wrenched him off Nerissa. "Oh my god, Bigby!" he said, sounding shocked to see him there. Bigby raised his fist to punch him but Snow shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"Wait! No!" she said quickly and Bigby looked surprised but let her go. Crane winced and backed away, still looking fearfully at Bigby.

"I…I-I didn't do anything!" Crane gabbled and Red frowned: she wasn't getting the murderer vibe off of him, "I promise you, I didn't do anything. These girls. Th-the girls…they'll back me up! I j-just have to get this stupid ring working, that's all!"

He shook his hand vehemently and Red noticed the ring on his finger, "They can't talk because of that spell! But once this ring comes through, I'll know what's going on and this whole thing will be over!" Crane sounded desperate now as he glanced at Snow but she had a disgusted look on her face.

"The ring won't work," Bigby said coldly "Greenleaf sold you out."

"What? No! This will work, I assure you! It-it must!" he tried to get to Nerissa again but Bigby stopped him, not giving up, Crane pointed the ring at the girl trying to get it to work. Red found it quite pathetic and cringed a little as he frantically begged for them to believe he was innocent. "Tell me who killed her!" he cried out.

Red looked at Nerissa who was being comforted by Vivienne, she looked down at the ground and sighed "My lips are sealed."

He gave up and slumped against the wall, falling to the ground and shook his head helplessly as he began to cry, his shoulders shaking and muttering. "How many years?" Snow asked quietly, looking at Crane as if he was dirt on her shoe.

"Wha-what?"

"How many years has this been going on?"

Red watched as Crane looked guiltily at Snow White, "Too…too many."

"Did you kill those girls?" Red asked narrowing her eyes at him.

He shook his head and his eyes widened "I-I I didn't kill those women. Bigby!" he turned to the Sheriff "Please! I had nothing, nothing to do with that. I just-just…Oh god…"

"We found the photos of you and Lily," Bigby told him in a disgusted tone.

Crane looked away ashamed, "I know, I know…but that's-that-that was….I just…" he got to his knees and his eyes landed on Snow White, "I just love you, Snow. I love you, I love you, and-and I'm sorry I'm not Prince Charming, okay! I'm sorry I didn't cheat on you and run away to Europe!"

Red's eyes went to Snow and seen the horrified look on her face and despite the bad blood between them, she actually felt sorry for her for having this pervert as a stalker. "You don't love me, Crane. I know what this is! I've seen it before!" She shook her head, "It is not love."

Crane lowered his head and fell silent, Snow kneeled down and gave him an intense look before standing back up with a troubled expression, "Bigby…I don't think he did it," she said quietly looking at him.

"What?"

"Look at him. Do you really think this man murdered these women?" Snow muttered, giving the man on the floor a look, "He's not…he wouldn't be brave enough. Not to put his stamp on the world like that. He's a disgusting coward, not a murderer."

Crane looked up with a weak smile, "Thank you my dear Snow, it means so much to-"

"Shut up!" Snow snapped "Don't talk to me!"

"I actually agree…" Red said frowning a little, "but I think he knows who did…or at least, knows where we can find the bad guys."

Bigby seemed annoyed by both of them, "What do you mean?" he asked glancing between them "We've been chasing this guy—just…why now?"

"He doesn't exactly scream murderer," Red said quietly, looking down at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, "he'd probably throw up at the sight of his own blood."

To Bigby's amazement, Snow nodded in agreement, "I think Red is right, he's our lead to find out who really did this," Snow said calmly "you said you found evidence of him defrauding Fabletown, of using our money for his own…ambitions. That's one thing. But don't you have doubts he's a murderer? We've known him for so long-"

Vivienne looked furious as she stepped away from Nerissa, "I can't believe I'm hearing this!" she said looking at Snow White, "Did you see how he was acting when you showed up?"

"Yes, I know how this-"

"Why would he even come _here_ if he wasn't covering his tracks?"

Snow's eyes softened a little, "He thought he was being framed…and maybe he is."

Bigby was silent as he shook his head wordlessly and paced slowly about in the room, Red looked down at the still cowering Crane on the floor and sighed: she wished it could have been Crane and this could all be over but her gut told her it wasn't and she knew to trust her instinct.

"Okay, but if Crane didn't kill Faith and Lilly, I'm sorry but who the hell did?" Vivienne snapped, folding her arms and glaring at both Snow and Bigby as if they held the answers and were simply not telling her.

Bigby rubbed his head, "This whole thing must be bigger than Crane," he said slowly, "he wouldn't have the stones to send the Tweedles after me. Somebody else is involved."

"Must be someone with a hell of a lot of influence," Red said quietly, almost dreading to find out, "as well as being a heartless basterd for killing Fables who did him no harm."

Crane sniffed loudly and looked back up at Snow pleadingly "I didn't intend for any of this to get so-"

"You've been stealing money from Fabletown for years. Haven't you?" Snow said, her eyebrows furrowing as she glared down at him, when he looked away guiltily, she scoffed, "I thought so," she added coldly, "we're not going to kill you. So quit your shivering."

Red glanced at Snow, "He at least is getting _punished_ isn't he?" she asked "He fucked over a lot of Fables and made their lives hell."

"This scumbag has a lot to answer for," Bigby added, "he can't just get away with it."

Snow was quiet before she straightened up and cleared her throat, "Ichabod Crane. You are under arrest for the misappropriation of Fabletown funds. You'll have the right to counsel…the right to depose witnesses but as of right now. You're coming with us."

"You're extraordinarily lucky Miss White was here to save your ass," Bigby growled as he walked towards Crane, "because if it was up to me…I'd have your head swinging from the Washington Bridge."

Stepping forward, Snow stood in between Crane and Bigby and shot him an annoyed look, "Okay Sherriff, that's enough!" she snapped although Red disagreed with her, "This can't be Greenleaf again and again, behaving however _you_ like, acting without constraint. You have to respect this Office Bigby, and you have to respect me as its leader. Starting now."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Red said a little irritated "yesterday you were the secretary, you don't make jump to Mayor that quickly-"

"That goes for you to Miss Hood," Snow interrupted angrily "you of all people need to learn the meaning of the word respect."

Red wanted nothing more than to put Snow in her place but after a quick look from Bigby, she held her tongue. Crane however, didn't remain silent, "You think…you have what it takes to run that office?" he scoffed looking up at Snow, "You think I didn't make sacrifices? I've made sacrifices!" he sounded angry now as he got to his feet, looking directly into Snow's eyes "You won't be in that chair one minute before you have to give up something you care about just so the wheels don't fall off the goddamned wagon!"

"Playing dress up with prostitutes and expensive wine doesn't sound much like a sacrifice," Red muttered sarcastically and he shot her a glare.

"I did the best I could with what I had….and the town took everything it could out of me! If I maybe took a little something back in return…then so be it. I have no regrets young lady, unlike yourself."

Bigby stepped towards him, "Better save your energy, huh?" he suggested grabbing a hold of Crane's jacket "You're goin' away for a long time."

Giving the older man a push, he threw him towards the door and Crane stumbled a little before standing up again, he glanced over at Nerissa and Vivienne one more time who met his gaze with a frown, all respect now gone for the man, as they passed by them out the door.

Outside, the rain fell heavily and Red soon shivered as she was soaked through her jacket. Once again, she had not gone out and got more clothes so she was stuck with the ones she was currently in. She didn't even consider borrowing a shirt off of Bigby again. Snow led them into the alleyway leading to the road with Crane following and Bigby and Red bringing up the back.

"Thanks for letting me come along," Red whispered to Bigby as they walked down the stairs, Crane muttered something and Snow snapped at him quickly "I know I've been giving you nothing but headaches lately…so I just wanted to say thanks."

Bigby glanced at her "So you going to tell me why I can smell blood that isn't yours on you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow but after seeing her facial expression his eyes softened, "Did someone try to hurt you?"

"Two of them…" she replied quietly "but they won't be a problem anymore. If you're going to arrest me, I'll understand. I won't put up a fight."

Smiling weakly, Bigby shook his head as they made their way to the street "As if I'd win in a fight with you. I doubt they were upstanding citizens and the world will miss them…just…don't kill again, unless it's a fight for your life. Promise me?"

"I…I promise," Red said, genuinely surprised by his reaction: she had expected shouting and maybe even a little glowing eyes. Biting her lip, she met his eyes as they walked side by side, "Bigby, I-" she stopped as a car stopped in front of them, blocking the four of them from going any further. Slowly, it turned and began to almost herd them back into the alley.

Bigby put a hand on Red's arm and almost pushed her and the others back, "Shit…come on," he muttered and they walked back into the alley and took the side exit. Red felt incredibly uneasy as they continued walking with the car behind.

"It's still following us…"

"I know."

Ahead of them, two more cars came into view and Red grabbed Bigby's hand without realizing it. Snow glanced at the both of them worriedly and stepped backwards so they were in a tight-knit group with Bigby at the front. Red watched with distaste as the Tweedles stepped out of one car and a woman dressed in black with short black and red hair got out of the other one with a smirk on her face.

"Hi, whatcha got there?" she asked sarcastically, her eyes narrowing on Crane in particular. Walking towards the small group, the Tweedles got out shotguns and aimed them at Bigby, as if knowing the Sheriff would put up a fight. Red eyes them carefully and wondered if her wolf blood would be an added bonus if she needed to fight as well.

The woman got out a large gun and put a strange bullet into it, "Look, it's recently come under our attention that you're…how do I put this? …attempting to claim what is the personal property of the Crooked Man," she walked towards them as she spoke "he's about yea high," she added holding her hand up "a hundred and twenty odd pounds, pissed his sheets until he was fourteen…sound familiar?"

"I haven't told them anything!"

"Not now, not now!" the woman said sarcastically and then smiled dangerously "The grown-ups are talking."

Bigby narrowed his eyes at her, "If I were you, I'd get out of the way."

"No, no, no, no, that's not how this works," she replied and Red found herself squeezing Bigby's hand hard, not wanting him to antagonise her, "how this works is you are going to walk Crane over here…like a good doggie."

"It wasn't my fault…" Crane whimpered and Red raised her eyebrows when Snow punched him hard in the stomach.

"Shut. Up!" she hissed through gritted teeth before looking at the other woman, "You're interfering with official Fabletown business. Step aside!"

Closing her eyes, Red sighed: Snow didn't seem or sound threatening at all. It was clear the way the woman snorted amusedly before looking thoughtful "Tweedle Dee, what's the, y'know, the thing the Mundies call me?"

"Wh-what?" even Tweedle Dee seemed terrified of the woman.

"My nickname. You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"Uh…Bloody-"

"Bloody Mary, that's it," she said almost proudly "and do you know why they call me that?" she asked the three Fables "Because some of them, they think it's funny to have their little sleepovers and go into their little bathrooms and say my name five times in the mirror…they find it less funny when I actually show up and feed their lungs to the family dog."

Red felt braver as she dropped Bigby's hand and came to stand beside him, "This is all very nice and interesting, but I fail to see why you're even here," she said glaring at Bloody Mary, "so feel free to leave anytime."

"Oh I remember you," Bloody Mary said almost maliciously, her eyes lighting up in a way that made Red fearful "this concerns me because _this_ is my job and I like my job, little Red Riding Hood. So think about what I'm going to do to you, your pet doggie and the rest of your friends if you don't hand over the sock puppet now. You especially know what I'm capable of," Bloody Mary added, smirking "you saw it first-hand after all."

Suddenly it felt like Red couldn't breathe as Bloody Mary's words echoed in her head: that night replaying in her head as she remembered looking in the mirror and seeing a shadowy shape as she looked into it in wolf-form only now the shadowy shape took form of a woman laughing as Grams corpse lay bloody and bruised.

"You…" she whispered and felt faint when Bloody Mary laughed out loud.

Bigby stood in front of her protectively "You can fuck off if you think you're getting' him _or_ hurting anyone here," he growled dangerously.

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum shared a worried look, "I told you he'd never just give him up…" Dee pointed out to Bloody Mary, who simply gave him a look and he fell silent again.

"Fuck it," Bloody Mary shrugged and stepped back as the Tweedles raised their guns…


	16. Bloodshed and Bullets

It all happened so fast.

The gunshots echoed loudly in the night and Red was suddenly on the ground out of the line of fire as Bigby pushed her to the side but as she looked at him, she froze in shock as he was shot repeatedly in the chest. He let out a cry of pain as he hit the wall and slid down against it, his white shirt covered in blood and his face pale. The Tweedles shared a smug grin as he didn't move while Snow White covered her mouth in horror.

"No…" Red whispered, feeling tears gather in her eyes, "_please_ Bigby…get up!"

It wasn't until she tried to get up that she felt the sharp, throbbing pain in her leg and seen she was bleeding. One of the bullets must have hit her. There was a groaning as Bigby stirred a little as the three of them stayed frozen on the spot. His eyes were an intense, blazing orange as he slowly got to his feet and both Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee looked scared as the Sheriff advanced towards them.

They continued to shoot at him which only made him angrier. Red watched from the ground as Bigby slowly transformed but this wasn't like the fight in the Trip Trap with Gren: he was becoming more wolf like by the second.

Towering above the Tweedles, he was unrecognizable in his wolf-form and Red's eyes widened as he threw the dumpster at them as if it were just a cardboard box. While they scurried out of the way, Bigby ran on all fours and pounced on Tweedle Dee. Grabbing him in his giant claws, he began to smash him repeatedly against the wall, Red seen Tweedle Dum raise his shotgun and shouted out a warning.

"BIGBY! BEHIND YOU!"

He wasn't quick enough and the gunshot hit him in the shoulder, snarling angrily, he advanced on the other Tweedle and Red forced herself to her feet. Seeing what she was doing, Snow White tried to grab her arm while Crane trembled behind her.

"Red, no! It's too dangerous!"

Wrenching her arm out of her grasp, Red shook her head, "He needs help!"

Running forward, she pushed hard into Tweedle Dum who had grabbed a nearby pipe to smash over Bigby's head while he attacked Dee. Red glared at Dum and gave him a threatening growl "Don't even think about it, asshole."

"I'm going to kill you, you little bitch!" he spat and lunged at her with the pipe, dodging him quite easily, Red used her anger as she had before and turned quickly to grab him by the neck. She felt strength rush through her as she pressed hard against his throat.

"Still want to _piss_ me off?" she asked dangerously and he choked a little. She glanced behind at Bigby and saw him throw Dee at Bloody Mary, he missed but Dee hit the top of the car and rolled off to the other side.

Sudden pain hit ran through her as Dum kicked her hard in the ribs, she gasped and let go by reflex and Dum punched her in the face. Stumbling back, she seen him raise the pipe but soon he was against the wall this time as Bigby appeared and grabbed him by the throat as Red had.

"FUCK….YOU!" Dum choked out and Bigby growled low in his throat.

Time seemed to slow down and Red watched as the anger intensified in Bigby's eyes, letting out a roar, he tore out Dum's throat and blood spurted out and hit his body. Tweedle Dum's eyes were wide in shock as he began to bleed out, his body grew slack and Bigby let him fall to the ground. Looking down at his corpse while he panted a little, blood still pouring out of his gunshot wounds.

"Fuck…" Red whispered in disbelief as her eyes took in Tweedle Dum's dead body. She heard a gasp and seen Snow looking horrified at Bigby but when he turned to Red, she let out a shaky breath and smiled a little at him. She didn't think him as a monster…and by the look in his eyes. He gathered that.

Suddenly he let out a painful grunt as a single gunshot echoed through the night. "BIGBY!" Red grew scared as he fell limply to the ground, this wasn't an ordinary bullet. Looking behind her, she seen Bloody Mary with a gun in her hand, Red's eyes narrowed as she growled at her but before she could do anything, the gun was pointed to her and she fell back as it hit her leg. It was only a scrape off of the bullet but it burned like hell and made her cry out loud and fall back.

"Oh god!" Snow White cried out and shook like a leaf from where she was standing.

"It was a good show…." Bloody Mary said quietly with a small smile on her face, "but you know…it just didn't know when to end."

Gritting her teeth in pain, Red dragged herself over to Bigby and anxiously looked over him. He was still breathing but it was ragged and laboured. "Oh shit, oh _fuck_…." She cursed quietly, not noticing Bloody Mary head towards her car and get something out of the back, "Don't you dare die on me you shit head, don't you _dare_-"

But she froze when she heard a sadistic laugh, "My, my, my what big…ears you have," Mary taunted Bigby as she approached them both, dragging the axe behind her so it made a steely scraping noise against the wall "all the better to hear what I'm saying I suppose."

"Red…" Bigby groaned weakly, his orange eyes seeking her luminous yellow, "…run…"

"I'm _not_ leaving you," she hissed, shaking her head although she knew she was no match for Bloody Mary.

"You know…you wouldn't think silver bullets would work on anything but a _pure_ were-wolf, but as it turns out…that's not the case," Bloody Mary was smiling dangerously as she got closer and Red steeled herself, she only had one chance…. "Right, Red?"

Red screamed in pain as Bloody Mary stamped on her already wounded leg and then kicked her hard in the stomach so she doubled up. Only then, did her attention go back to Bigby and her eyes narrowed as her evil smile grew.

"I mean, hey look, I know it sounds ridiculous…but, really guys," she said to Snow and Crane who were watching the terrible scene unfold before them, "Can you argue with these results?" she rolled Bigby onto his back and laughed cruelly "Because I sure as hell can't."

Red opened her eyes weakly and felt fear grip her as Bloody Mary raised the axe above Bigby's head, Bigby looked at her and fixed his gaze on her and he looked ready to pass out as she did. Feeling tears in her eyes, Red tried to get up but fell back down weakly, she wanted to scream when Bloody Mary laughed again but a single word made her hesitate.

"WAIT! STOP!"

Looking up, Red seen Snow run forward and she seemed close to tears, "Just…take him. Okay? Take Crane," Bloody Mary lowered the axe and raised an eyebrow at Snow, as if surprised by her offer, "Just…_stop_. Please."

"Mhm…..I just don't know…" Bloody Mary said thoughtfully, and glanced behind her at one of the cars. Red tried to follow her eye line but it was getting hard to stay awake as the pain continued to flow through her. Whatever she was looking at however, seemed to accept the deal as she shrugged and gave Snow White a smug smirk.

"It's your lucky day, kid. The Crooked Man says its okay with him."

Red tried her best to catch a glimpse of this Crooked Man, who was responsible for so much death but just seen the outline of a person behind the darkened car window. She seen Snow White fall to her knees beside Bigby and look over him worryingly. She wanted to ask her if Bigby was okay but the blackness clouded her mind and everything grew blurry as she fell against the ground.

* * *

Red watched worryingly as Dr Swineheart proceeded to remove all the silver from the wound on Bigby's chest. It was sickening to see him almost rootling around looking for the shards of bullets. She had shook her head when he asked if she needed looking over, the bullet had just grazed her leg and already it was healing albeit slowly. It still seemed to vibrate from pain but she ignored it and kept her eyes on Bigby. He was still out cold and she wouldn't rest until she knew he was going to be okay.

Snow continued to pace around the apartment, still stopping every so often to glance anxiously at Dr Swineheart and Bigby. Colin sat next to Red at the table, actually looking concerned for his friend.

"I can't believe that just happened," Snow whispered and covered her face, "How on earth do we fix this?"

Red rolled her eyes, "Can you please stop pacing. It isn't helping any."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…it's just…I don't know what to do," Snow stopped and bit her lip. Her clothes were still stained with Bigby's blood, "tonight hasn't been good, we haven't any real answers, we lost Crane-"

"Because you gave him away," Colin pointed out and raised an eyebrow at Snow who glared back at him, "I'm just saying."

"How bad is it Dr Swineheart?" Red asked loudly, stopping the other two from bickering, "Can you get all the bullets out?"

"Hollow-point bullets are a nasty business," Dr Swineheart replied quietly, "the silver slug deformed and shredded on impact."

Snow's face got even paler, "He'll be okay, though?"

Swineheart sighed, "His internal organs are positively riddled. If I don't extract every single scrap of silver…he's liable to suffer some long-term toxicosis."

The three of them watched as he pulled out a shard of silver and heard the quiet clink as he dropped it into the cup.

Bigby groaned in his sleep and then jerked awake, Red got to her feet and immediately went to his side. "Bigby…" she breathed out in relief "thank God."

"Red….you're okay…" he muttered and winced in pain as Dr Swineheart continued to get the bullet shards out from his body.

"I'm not easily killed," she smiled and felt like crying with happiness that he was still alive.

He smiled back at her but groaned loudly again as pain wracked his face, "Easy there, try not to move," Swineheart said quickly in a calm voice. He pushed the tweezers in and Bigby choked a little before spitting out a mouthful of blood. Red wrinkled her nose and looked away, the smell of blood was overpowering and was making her feel sick.

"We can't stop meeting this way, old boy," Swineheart said slowly, glancing at Bigby's face "I figured I'd be done before you were conscious. But there's little I can do for the pain. Just stay still and let me finish."

Bigby glanced down at his broken arm and sighed, "Swineheart….how bad is it?" he asked closing his eyes tiredly.

"Well, not the worst I've seen but damn near it," Swineheart said honestly, his gaze firmly on Bigby's wound, "I must say…you're testing even my skills here."

Gritting his teeth, Bigby opened his eyes and gasped in pain as he tried to move his broken arm. Snow's eyes widened at his actions and she looked to Swineheart immediately, "Please, Doctor! Do something about his arm. Bigby, please don't move it."

"Look, I'm a bit engaged saving his life at the moment," Swineheart said sounding a bit annoyed, "but if the fractured extremity concerns him that much, he can set it himself."

Bigby attempted to do it but with one arm it was extremely painful and he didn't manage to do it, giving Red a small look, she swallowed hard and looked down at his injury. The bone was sticking right out and it did nothing for the nausea she was already feeling.

"Hey, let me….let me try," she said quietly and took a deep breath before she touched his arm. Pulling his arm out, Red tried to ignore the sounds of pain coming from Bigby and then lined up the broken bones. Biting her lip, she let the arm snap back and Bigby cried out before leaning forward in pain. Red seen his eyes change colour and hesitantly touched his arm carefully. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Bigby shook his head as he sat up again and leaned against the seat, "Don't be…it needed done," he said weakly. Snow however averted her eyes and resumed her pacing much to Red's annoyance.

"Hmm, not bad," Swineheart said, raising an eyebrow at Red, "That'll do, I suppose. He's lucky to be alive," he added in a quiet voice to Red, "and he won't be the next time if he keeps going like this. He didn't listen to me before…maybe he'll listen to you."

Before Red could answer him, Snow snorted from behind her. "I don't know about that," she said a little coolly "even _I_ couldn't get him to stop."

"This…is the job," Bigby said weakly, his head lolling against the seat.

Swineheart sighed before looking back at the Sheriff, "Quiet now. Just relax."

Putting a hand over his, Red gave him a gentle smile as Swineheart continued his work. Bigby's eyes met her and they shared a moment and Red felt something and had to look away. Now was _not_ the time for _that_ talk. She was almost glad of Snow White walking over and watching Swineheart work over his shoulder. Swineheart however, was not glad.

"Excuse me, Miss White, but…perhaps it'd be better if you gave me a few minutes to finish with him."

Snow glanced at Bigby before nodding her head, "I-I'll go and change my clothes," she leaned over and smiled sadly at Bigby, "I'll be back. Don't worry."

"Perhaps you would like to go change too Miss Hood?" Swineheart asked as the door closed behind Snow, "Give me some time to finish up."

Red looked away embarrassedly "I don't…I don't have anything to change into."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind getting me a cup of coffee? Two sugars and milk, digging out bullets is some thirsty work."


	17. Laying Down the Law

Red had been reluctant to leave Bigby's side but she had felt her hand being squeezed softly, "Don't worry Red, I'll be okay," he had said faintly and after a moment's pause, she nodded and went into the kitchen to make Swineheart some coffee. It was another ten minutes before Snow White came back in, dressed in a grey suit. The two of them sat at the table, watching worriedly as Swineheart finished up with the bullets. Red was surprised that Snow remained quiet but the same couldn't be said for Colin.

"Hey, Doc? How much longer?"

Snow glared down at the talking pig, "Colin, leave him be!"

"It's finished when it's finished," Swineheart replied coldly, he had never liked Colin.

"Cause I once watched a vet sew a turtle back together in ten minutes flat," he said sarcastically "so stop taking so long."

Rolling her eyes, Snow folded her arms as she sat back in the seat "Colin, you're not even supposed to be here right now."

"Oh really? Then where am I supposed to be?" Colin frowned as he turned to look at Snow, "I'm here to take care of my friend."

"With what you're hooves?"

"Shut up Snow!" Red said angrily and then sighed, "Can we _please_ not distract the doctor while he is trying to save Bigby's life?"

The Sheriff sat up and shot the two of them a glare, "Could I get some quiet in here please? Red's right."

"It would be helpful," Swineheart added, frowning as a bullet shard seemed to not want to come out.

Ten more minutes passed before Swineheart let out a tired sigh, "There," he said in relief as he dropped the final shard into the cup, "all done."

"Great…" Bigby sighed and looked ready to pass out as Swineheart bandaged his injuries.

"This isn't a habit you should keep to," Swineheart said firmly, standing up and looking down at Bigby, "having visits with me, and well….this time…this time was no joke. Eat as many metal shellings as you see fit but take just one more silver round near your heart…and the only place I'll be visiting you is the morgue."

Red felt her heart freeze at Swineheart's words and looked worryingly at Colin, the seriousness of the situation hitting them both. "Miss White?" Swineheart said over his shoulder as he began to put away his instruments, "he'll be fine for light duty…_if_ he can figure out what that means."

"He knows what it means," Snow muttered running a hand through her hair, "it's just been…an unusual couple of days…"

Swineheart turned to look at her seriously, "I know but please, don't give him the excuse," he raised an eyebrow at Red, "that goes double for you, Miss Hood. His body will eventually give out…take care of him, please."

"I will," Red said quietly and sat up straight in her chair, "hard as that may be."

"He'll need rest, I assume?" Snow said sounding a little irritated and Red rolled her eyes.

Swineheart nodded, "Sleep mostly. Just keep watch...and make sure he doesn't get into further altercations."

"I'm right here, guys," Bigby said tiredly, looking up at them all before shaking his head slowly, "C'mon…"

"Anyways, 'guard against' as they say," Swineheart sighed and nodded to them all, "Ladies, Sheriff…._Colin_," he added in an annoyed tone.

The pig frowned after him as he left, "Swiney!" he called out before the door shut tightly behind the doctor. Letting out a sigh, Red leaned forward and rubbed her eyes tiredly. It had been a hell of a night and all she wanted to do was sleep, she caught sight of Bigby standing and resisted the urge to help him walk through to the kitchen. He would hate being mollycoddled but to her annoyance, Snow followed him in and due to her wolf senses, she could hear every word they said.

"So…how do you, um, feel?"

Red rolled her eyes at Snow's question: how did she think he felt?

"It's Bigby, Snow…he'll be okay," Colin said optimistically as he walked towards the kitchen, leaving Red alone at the table, "hell, I've seen him take worse."

"Not much worse…"

Red heard the sounds of the fridge door opening and the clink of a bottle, "How do you think I feel?" Bigby asked, his words laced with bitterness, "Like shit."

"You should see how you look."

There was silence and Red was wondering if she should say something when Snow cleared her throat, "You had us…you had us worried there for a while," she said softly, her heels echoing loudly to Red as she walked closer to Bigby, "You…uh, you stopped breathing you know? When you passed out or…or _died_…I guess."

Jealousy bubbled inside Red and she forced herself to breathe in and out of her nose. These feelings wouldn't help any.

"It…uhh…it kind of scared the hell out of me…I've never seen you like that," Snow's voice sounding concerned and frightened at the same time, "and when Swineheart arrived, you know him, he's never worried. Even he thought you were…

There was no answer and Bigby came out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of Midas Gold, he sighed as he sat in the comfy chair in front of the TV. Snow came out of the kitchen, hugging herself tightly and looking at him worriedly. Colin snorted loudly, "Yeah, you were really fucked up, man. You looked like when you take an action figure and bend its limbs the wrong way…

Bigby snorted too but Snow looked annoyed at the pig's presence, "Colin…" she said warningly.

"I'm just saying," Colin shrugged looking up at Snow innocently, "I was worried about him is all. The guy hasn't had a night's rest in days…"

Snow raised an eyebrow as if offended "We'll all get some rest when this whole thing is done."

"Yeah, because _you're _the one who's been having sleepless nights," Red said coldly, "its Bigby whose been running himself ragged trying to solve this while you stayed in the Business Office playing secretary."

"How dare you!"

Colin shook his head and glared at the both of them, "Alright, you two can have a cat fight later but can someone just tell me what's happening out there? I mean do you guys have a plan or somethin'?" he watched as Bigby took a long drink of his drink, not answering his question, "So, who should I be asking? Should I be worried about the Crooked Man taking over? Or is Crane still the bad guy?"

"It's bigger than Crane now," Red said quietly, frowning a little "the Crooked Man, Bloody Mary, the Tweedles…there's a lot of bad guys now."

Snow rubbed her forehead almost in frustration, "The Crooked Man came out of the shadows for a reason," she said "for him to attack us so blatantly like that…he either feels invincible or desperate."

"I know which one I prefer," Red muttered.

"Red's right, if those two were my options….I don't think I'd pick desperate," Colin said darkly and Snow frowned at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Colin sighed "You traded Crane. To save Bigby," he pointed out, Snow's frown deepening, "I'm just sayin' that's not exactly somethin' you do when you're playing with house money…"

"So he called my bluff!" Snow snapped "It's not like I'm gonna let Bloody Mary just murder…" she stopped and her eyes widened a little at Bigby and she shook her head, "-it was a split second decision and I don't care how it looked. I'd make it again and twice on Sunday."

"It's kinda obvious you don't care how it looked," Red said quietly and then held up her hands defensively as Snow glared at her, "I'm just pointing' out facts here."

Bigby stretched a little and glanced at Snow, "Yeah, about that…giving up Crane to…_save_ my skin, really made us look weak," he frowned a little at her and Snow seemed to lose her temper.

"_That_ made us look weak!" she repeated angrily "Oh, but not Mary shooting you and holding an axe to your big head?"

Shaking his head, Bigby took another drink before answering her, "Look, I'm not saying that it was a good day…just that we could've done without all the…uh…bargaining at the end."

"The Crooked Man's gonna think-"

"I don't care what he thinks!" Snow snapped at Red before turning back to look at Bigby "It was the only option, Bigby, you know that. All I care about is…" she paused before walking away towards the window to look out at the lit up city, "what does the Crooked Man want out of this? I thought he was just a loan shark but…that doesn't seem the case."

Red thought for a moment before shrugging, "Clearly he doesn't want you or Bigby or anyone to be snooping around in his business. He probably had a personal problem with Faith, Lilly and…and Grams and handled it in his own way. Everytime you've came close to a clue, one of his lackeys have appeared and stopped you. Tonight, he probably had enough and that's why he sent Bloody Mary after us."

"This is about those girls and Ruby Hood…and it'll always be about them," Bigby said firmly, "nothing will change that!"

Snow averted her eyes, "We'll see…"

Red felt anger at her words, "I'm sorry Snow. Clearly you think there is another priority other than the Fables he murdered," she said heatedly, "do share."

"The Crooked Man declared _war_ against us last night," Snow said sadly, "at least that's what I thought, when it happened. But now I see that this war has been going on for years. We just haven't noticed it because our way of doing things is broken."

Looking at her stunned, Red let out a hollow laugh, "Seriously…you think this is news to us?" she shook her head "It's you and Crane who's been oblivious to what's really happening in Fabletown…well, not Crane really. He was helping to add to it."

"Which is why_ we_ need to do things the right way," Snow said over Red, giving her a small glare but Colin frowned at her.

"What do you mean…the 'right way'?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Snow shot him an annoyed look "What do you _think_ I mean?" she said coldly.

"I don't know…but it suspiciously sounds like 'your way."

Red leaned back in the seat and looked at Snow carefully, "It sounds that way to me too, Colin."

"Bigby's the one on the front lines," Colin continued standing next to Bigby who was sitting quietly in his chair, frowning into space, "you can't give him a leash…he doesn't work that way!"

"A little restraint and thought behind things will never hurt anyone, Colin!"

"I can only do things the way, I do 'em," Bigby said straightening up in his chair, "that isn't going to change Snow."

But the woman seemed determined as always to get her own way, "And where has that left us so far?"

"Excuse me, but it's left us with a name, maybe _the_ name, the Crooked Man!" Bigby said angrily.

"That's not good enough," Snow said quietly and clasped her hands together, before taking a deep breath and fixing her suit, "So, starting now…we do everything cut and dried, by the book, straight as an arrow."

"Pure as driven snow…" Colin added sarcastically.

Red let out an exasperated sigh, "You just don't get it at all do you," she muttered darkly.

"I'm not saying I'm the arbiter of—"

"Sure you're not," Colin interrupted her, raising an eyebrow "and I'm King Cole's secret lover."

Red let out a quick exhale of amusement at his words while Snow looked that furious she was surprised there wasn't steam coming out of her ears, "This town has enough monsters, Bigby," she said pursing her lips, "What happened last night…what you turned into…it can't happen again."

"We need monsters to fight monsters," Colin argued and then shot Bigby a guilty look, "no offense big guy."

"None taken."

Snow sighed loudly, "Colin, if I really believed we needed him to lose his flippin' mind at a moment's notice…then that would mean I had lost all faith in our ability to help this town," she turned to Bigby almost pleadingly "just…just let that side of you be done, okay? Be done and _buried_ and we can all move on."

"It must be so nice to live in the land of make-believe where you have the nice castle and the pretty ponies," Red said mockingly, "but if you think that sticking to the 'rules' is gonna help this town and keep Bigby your friendly neighbourhood officer, you are very wrong…you're just helping the bad guys win!"

There was a cracking sound and the three of them turned to see Bigby gripping the bottle so tight, that it looked ready to shatter, "I'm sure from _your_ vantage point, it's extraordinarily easy to judge me," he said through gritted teeth, glaring at Snow White who tried to speak but he continued talking over her, "but you sit behind a desk all day….and only tonight did you see what it's like to be pushed into a corner all the time just for doing your job."

"You think I don't know what it's like to have my life in danger?" Snow cried out "To not be pushed to do things…I know what it's like….and I know what it's like to _lie_ to yourself so you can justify what you've done…so don't talk to me like I'm other people!"

Red snorted "I know terrible things have happened to you Snow, but the difference is…those Fables out there never got a break," she said furiously pointing out the window to the city, "they fucking suffered in the Homelands and it's continuing in this fucking city too! So don't act like you're the victim here, you've had it easy having a creepy stalker compared to the horrors some of those Fables go through on a daily basis!"

Snow knew Red was right and she didn't argue but instead raised an eyebrow at Bigby "Look, I care about how this is done just as much as I care about it getting done!"

"So for that you wanna give him a handicap?" Colin snorted and gave Snow a dirty look, "Like the bad guys will worry if shit gets sloppy. Everybody wants Bigby to smile and shave and take a shower now and then…Hell, I'm practically the president of the 'Bigby Don't be Such a Dick' club but this is the wrong fucking time to put shackles on him."

Red nodded in agreement, "Colin's right…you can't expect Bigby to get any work done without getting his hands dirty. It just won't happen. Let him get the job done…in _his_ way."

"At least you two get it," Bigby snorted, "Thanks…"

Colin gave him a small smile while Snow shot the three of them an angry glare, "I'm going to—I'm going to let you 'do it', okay?" she said exasperatedly, rubbing her forehead as if she had gotten a headache from this conversation, "It's just that, now that I am Deputy Mayor…I need your respect."

"Maybe you should think about _earning_ respect instead of just expecting it," Red muttered but loud enough that Snow could hear.

Folding her arms, Snow looked down at Colin, "This situation…has to end."

"What situation?" Colin snapped, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Starting today, all unglamoured Fables have to go and stay at the farm and-"

"Aww, give me a _fucking_ break!" Colin sounded furious as he glanced up at Bigby, "Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

Red stood up angrily and glared at Snow "You're fucking high if you think I'm gonna let you send Colin to the farm—"

"Actually I'm sending both of you!" Snow snapped "Reports came in of two Mundies who were violently killed in an alleyway. It seems you are no better than a wild animal, Miss Hood. For everyone's safety, you are going to the Farm!"

Feeling the anger surge through her, Red took a step towards Snow "I'd like to see you make me go," she whispered dangerously.

"That's not gonna happen," Bigby growled and stared down Snow White who seemed stunned by his reaction, "Red is _not_ going to the Farm and neither is Colin."

"Are you defying an order from your Deputy Mayor?"

"Too fucking right I am," Bigby snapped "It's an impossible rule to enforce. You really think you're gonna be able to round up every talking cat and raven in town?"

Snow folded her arms stubbornly, "There's not that many stragglers left…except the one or two you make excuses for," she added giving Red a dirty look that she returned.

The phone began to ring and when neither Bigby nor Red made a move towards it, Snow sighed irritably and lifted it up to her ear, "Wolf's residence."

"That's rude…" Colin muttered coming to stand next to Red.

"Oh Bufkin, what is it?" Snow paused and then rolled her eyes "Okay, fine. I am on my way. What-? Yes I will pass on the message. Goodbye."

"What's going on?" Bigby asked, as Red took a seat and tried to calm herself down before she hurt Snow.

"Nerissa needs to talk to you tomorrow morning in your office," Snow said, her lip curling slightly, "she'll only talk to you. I'm going to go and sort this mess out in the Business Office, come see me once you've dealt with Nerissa," she turned on her heel and made for the door but stopped for a moment, "consider the discussion tabled, Bigby, but certainly not over."

Colin raised an eyebrow as the door shut quietly, "Aye, aye captain," he shook his head and looked at Bigby, "she's a piece of work, ain't she?"

"You could say that," Bigby said tiredly, rubbing his face.

Worry crossed Colin's face as he stepped closer to Bigby, "Hey, you're not _really_ gonna send me to the Farm, are ya? She seemed pretty serious about it…."

"Look uh, maybe a few will get sent up…but you're my friend Colin. I wouldn't do that to you," he glanced up at Red who must have looked worried as well, "to either of you."

"Thanks Bigby," Colin glanced between the Bigby and Red and smirked a little, "I'm gonna head downstairs to the Crow brothers, see if they have any beers. You two kids behave."

Red stood up and let him out the door before closing it with a soft sigh and ran a hand through her hair, tonight she almost died, Bigby almost died and they had lost Crane to the Crooked Man as well as the shard to the Magic Mirror. It wasn't looking too good for them right now.

Seeing Bigby wince, she walked into the kitchen and filled a glass up with water and offered it to him, "Here, you should take those pills that Swineheart left you," she said, "It'll help with the pain."

"I'm fine," Bigby said dismissively "I don't need those pills."

Red was too tired for an argument and instead gave him her best puppy-dog eyes, "For me? Please?" she said quietly.

He was silent before nodding and swallowing the pills down with some water, "That was a cheap trick," he muttered, letting his head fall back with his eyes closed. Red stood awkwardly over him, wondering what she should do when she felt him take a hold of her hand.

"Mind sitting with me for a while?" he asked, opening his eyes, his intense brown meeting her luminous yellow.

"I don't wanna hurt you-"

"I'm not gonna break," he smirked and she couldn't help but snort, "c'mon, just till the pills take effect."

Nodding, she sat in the seat Swineheart was in and gave him a scared look, "Tonight was… it was bad," she whispered, "I can't believe what happened."

Bigby turned his head and looked at her seriously. "Do you think of me differently?" she knew he was worried about her answer by the look in his eyes "For…killing Tweedle Dum?"

"I don't think you as a murderer," she said putting her hand over his, "it was a kill or be killed moment and I'm glad you're here and not down in the….well the morgue."

"Right back atcha, Red."

She stayed holding his hand for a while longer before standing up, "C'mon, you've had a hell of a night and you need your rest in a bed, not a chair," she said noticing that he was nearly sleeping in the chair, "knowing you, you're not gonna take a day off tomorrow so you're gonna need your strength."

He nodded and after she helped him to his feet, he headed off to the bedroom but stopped and looked at her, "You staying here tonight?" he asked quietly and Red suddenly felt awkward again.

"I'll…I'll go back to Greenleaf's," she said finally, after looking at the blood-stained chair, "and then head back in the morning after I've slept and…hopefully changed into some clothes that aren't covered in blood."

Bigby thought for a moment, "You can always stay here," he said his eyes looking intensely at her and she felt like she was his prey, "beds big enough for two."

"I don't want to be a bother—"

"You wouldn't be."

They stared at each other for a while and Red felt a sudden longing to be with him again like the other night, to fall asleep safe in his arms and actually sleep but she shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said and then quickly smiled "I might accidentally punch you or something during the night."

"Yeah…that wouldn't help me any," Bigby smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "well, just be safe heading back there…if you see a car following you just head straight back here. Okay?"

Red nodded and gave him a small smile, "I will…don't worry about me, okay? Just focus on resting up. I'll see you in the morning."

"It's my job to worry," Bigby replied and then walked into the bedroom, "night Red."

"G'night Bigby," Red whispered, trying to ignore the pain in her chest as she headed for the door, "sweet dreams."


	18. Trouble in Paradise

"So it is the ribbon that keeps them from talking," Red said slowly as she and Bigby stepped into the lift. She had arrived just after he had finished talking to Nerissa and he had filled her in quickly to what he knew so far.

Bigby nodded, "There's a spell or something on it, Nerissa could have witnessed who killed Faith or Lily and not be able to tell us a thing."

Sighing, Red rubbed her head: Auntie Greenleaf had refused to discuss her Grams when she had went back and all night she had tossed and turned, memories of last night running through her mind keeping her up. Only this time, Bloody Mary decapitated Bigby right in front of Red.

Stepping out of the elevator, they walked along the corridor towards Beauty and Beast's house and Red frowned a little when raised voices could be heard.

"-and you didn't want to tell me what _you_ were into either!"

"With good reason! Look what happened!"

Glancing at Red, Bigby sighed "Looks like we're walking right into a domestic," he muttered, "I was kinda hoping Beast wouldn't be here."

"You two not on talking terms?" Red asked as she knocked on the door.

Bigby looked a little uncomfortable, "He thinks that Beauty and I…were having an affair…"

Snorting, she folded her arms as footsteps could be heard coming towards them on the other side of the door, "I sense there's more to this story."

"I'll tell you over a couple of beers."

"I'll hold you to that."

The door opened a little and through the crack, they seen Beast give them both a wary look before his eyes settled on Bigby, "Oh…what do _you_ want?" he asked angrily.

"I see what you mean," Red mumbled as the two Fables glared at each other.

Bigby raised an eyebrow "You called right…or was it…_Beauty_ who called?"

"Why would I call you?" Beast snapped "What help could you possibly be?"

Shaking her head, Red stepped forward to get Beast's attention, "Hey, if you're done being all macho and shit, could you let us in? We're kinda in the middle of an investigation of who killed my Grams. So, do me a favour and _don't_ waste our fucking time? You called us remember?"

"Well, _I_ didn't call," Beast said stubbornly "must have been Beauty. She's been surprising me a lot lately."

Bigby grew impatient, "So, can I-"

"So have _you_ Bigby," Beast interrupted, his eyes narrowed onto the Sheriff's while Red just rolled her own: she would never understand a man's way of thinking, "Yet, with all the sneaking around and secrets, somehow, I'm still the bad guy in this."

"The bad guy who wastes everyone's time…" Red muttered.

"Beast? Who is it? Who's at the door?"

Glancing over his shoulder back into the flat, Beast then looked at Bigby "If you don't wanna talk...can you just get Beauty for me?" Bigby said tiredly "I have a lot of shit to deal with."

"I don't know…is it safe to turn my back?"

Red glared at Beast, getting fed up with his attitude "Just open the fucking door or I will," she snapped "and trust me, you don't want me to do that!"

Giving them both an outraged look, Beast slammed the door shut and they could hear him undoing the many locks and bolts. Bigby chuckled quietly "Let me guess, Greenleaf didn't have any coffee?"

"She just had these…_herbal_ teas," Red shuddered "just the smell was enough to make me wanna vomit."

The door opened again and Beast didn't look remotely happy as he walked down the lavish hallway, "Oh look, it's your pal…Bigby," he said to Beauty as he passed her.

"Hi Bigby, Red," Beauty said sounding a little embarrassed about her husband's behaviour, "please excuse us for just a moment," she turned to Beast and her eyes narrowed at him, "can I talk to you in private?" although judging by her tone, she really wasn't asking him a question.

"Yes. Lets."

As they walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind them, Red walked into their living room with raised eyebrows as she looked at the excessively decorated room and shook her head. "Call me crazy but I actually prefer your place," she said to Bigby, who also looked at the room in disdain.

"It might be the smallest apartment in the Woodlands," he said quietly "but I'd take it over this anyday."

From inside the kitchen, they could hear Beauty's tone get more and more annoyed, "I can already tell you're going to make a problem out of this!" they heard her hiss.

"Well, why did you ask him here? We don't need to bring him into this!"

Bigby shook his head and looked up at the chandelier "Wonder what the electric bill is for that thing," he said, ignoring the married couple's arguing.

"Probably an insane amount…similar to what they paid to have this painted," Red looked at the portrait of Beauty and Beast from the Homelands and frowned "why would you want this on your wall? Especially this big?"

"Talk about living in the past," Bigby muttered coming to stand next to her "I don't think I'll be putting up paintings of my previous life."

Red smiled at him teasingly, "Oh I don't know, a painting of you in a nightgown with the little bed-cap might be an interesting conversation starter."

He laughed out loud before wincing and holding his ribcage carefully, "Oh don't make me laugh, it fuckin' hurts."

Before she could reply, the door opened and an embarrassed Beauty and angry Beast came out of the kitchen. "Sorry, it's…it's been a long night," Beauty said sadly.

"Yeah…you know what they say," Beast added irritably "Centuries of marriage come with centuries of baggage."

Changing the subject, Bigby looked around the room again, "I gotta say, your place…it looks, uh…expensive."

"What do you mean by that?" Beast asked sounding defensive.

Beauty narrowed her eyes at him, "Beast…" she said warningly but he shook his head.

"No, really I wanna know…what are you trying to say, huh? Did you come to give us decorating advice?"

"God knows you need it," Red muttered but loud enough so only Bigby could hear her.

Shaking his head, Bigby tried to keep the peace "Nothing. It's a nice place you got here."

"Thanks…but that's….not really why I called," Beauty said sounding uncomfortable now, "it's…it's a bit embarrassing."

Looking at her, Bigby stepped forward with a raised eyebrow "Snow told me you went to her for some…financial help."

"Did you end up going to the Crooked Man?" Red asked her quickly, ignoring the annoyed look Bigby gave her, "We really need to get to the bottom of this _now_."

Beauty hugged herself tightly and nodded, "I-I didn't know what else to do…"

"We should deal with this on our own. Bigby and Red Riding Hood are just going to complicate things."

Beauty shook her head at her husband, "I called him here, and I want to see if he can help us out! Why are you being like this?"

They began to bicker again and Red sighed, sitting down on the couch and shooting Bigby a look. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead and she knew he was itching for a drink. "I'd like to help you," he said loudly, stopping them from arguing, "But I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's going on."

Beast hesitated before frowning slightly, "I gotta know one thing, first…" he said carefully, "What if we _did_ have something to say about the Crooked Man? What if we talk, and you don't get him and all this comes back on us? We'd be risking a lot."

"You'd be risking the lives of other Fables if you don't help us get him," Red pointed out, anger flaming through her when she realized the two of them were just thinking about themselves and their own safety, "I hope you know that."

Turning his gaze to her, Beast shook his head "We've seen what happens when you cross the Crooked Man. And I personally don't know if it's worth it," his eyes flickered to Bigby, "If you can't give us certain…_assurances_…"

"We're just looking for a little peace of mind in this," Beauty added quickly after noticing the look on Red and Bigby's faces.

Narrowing his eyes at the both of them, Bigby shook his head "You think you're the only ones in danger?" he asked in disbelief "If you have info on the crooked basterd, we need to hear it. Otherwise, we've got better things to do."

"No! Please don't!" Beauty begged and looked at Beast beseechingly "Beast, please. We need him!"

When he didn't answer her, Bigby seemed to lose patience "Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Silence…

"You're in so much debt?" Bigby held his hands up and indicated to the lavishly decorated living room, "Look around you. This isn't the way people short on cash live!"

Red nodded, "You better start telling us what's going on or we're gonna walk out that door."

"Look, we're used to a certain kind of…lifestyle. Okay? We can't just give that up."

Stunned, Red shook her head "Are you fuckin' serious? You took out a loan so you could pretend you were still royalty?"

"We _are_ royalty!" Beauty said and then sighed "But we never meant for it to get like this. It's just that…we had nowhere else to turn. And we got in over our heads."

Beast seemed to deflate at his wife's words "There's not a lot of work out there…" he said to them both, "Who would we be if we just lived like-"

"Be careful how you finish that sentence," Red interrupted him, her yellow eyes narrowing on him dangerously. But before Beast could reply to her: the phone began to ring and it echoed throughout the apartment. Red didn't miss the frantic look the couple shared and frowned: obviously they had some clue as to who was phoning them.

It continued to ring until the answering machine kicked in: "_Hi there! You've reached Beauty…."_

_"__And Beast!"_

_"__And we're out doing something fabulous!"_

Red turned to them with an incredulous look, "Really?" she asked, almost feeling embarrassed for them both.

"Let me just…uh…" Beast stepped forward to answer the phone but Bigby put up a hand to stop him.

_"__A day at the beach?"_

_"__A Ski in the slopes?"_

_"__So we can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message at the beep and we'll get right back to you as soon as…"_

But Beast pushed past Bigby and answered the phone, he listened for a moment with a worried expression before putting the phone back down. Bigby looked at him warily as he walked back to Beauty's side.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked him suspiciously.

"And he doesn't mean your answering machine message," Red added in.

Beast composed himself and shook his head, "Ah don't worry about it Sheriff, probably just a wrong number," he said trying to sound convincing but failing horribly, "I think we're uh…one digit off from some pizza place."

"Fine," Bigby said to Red's surprise and he gave them a small smile as he put a hand on Red's back and started to gently guide her to the door "I'm sure you can handle whatever this is on your own. We'll see you later."

Red opened her mouth to object when she suddenly realized what he was doing, "We'll let you get back to your fabulous lives," she said sarcastically.

They had just reached the hallway when Beauty stopped them, "Please, Bigby…wait!" she cried out and let out a shaky breath as Red and Bigby stopped and turned towards them, "we've been getting…horrible phone calls. It's the Crooked Man's people. Trying to collect, and…we aren't safe, even in our own home."

Beast took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, "We…owe some money," he admitted reluctantly.

"Finally," Bigby muttered and looked at them seriously "how about we all sit down and you tell me everything you know."


	19. From Bad to Worse

"Well this case just gets more and more confusing," Bigby said to Red tiredly as they walked down the street, they had left Beauty and Beast's with even more questions, "seems like the Crooked Man's everywhere."

"You know…maybe you should have a 'fun' answering machine message?"

Bigby glanced at Red surprised, "What?"

"I'm just saying, people might not be so scared of you if you have the right message," Red shrugged and Bigby narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Hey there, you've reached Sheriff Bigby Wolf!" Red said sarcastically, "I'm out doing something big and bad! So leave a message after the beep or I'll come around and blow your-"

He put his hand over her mouth but couldn't help but smile a little, "You can stop now, Deputy Red."

"But if I don't finish that sentence, it could sound very wrong," Red teased him as they continued to walk down the street towards the Cut Above, "you don't want people thinking you do _other_ services besides crime fighting."

Bigby snorted and shook his head "Try and focus on the case, Red. My answering machine message dilemma can wait."

"Hardly a dilemma," Red replied but grew serious, "I just didn't think Johan would be in service to the Crooked Man," she said quietly, remembering the nice man her Grams worked for, "Jersey, I could believe but not him."

Glancing down the street, Bigby seen that they were nearing the butcher's, "He may not have had a choice about it," he pointed out "I doubt they're business partners."

"I know…but…what if it was because of him Grams died?" Red asked him seriously "What if he's actually helping the Crooked Man and wanted her gone?"

Bigby could see Red was getting worked up and shook his head at her, stopping, he gave her a serious look, "I'm gonna find the fucker who did this, Red," he said sincerely "he won't get away with it."

"If anyone's got a chance of finding him…it's you Bigby," Red smiled softly "with my help of course."

"Couldn't do it without you."

They continued on their way but Red's heart beat faster after a Mundie pushed past Bigby and he let out a groan of pain, holding his side carefully and breathing heavy. "Hey, way to go asshole!" she shouted after him angrily before turning to Bigby, "Shit, you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm good," he winced a little as a burning pain flared up at his ribs and he had to stop. He seen Red look worried and waved his hand at her, "I'm alright, just…just need a breather."

"Look, why don't you jump a cab and go check out the pawn shop?" Red suggested as Bigby straightened up a little, "I'll go ahead to the butchers and meet you there?"

He didn't look happy at her suggestion, "I don't know Red, I'd rather-"

"We'll be solving this thing a lot quicker this way" she interrupted and raised an eyebrow at him, "come on Bigby, you know I can look out for myself. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Bigby thought about it before reluctantly nodding, "I can see that stubborn look in your eye," he grumbled "fine, I'll go to the Pawned Prawn and meet you there. Just…just be careful."

"You're calling me stubborn?" Red joked but put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll be careful and don't worry about me. Just look after yourself."

Red waited until he hailed a cab and had gotten in before making her way to the butchers, it was just on the next street and she paused outside as memories of waiting for her Grams to finish flooded back to her. Shaking her head, she glanced around and seen a black car parked outside. There was something familiar about the vehicle but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Quietly, she opened the door and frowned a little when she didn't see anyone in the front of the shop, ready to greet customers. Glancing about, she seen that nothing had really changed and the shop was still the same although there was less meat in the chillers and a lot of things were on special offer. It seemed Johan wasn't selling much meat.

Red was about to call out when she heard voices through the back and stopped herself. The voices were muffled through the door, even with her enhanced hearing, so Red slowly walked forward, past the counter and put her ear against the door hoping to hear whoever was on the other side.

_"__You need…shit together…can't always….cleaning up after…"_

As she got closer, the voices got a little clearer and she heard someone almost whimpering before there was almost a large slapping noise followed by a female voice.

_"__Shut up! Just be a man for once in your life!"_

Red froze as she realized that the female voice was Bloody Mary and her blood ran cold. She didn't want to see her again, especially after seeing how life-threatening her silver bullets were. Slowly opening the door, she wrinkled her nose as she entered a room with several pig carcasses hanging up. Trying not to touch any, she started to make her way forwards to the voices when she stopped quickly and realized that Bloody Mary and whoever else was making their way _towards_ her.

"Shit…" she hissed and made her way towards a corner in the room, making sure she didn't bump into any of the pigs.

"What if someone comes by and he shouts out? What if they find him, what if-"

"Butcher, if you don't stop asking me stupid questions, I'm gonna string you up like one of these piggies and slice you open," Bloody Mary threatened him, "Crane isn't going to be here for much longer. The Crooked Man has a plan for him…just keep your mouth shut and keep giving that Beast the parcels and you'll be fine."

Red heard the Butcher sigh and kept very still when she seen him through the carcasses, wringing his hands together, "I don't like this, I don't like this at all, a lot of attention is falling on me! People asking questions…especially with Ruby gone missing too-"

Suddenly, Bloody Mary grabbed him by the throat and Red covered her mouth to stop her from gasping, "Don't mention her again," she said darkly as Johan struggled to breathe, "if that nosy old bitch kept her nose out of my business, she'd still be here doing her fucking numbers and her granddaughter wouldn't be a wolf. She brought it all on herself-" she stopped and Red seen her feet move towards the door as Johan fell to the ground and caught his breath, "I thought I told you to shut the fucking door!"

"I did! I did, I swear!" Johan said quickly, "Someone might have come in…"

Bloody Mary quickly walked to the door and Red bit her lip, she hadn't wanted to make a noise so she had left the door open so she could get out again. Looking back now, she realised that was a stupid idea…she just hoped Bloody Mary would leave and she would be able to get out somehow.

"There's no one in the shop," Bloody Mary's voice seemed to echo throughout the room as if she was everywhere at once, "so that must mean, they're hiding behind one of the pigs…"

Getting up slowly, Red quietly walked in the opposite direction of Mary's voice…as hard as that was. With every step, her heart thudded in her chest and she couldn't help but wonder if Mary could hear it as she seemed to always head in her direction. She seen a door and made for it, wondering if this was an escape route and hoped it wouldn't be loud when she opened it.

As it opened, a light flooded the room but Red had no time to panic. Inside the other room, was a large blackboard with a complicated recipe for something, shelves of ingredients covered the walls and in the middle was a large table with different burners and containers. But what caught her eye most of all, was Crane chained to the floor and Tweedle Dee aiming a gun at him.

Their eyes met and he glared at her, Red knew she was in trouble and turned to hightail it out of the Butcher's shop but stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Bloody Mary smiling dangerously at her and knew she wasn't getting out of this one so easily.

"My, my, my," Bloody Mary said, folding her arms "if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood…now what am I going to do with you?"


	20. Dance With The Devil

Bigby stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the pawn shop, the 'u' in 'Lucky' no longer lit up and the windows were filthy with grime, so thick you couldn't really see in. Not that anyone would, you'd have to be really desperate to step foot in this shop. Throwing his cigarette stub away, Bigby walked to the door and opened it slowly. The grate was half shut but what captured Bigby's attention was the Woodsman and Jersey, the owner, having a heated argument.

"Jersey – don't give me that shit!" Woody growled "What's the point of havin' a system if you're just gonna-"

"It's not my fuckin' system!"

A worried looking Jack spotted Bigby and quickly headed over, ducking under the grate. Bigby frowned at him, "Jack, what the fuck is goin' on?" he muttered, his eyes flickering over to the other two.

"I'm just gonna…uh…you know…" Bigby seen his eyes flicker to the door and knew he was scared of something.

Jersey's angry voice brought Bigby's attention back to them, "I'm the guy that keeps shit in order, and that's it, Woody," he snapped, "if you love your axe so fuckin' much, why'd you pawn it in the first fuckin' place, huh?"

Seeing that Bigby was preoccupied, Jack took the opportunity to run and Bigby glared after him, making a mental note to ask him some questions later. He was of two minds to follow when out of the corner of his eye, he seen Woody push Jersey back roughly.

"I didn't pawn it asshole!" he said heatedly, "It was stolen from my apartment!"

Pushing the grate up, Bigby approached the two men as their argument slowly became a physical one. "Get the fuck outta my sight!" Jersey growled, shoving the Woodsman back so hard he fell against the counter "Hit the bricks! See ya later."

"Hey! What's goin' on here?" Bigby said loudly, diverting Jersey's attention.

The small, balding man still wore those stupid orange tinted glasses and Bigby felt annoyed just being in the same room as him, "Christ. And this fuckin' guy too?" Jersey rolled his eyes, "Fuck's sake."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Woody shouted, pointing at a display case "It was here! It was right fuckin' here!" he walked back to Jersey with a dangerous look in his eyes and got right in his face, "What'd you do with it?"

"How the fuck do I know?"

Grabbing Jersey but the shirt, Woody looked down at him angrily "Listen, you bald, little dipshit, you're gonna-" a sadistic smile grew on Jersey's face as he punched Woody in the stomach hard, causing him to let go and stumble backwards in pain.

But Woody recovered fast, "You piece of shit!" he growled and threw a punch of his own back.

They began to fight, forgetting all about Bigby and he rubbed his head tiredly – he was getting sick of fighting Fables. Grabbing them both by the scruff of the neck, he pushed them apart before looking at Woody, "Cool it, you hear?" he said threateningly.

"Back off dog!" Woody frowned at the Sheriff, "This doesn't concern you! We don't need the 'Business Office' involved in this shit, I just want what's mine…_my_ axe."

Bigby shook his head at the taller man, "Don't piss me off Woody, I'm already not in the best of moods." he said darkly.

"Just stay out of my way, alright?"

Grinning smugly, Jersey came up to the other two men with his eyes fixed on Bigby, "How you feelin' today, Sheriff?" he asked mockingly before suddenly punching Bigby's neck causing Bigby to growl in anger, "Still looking for whoever killed them hookers or are you done chasing you tail?" he narrowed his eyes and his grin grew, "Speaking of tail, how good a ride is Little Red Riding Hood? I've always wondered how nice a rack she has under those clothes-"

Before he could say anything else or Bigby could retaliate, Woody furiously grabbed Jersey's head and rammed it into the counter, breaking the glass in the process. "Don't speak about her like that!" he snapped shoving Jersey's face into the glass making the Fable shout out in pain, "Now where's my fuckin' axe? Who'd you give it too?"

One voice in Bigby's head was telling him to interfere, to stop this but another was telling him to let Woody continue and that was the voice he listened too. Crossing his arms, he didn't attempt to stop Woody and the other Fable noticed this. "This is my fight!" Woody said, giving Jersey one last push into the glass before walking over to Bigby, "Go _sniff_ around somewhere else."

Bigby was about to open his mouth when a flickering green light caught his eye, "Woody!" he said warningly and seen Jersey's body shape changing.

"Oh fuck…"

Jersey's glamour fell away and revealed him as his first form – the Jersey Devil. He was indeed, a frightening sight and Bigby readied himself for an attack as the skeletal head of Jersey roared at the both of them. Woody threw a punch but the Jersey Devil was too quick and knocked him off his feet, landing on his back, Woody had no time to defend himself as the Jersey Devil began to tear at his chest.

Running towards them, Bigby delivered a hard kick to the Jersey Devil, making it hit off against a cupboard and fall behind the counters. Already half changing into his wolf-form, Bigby noticed weapons inside the cabinet but didn't have much time before the Jersey Devil stood up and looked at him.

"Aww protecting your friend…too bad you couldn't protect those whores or your little girlfriend's grandma!" standing on top of the counter, the massive Fable laughed without the mouth of the skeletal deer's head moving, "Come on, try and stop me!"

Jumping at him, Bigby timed his attack right and slashed at the Jersey Devil's chest making it cry out in pain and fall on the ground, quickly, he grabbed the grate and slammed it down onto the Jersey Devil's back. Again and again, he managed another two times before the Devil grabbed the grate and roared furiously at Bigby. Charging at him, Bigby just missed the Devil's swipes and punched it hard.

It didn't seem fazed as it charged again, this time with its deadly looking antlers pointed at Bigby. Grabbing them, it was hard to stop them from piercing his chest. Knowing he had to do something before he got impaled, Bigby began to pull hard at the antler and the Jersey Devil screamed out as the Sheriff wrenched the antler from his head.

Stumbling back, Bigby growled as he stabbed the Jersey Devil through the stomach, going all the way through. "FUCK! YOU!" the Devil shouted, grabbing Bigby by the shoulders and throwing him backwards, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Dazed, Bigby was too slow and the Jersey Devil got the upper hand by stabbing Bigby's damaged arm with its claws, causing Bigby to grimace as the pain surged through him. "Fucker!" Jersey sneered, "How do you like it?"

Glancing up, Bigby saw its jaws open and ducked quickly just missing the deadly bite. Grabbing the Jersey Devil by the throat, he just managed to keep it at bay as it snapped him over and over. Feeling slightly panicked as he was at a stalemate, Bigby frantically thought about his next move before a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey asshole…I found her."

He turned just in time to see Woody swing his axe and impaling it into the Jersey Devil's head. Writhing in agony, the Devil tried to remove the axe and ended up knocking an already bloodied and bruised Woody off his feet.

Looking around, Bigby quickly grabbed an anvil from off the floor without breaking a sweat and with a roar brought it hard down onto the Jersey Devil. It lay quiet on the ground and Bigby slowly changed back into his human form. Breathing heavily, he watched as Woody grabbed his axe, wrenching it from the Devil's head.

It came free and Woody glanced at Bigby as he held it over the Jersey Devil, ready to behead it at Bigby's command. Kneeling down, Bigby glared at the Devil, "The Magic Mirror's missing shard! Where is it? Bloody Mary brought it here, didn't she?"

"You don't know anything…about anything, do you?" Jersey snapped weakly "What do you have? Nothin'," Bigby was about to demand an answer when Jersey's next words filled him with pure anger, "Sorry, I forgot you have that useless bitch Snow White, you're little fuck-buddy and a broken fuckin' mirror."

Bigby smiled dangerously down at Jersey "I also have you…" he said threateningly "now tell me where the fuckin' Crooked Man is!"

"You can't find the Crooked Man. No one can," he groaned in pain, holding his side "the door to his house…it bounces around. Never in one spot. You'll _never_ find it. Even Crane had to use the Magic Mirror…they took him to the Butchers…Bloody Mary uses this place and the Cut Above like her fuckin' dump…"

Bigby's blood ran cold, "He's at the Butchers…is Bloody Mary there too?"

"Probably…she's not gonna let him out of her sight."

Feeling worry gnaw at him, Bigby glanced at Woody "I need to go to the Butcher's…Red's there….think you can handle him?"

"Oh don't worry Sheriff…" Woody said, curling his lip as he looked down at the Jersey Devil "I'll be fine, just you go find Red."


	21. The Butcher's Confession

For the first time in a long time…Bigby Wolf was worried and he didn't like it.

Running out of the 'Lucky Pawn' he was of half a mind to run to the butchers when he seen a taxi coming around the corner. He practically lunged at the taxi and almost gave the Mundie driving the cab a heart attack, "The 'Cut Above' butcher shop!" he said quickly, jumping into the back seat, "And put your fuckin' foot down!"

His mind raced as the cab sped down the streets and he couldn't help but feel apprehension at what he would find when he got there. Bloody Mary liked to have 'fun' with her prey…he just hoped that they would try to use Red as leverage…if they had done something to her…

Shaking his head, he was relieved when they neared the shop and threw some money at the driver, jumping out before the car had even stopped. "Yeah, your welcome mate!" the cab driver shouted out the window as Bigby disappeared into the shop, "Fuckin' foreigners."

As Bigby burst in through the door, he hated how he was greeted with silence. Listening carefully, he heard distant mutterings and even a dry sob but it was male…not female. Sniffing the air, he could smell the carcasses and death but he couldn't smell Red.

What he did smell was blood. Fresh blood.

Slamming the door open, Bigby didn't even care that it was starting to come off its hinges as he headed through the back. Pushing the carcasses out of his way, he stopped when he seen a bruised and beaten butcher sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Johann, where's Red?" Bigby asked quickly, walking over to him.

Looking up, he seen that the butcher had a nasty cut on his lip and a black eye, "They…took her, along with Crane…Mary…she-she did this to me," he said shakily, pointing at his face, "I tried to stop them…but it was no use."

"Fuck…" Bigby felt his anger grow and kicked a box hard, venting out his fury "FUCK!"

Johann flinched but looked like he was going to start crying, "She tried to fight back…but Mary and Tweedle Dee beat her bad…shot her in the knee and forced a potion down her throat…she passed out after that," letting out a dry sob, he hid his face in his hands again, "I should have tried harder!"

Storming past the butcher, Bigby headed into the hidden room at the back and seen that the tall chalkboards had strange code on them and there was nothing to indicate where Bloody Mary had taken Crane and Red. He sniffed the air again and seen a large pool of blood on the ground and to his dismay he realized it was Red's…this is where they had shot her.

"What were they doing through here?" he asked Johann who was slowly getting to his feet, "Why the fuck are you helping Bloody Mary and the Crooked Man?"

Johann's one good eyes widened in fear, "I can't say…she'll kill me…she'll fuckin' kill me Bigby!"

"If you don't talk, I might just have to do that! Is that what you want Johann?"

Holding up his hands terrified as the Sheriff approached, Johann shook his head quickly, "No, no…please! You don't have to do that!" his head hung down in shame as his shoulders slumped "I'm dead…either way…they said to me 'Johann, you can keep your life and lose your shop, or lose both'…what would you have done, Sheriff? If you were me. It was a simple choice to make, in the moment…although Ruby kept telling me to stand up against them…"

"They?" Bigby repeated, frowning a little "Do you mean Mary? Bloody Mary?"

Johann nodded miserably "This isn't my shop anymore! That crew took it from me a long time ago-!"

"Crew?"

"Fuck…" Johann sighed and looked at Bigby "The Crooked Man's people."

Bigby folded his arms, "Just tell me who I'm dealing with."

"Jersey Devil…Dee and Dum…and that mental case Bloody Mary," Johann explained quickly, "You wanna talk about the real butcher? It's her, not me. This is her place. I'm telling you, they muscled in on me. Took over my storage and delivery a long time ago. All cause of that heat wave…" he continued to talk as Bigby started to search the room for any clues "I let Mary and those porkers stay cool in the meat locker one day. Playing cards, having a great time. I guess they were sizing the place up. I-I'm just a victim in this," he said pleadingly as Bigby's gaze settled on him, "I never wanted anything to happen to Ruby or her granddaughter…"

Even though Bigby was worried about Red, he shook his head "I believe you Johann," he stopped as he spotted something under the table and realized it was Crane's jacket. Reaching down, he picked it up and began to search the pockets – finding a large wad of cash and a picture of Snow…Bigby felt relieved when the missing shard of the mirror was in the last pocket.

With this he could find the Crooked Man.

As he walked by the chalkboards, he noticed another board behind it and slowly pushed it to one side to reveal almost every Fable in Fabletown's name written on it with a code beside it. Looking at the raw ingredients on the shelf behind him – Bigby realised what was going on.

"Fuck…don't you see what's going on here?" he said out loud, glancing at Johann, who simply looked confused "All these Fables…getting magic from him. Business is booming. He's got all he needs: the raw materials and all this gear," he said indicating to the table, "looks like they could make just about any kind of magic, even-" his eyes widened as he realized it was the Crooked Man who turned Red into a wolf as her words came back to him…

_"__Grams got in touch with me, said it was an emergency and she needed to talk to me right away and when she got there, she started freaking out about this package left on my doorstep. I brought it in and ignored her and opened it and-and…" she let out a shaky breath and looked close to tears, "inside was this… this potion and Grams tried to tear the box off of me and I fought back and it broke and… and…" _

_Now they were in his apartment, with no other smells, Bigby realised what the smell was and why her eyes were a different colour. "What happened next?" he asked slowly. _

_"__The stuff inside sort of gave out this mist and I breathed it in, and next thing I know I'm lying on the floor and there's these person standing over…Gram's body and laughing and I got up but there wasn't anyone in the room and…and I looked in the mirror and saw I was…a wolf…"_

Bigby glanced down at the shackles and frowned, "It's the Pudding n' Pie girls with the ribbons…whoever he's got in here in these chains…he's-he's _enslaving_ Fables…on my fuckin' watch!" he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the thought of the helpless Fables who had been in this room, "People just don't know the real cost of getting something cheap."

"You don't have to tell me," Johann said quietly.

Bigby felt rage surge through him as another realization hit him, "And that _fucker_ Crane knew all about it!" he shouted, slamming his fists down onto the table and making all the vials clatter.

"Do you think Crane was…helping him?" Johann asked suspiciously "Crane said he knew where everybody is. I don't know how but he's got some way…"

"I know how he does it," Bigby muttered, patting the shard in his pocket "and now I'm gonna do it to find the Crooked Man…"

As he began to walk out of the room, Johann stopped him quickly "Hey! Hold on!" he called out "Well, I'm real happy you found what you're looking for, Bigby, but what about me?"

"I have other priorities now…" Bigby said, thinking about Red especially.

Johann frowned a little at him, "Do you really think this is gonna be all right?" he glanced at the packages littering the room, "Of all the stuff in here, I do know one thing. That's his icon. His symbol. What kind of a guy uses a torture device as his icon? The kind of guy who isn't going to be understanding about Bigby Wolf showing himself in. So tell me this…What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"You won't have to worry Johann," Bigby said darkly, taking out his box of Huff 'n Puff's and putting one into his mouth, "I'm gonna take 'em down."

Looking relieved, the Butcher nodded "Thank you…thank you, Sheriff."

Bigby lit his cigarette and headed towards the exit, "You might wanna lay low until this is over," he said over his shoulder "I can't promise anything."

"Sheriff…just make me one promise...that you'll bring Miss Hood back safe," Johann's face crumpled a little as Bigby stopped to look at him, "I couldn't stand it if she suffered the same fate as….as Ruby."

Bigby said nothing but he gave Johann a curt nod as he exited the Cut Above but inwardly made a promise to bring Red back safe.

No matter what.


	22. Mirror, Mirror

"I don't care _who_ killed the prostitutes!" Bluebeard raged at Snow White as she sat up straight behind the Mayor's desk, "If Crane was helping himself to the community coffers, it means his hand was in _my _pocket. And you just let him go!"

Bigby rolled his eyes as he entered the Business Office: he wasn't in the mood for this. Bluebeard, Toad and Snow White seemed to be in the middle of an argument. Which meant he was probably going to get a headache.

Snow glared at the other Fable, "I don't know what you _heard_ but it didn't happen like that-!"

"Are you denying the facts?"

Toad looked furious "She's denying me the chance to get a word in. Now Miss White, I-"

Bufkin looked stressed out but then relieved as he seen Bigby approach, "Sheriff Bigby has returned!" he announced loudly, interrupting Toad, "Thank goodness…"

"Ah, there's the ole wrecking ball, himself," Toad said smirking.

Snow stood up and frowned at the Sheriff, "Bigby, where _have_ you been?" she asked almost angrily.

"I'm not finished here, Miss White-" Bluebeard began to say but Bigby stopped him by showing them the missing piece of the mirror.

He looked to the flying monkey, "Bufkin, you mind getting to work on this?" he asked.

"With pleasure, Sheriff Bigby!"

Snow looked relieved as Bufkin got to work, "I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you did," she said, smiling a little, "Finally, things are swinging back in the right direction."

"If you can call Red getting kidnapped a swing in the right direction," Bigby shook with silent anger, "soon as that mirror is fixed, we find out where she is."

Pursing her lips, Snow folded her arms as she looked at him, "Kidnapped or went along willingly?" she asked.

"Don't start this shit, Snow…" Bigby said warningly, "I've had a shit enough day as it is."

"Oh I forgot, she's got you wrapped around her finger," Snow said bitterly, but before he could respond she changed the subject, "What else did you find out?"

Bigby sighed as he got out his cigarettes "The Crooked Man has something on everybody, most of the Fables owe him a debt – not just Beauty and Beast."

"What do you mean?" Snow's brow furrowed, "I thought Beauty loaned that money from the pawn shop?"

Lighting the cigarette, Bigby nodded "She did, the Jersey Devil is one of the Crooked Man's goons. He puts the squeeze on all kinds of Fables," he inhaled deeply before blowing the smoke out "the sick fucker has Fables enslaved at the butcher shop, making black market magic."

"This…this is _worse_ than we could have imagined," Snow whispered, looking horrified, "we have to put a stop to this Bigby. How are we going to find him?"

"We'll find the Crooked Basterd using the mirror," Bigby said determinedly "it's how Crane did it. And that's how we're gonna do it.

Snow put a hand on his arm and her expression softened "I'm glad you're on the case Bigby," she whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you…I need you."

Not knowing what to say, Bigby was glad of Bufkin coming over to him, "Sheriff, I could use your assistance. Would you join me at the mirror?"

"Gladly…" Bigby averted Snow's eyes but caught sight of her hurt expression.

He had only taken two steps when Bluebeard angrily called out after him, "Don't go far, Sheriff," he growled "I'd like to have a few words of my own with you! This isn't all about your little girlfriend."

"Why don't you go fuck off until I'm good and ready?" Bigby snapped over his shoulder, continuing to approach Bufkin. He heard Bluebeard start arguing with Snow while Toad just cackled at the Sheriff's comment.

Looking confused as he held the broken shard, Bufkin looked up at him with his black eyes "I don't understand…this piece just doesn't want to join the rest. Do you have any idea why?"

"You got me," Bigby shrugged "I have no idea why it's in a shitty mood."

Pursing his lips, Bufkin raised an eyebrow "Well, _where_ exactly did you find it?" he asked curiously "What has it gone through since being separated from the rest? Shattering is a very traumatic experience, you know," he added.

Bigby thought for a moment, "I found it in Crane's coat at the Butchers…" he frowned a little "and the last person I saw with Crane, or his coat, as that psycho Bloody Mary. Maybe she had some-"

"Ah yes, Miss White was asking about her," Bufkin said suddenly and looked at the still shattered mirror, "That explains it! You-know-who and the Mirror have a very…_unhappy_ history with each other."

Frowning, Bigby looked at Bufkin, "An unhappy history?" he repeated.

"Well, how would _you_ like it if she tried to use you as a doorway?"

"I think I already know the feeling…" Bigby muttered darkly.

Bufkin chuckled a little to himself, "Well, I think I know how to proceed now," he said confidently "it will just take a little extra…_coaxing_. That's all. Thanks for your help," when Bigby didn't move, Bufkin sighed exasperatedly "I will find you when it's time, Sheriff…with you standing here he may not want to come out."

"Oh, _he_ doesn't like being spied on?"

Bufkin only grinned in reply.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After threatening to break Bluebeards legs and fighting with Snow over sending Toad and TJ to the farm, Bigby was glad of hearing that the mirror was fixed. Snow had left to go make some coffee and he didn't bother waiting for her, he just wanted to find Red and The Crooked Man as soon as possible.

"Just take it easy on the Mirror," Bufkin said as Bigby approached "he has had a tough time lately. Are we not waiting for Miss White?"

"No…" Bigby said firmly as the green smoke started to swirl about in the mirror "there's no time to lose."

Soon the smoke settled and there was a head floating in the mirror, "I have to say, I have been better…but thanks for putting me back together."

"Mirror Mirror, let me be plain…show me that sick, fucker Crane," Bigby said quietly, he hated how he had to speak in rhyme to this bloody mirror.

The smoke appeared once more and then cleared to show Bloody Mary and Crane standing beside a taxi, "…and you will get on that plane to Paris and you _will_ wait for the day the Crooked Man needs you," Bloody Mary said threateningly as she looked at Crane, "Until then, not a fucking peep."

"I-I-I understand…" Crane said shakily, fixing his glasses, "I won't disobey his orders."

"Oh but, _please_ do," Mary smirked "because then I get to deal with you _my_ way."

As Crane shook at her words, Bloody Mary suddenly stiffened and looked around, "Wait…someone's watching…" she turned slowly and her eyes seemed to settle on Bigby, smiling sadistically as if she could see him, she held out her hand and the mirror began to shake, the usual green light becoming blood red before fading to black.

"What…just happened?" The Mirror asked, the head appearing and looking confused.

"We pointed you in the wrong direction," Bufkin replied apologetically "and looked at Bloody Mary's reflection."

The Mirror shook its head "Oh…_her_. That explains the stings…I'd rather not have to feel the pain she brings," it looked to Bigby "So…let's not do that again, okay?"

Bigby felt angry knowing that Crane was getting away with all his crimes, "Looks like I'll have to track _him_ down later," he muttered, "mind asking him where the Crooked Man is?" he asked Bufkin.

"And miss out on one of your lovely rhymes? I think not."

Glaring at the flying monkey, Bigby cleared his throat and thought hard, "Uh…Mirror, mirror…no time to…_pout_…so where does the Crooked Man hang out?"

Ignoring Bufkin's snort, Bigby narrowed his eyes on the magic mirror and seen a door with the Crooked Man's symbol on it. "I don't recognize that door…" he said slowly, "do you?"

"I cannot place it, Sheriff."

"Hold on…"

The image faded as the Crooked Man's symbol seemed to burn out and was replaced by another door with a new symbol, "Son of a bitch…" Bigby whispered as Jersey's words came back to him, "The door…it moves."

Looking over the door, Bigby was relieved to see a sign on it 'DEPT. OF GEN SERVICES. CENTRAL PARK CONSERVANCY'

"That's Central Park," he said quickly "I don't know when it's gonna move again, but I'm gonna get there before it does."

Bufkin looked alarmed as the Sheriff headed for the door, "What should I tell Miss White?"

"Tell her to start the case against the Crooked Man," Bigby said darkly "I'm bringing him in…"


	23. There Was a Crooked Man

_The sun shone through the woods as Red skipped along the path towards her Grams' house. Her mother, Scarlett was passed out drunk on the bed and the young girl had taken this chance to sneak some food to her Grams – she had not been feeling well and Red knew she wouldn't have much food left._

_Being in the woods never frightened Red, she had been told tales about the Big, Bad Wolf, who would happily eat her up, but she didn't believe them. In fact, she had met a wolf earlier and he had been nothing but friendly to her – even suggesting she pick some wildflowers to cheer up her grandmother, which she happily did. _

_She walked along the path, humming to herself when a voice startled her._

_"__Hey, where you going kid?" _

_A large man stood by the trees, holding an axe and Red eyed it warily, "I-I'm going to my Grams' house, mister…" she said quietly "she isn't feeling well."_

_"__Oh…that's not good," he thought for a moment before nodding, "you shouldn't keep her waiting, on you go." _

_Nodding, Red hurried away, glancing over her shoulder as the man watched her go. She couldn't help but feel creeped out by the man and couldn't wait to get to the cottage her Grams lived in. Soon enough, the fear left her as the familiar small cottage came into view and she opened the door and smiled as she headed into the bedroom. The wildflowers in the basket along with the food._

_"__Grams…I'm here!" she called out "I've picked you some flowers!" she then stopped in the doorway – there was something different about her Grams and she slowly approached the bed…_

_"__Oh…Grams…what big __**ears **__you have…."_

Red jerked awake and winced at the pain in her leg, the bullet wound had barely healed and still stung like hell as the bloodied material of her jeans stuck to it. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the thumping feeling in her head as she lifted her hand to rub her temple.

Only problem was, her hands were tied behind her back.

"_Shit_!" she hissed and tried to squeeze out of her bonds but it was no use: whoever tied them had tied them tight and there was no getting out.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she froze and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Ah, Miss Hood…it is good you are awake."

The man came to stand in front of her, his face all twisted and he leaned heavily on a cane. Red didn't need three guesses as to who he was. "I'm glad it's you," she said through gritted teeth as he sat on the couch in front of her, "we have some unfinished business…starting with me ripping your head from your shoulders!"

"Tsk, tsk…no need for rudeness," The Crooked Man said, resting his hands on the top of his can, "I've come to speak to you Miss Hood, not trade idle threats. I assume you have many, many questions for me."

"Why?" Red demanded "Why did you do this to me and my family!"

The Crooked Man paused as if thinking "Your grandmother was warned and yet she didn't listen to me," he said calmly "she refused to _fall in line_ and as a result I had her…taken care of."

"You killed her you fucking basterd!" Red made to lunge at him and felt the ropes hold her back, "And changed me into a fucking wolf, you really are twisted, not just literally huh?"

There was a childish feeling of smugness as his eyes narrowed at her, "I would think, young lady, you would be more polite to me," he said warningly "after all…with one click of my fingers, I could have you ripped apart just like your sweet grandmother."

"I'll kill you for what you've done," Red said in a serious tone, "I hope you know that, Bigby won't rest until you're lying in a pool of your own blood."

The Crooked Man chuckled, "Ah yes, Sheriff Bigby…desperately trying to save a town that is unsavable. If he hadn't gone around asking questions like your grandmother…I wouldn't have had to get Bloody Mary to deal with him."

"And yet he's still going," Red said firmly "Fabletown isn't going to stand for your bullshit anymore, old man, you're running out of time."

"Ah, the ignorance of youth, how I've missed it," The Crooked Man smiled before leaning in towards her "your admiration for the Sheriff is touching, how sad that it is because of you…he will die."

Red froze and her eyes widened a little, "What are you talking about?" she whispered, "Bigby doesn't know where your hideout is."

"He will, once the mirror is put back together," The Crooked Man sat back and opened up a black box beside him, "if he plays fair then I won't have to resort to this," he said taking out a gun and putting it in a holster inside of his jacket, "a single, silver bullet is all that it will take. You've seen the damage it can do."

Shaking her head, Red felt helpless "Why are you doing this?" she said angrily, "You know why we left the Homelands, and now you're just making the Fables suffer in this world too!"

"It will all become clear later, my dear," The Crooked Man suddenly waved at someone behind her, "now, we're all going to be civil and wait for the brave Sheriff together, isn't that right gentlemen."

"Oh, wouldn't miss it for the world," Tweedle Dee said darkly, coming to sit in the armchair next to the Crooked Man, "I owe my _brother_ that much."

There was someone right behind her and Red felt sickened when she felt a hand on her shoulder, sneaking towards her neck, "I'll sit next to Princess Red," Jersey's breath smelt like alcohol and Red turned away from him, "don't want her getting lonely, while we wait."

Closing her eyes, Red only hoped that Bigby was ready for this.

Both of their lives, as well as Fabletown depended on him.

* * *

Bigby didn't stop as he ran through the darkened park towards the bridge, he couldn't let the Crooked Man escape again. He _had_ to reach the door in time. Skidding to a halt under the bridge, he desperately looked at the door and was relieved to see the symbol still burnt into it. Letting his anger out, he walked towards the door determinedly and with his fists clenched. With one kick, the door fell off its hinges and he shielded his eyes and backed away at the bright blue light emitting from the doorway.

Taking a few more steps back, he thought of Red before he took a running jump at the door. The blue light enveloped him and for a moment he didn't know where he was. Suddenly, he emerged in a stone corridor and looked around in surprise.

He hadn't been expecting this.

Turning, he seen the Crooked Man's symbol slowly disappear and knew he had arrived just in time. Who knew where the next doorway would be. This was his only chance and he wasn't going to ruin it.

The sounds of someone approaching made him take cover and wait for whoever it was, Bigby readied himself for a fight when he seen a young man leaning heavily on a crutch come around the corner. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Tim? What the hell are you doing here?"

Tim still wore the same raggedy cap from when he was young and nodded to the Sheriff almost in a friendly fashion, "Good evening, Sheriff," he said politely, holding out his hand "I'm here to take you to the boss. Thanks by the way," he added almost embarrassedly "for leaving off 'tiny'…'Tiny Tim', you'd think I'd have outgrown that centuries ago."

Bigby slowly took his hand and shook it, not knowing what the fuck was going on anymore.

"I have to admit, when they asked me to watch the door…I wasn't sure what to expect when you came through that portal. I know you aren't here on a…_social_ call."

Narrowing his eyes, Bigby dropped Tim's hand "Hold on, you've just been waiting for me to show up?" he looked up the corridor and wondered how they knew to expect him.

"That's what they told me," Tim said honestly as Bigby folded his arms, "I dunno, they said you made it pretty clear…and you had good reason."

Remembering a time where Tim and Red had been friends, he frowned at him, "So you know they have Red here?" Bigby snapped "and yet you do nothing to help her? Your own friend?"

"I'm…I'm supposed to bring you right on in," Tim said, looking away almost guiltily "…so if you'll come this way…"

When Bigby didn't move, Tim sighed "Look, this is the _one_ things I have to do…please don't make this hard on me."

"Fine. Lead on."

They didn't speak as they walked towards the Crooked Man, the only sound that could be heard was Tim's crutch and leg brace squeaking with every step. Tim looked at Bigby and smiled nervously, "Thanks for understanding. This is all I'm here to do, and…and I _don't _wanna mess it up," he noticed Bigby's jaw tightening but kept talking, "I know I'm probably the _last_ person you'd expect to be a 'guard' or an escort for that matter. I was a little surprised myself, when they asked me to do it-"

"You shouldn't be here, Tim," Bigby interrupted him warningly "this place is dangerous" his eyes flickered to his crutch "especially for someone…like you."

Tim frowned a little at the Sheriff, "It's…not like that. Whatever _you_ may think of him…he doesn't treat me like some…broken little kid," he looked down at his bad leg almost bitterly "I think he gets what it's like. He gave me a job and I'm lucky to have it. This is the only option I've got."

"I can't believe he has you thinking like this," Bigby muttered, "how did he get almost every Fable thinking he's the good guy?"

"Just keep in mind…if you and the boss go up against each other, the rest of Fabletown is gonna get caught in the middle," he hesitated "and if _you're_ here…it can't be good."

Bigby felt angry at the younger man, "Don't you realize you're not just minding the door?" he snapped "You work for that crooked bastard, your hands get dirty too."

"It's not so bad…"

Stunned at his words, Bigby stopped and glared at him "Not so bad?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes at him, "Are you fucking blind, Tim? He's a murderer!"

"So you're telling me you agree with everything Crane does?" Tim snapped back in defense but after seeing Bigby's glare intensify he sighed, "A lot of us depend on him, some of us never get to the front of the line at the Business Office…but he's there."

Trying to ignore the realization that there was some truth in Tim's words, Bigby quickened his pace.

"We need you…but we need him too. What we _don't_ need…is a war!" Bigby heard him trying to keep up, "Hey, Sheriff, hold up! I gotta go in with you."

Hearing the pleading tone in his voice, Bigby shook his head as he realized that he was taking his anger for the Crooked Man out on Tim. Stopping, he waited for him and seen Tim shoot him a grateful smile.

"Thanks…"

As they approached a large door, Bigby heard laughter and sniffing the air he felt himself stiffen as he recognized Red's scent. There was mutterings and he heard the sound of a slap, "Thought you liked it this way, Princess Red," he heard Jersey say and felt his anger flare "don't tell me Bigby doesn't get all rough on ya?"

"Sheriff…can…can I get by to open the door?" Tim looked slightly concerned as he stepped forward and Bigby knew that he knew Red was in the other room.

Forcing himself to step back, Bigby nodded "On you go, I know you have a job to do," he said through gritted teeth.

As he opened the door, Tim held it open and glanced inside, "Sheriff Wolf, sir," he announced and Bigby walked into the room.

He felt his eye twitch in fury as he saw Red tied to a chair with a red cheek and tears in her eyes, she looked at him desperately but was unable to speak with the gag in her mouth. Georgie, Tweedle Dee and Jersey all stood as he entered and watched him carefully. Jersey, in particular, made to approach him but with one signal from the Crooked Man and he backed down.

"Thank you, Tim…" his voice was pleasant as he smiled at the other man, "I know the Sheriff isn't the…_accommodating_ sort…but you handled it. You did well. You can go now."

He leaned forward out of the shadows so the light fell on his face and smiled his crooked smile at Bigby, "Thank you sir," Tim looked hesitantly at Red before closing the doors behind him.

Leaving Bigby in the room with three Fables who would happily see him dead.

"You see?" The Crooked Man said, "Everyone in Fabletown has a role to fill. You just have to pay attention to what they need to help them find it."

Bigby didn't answer and slowly looked at all the Fables in turn before his eyes settled on Red, if they had laid on finger on her…he would rip them apart.

"Why don't you have a seat, Sheriff?" The Crooked Man suggested, indicating to the chair opposite him and the bound Red, "We have a great deal to discuss."


	24. Who Had Some Crooked Friends

Red watched fearfully as Bigby pulled out his cigarettes and lit one before he did anything. The Crooked Man watched him before smiling, "You've come a long way…" he said "you must be tired," out of the corner of her eye, Red seen Jersey shift a little and the shape of a gun appearing in his hands, "and if my envoys are correct…you haven't had a lot of rest recently."

Bigby's eyes narrowed at Jersey's actions as he inhaled his cigarette and the Crooked Man sighed from beside Red, "Please, Sheriff…relax for a moment, will you?" when Bigby didn't move, he sighed again, "Do you want a drink? Something to eat?"

"Besides Princess Red," Georgie snorted "I know how…_delicious_ she must look all tied up in front of you."

Red caught the disgusted look on the Crooked Man's face, "_Enough _Georgie," he then turned back to Bigby, his voice polite once more "Vivian makes a very nice, very…it's elegant, really, her carpaccio. It's lobster…sirloin…"

"Don't misunderstand the situation here. We? Are not friends," Bigby said coldly "and you're in _no_ position to offer me anything."

The Crooked Man didn't seem offended as his one good eye looked at Bigby, "On the contrary, Sheriff…and I don't wish to contradict you here but your initiative and mind have been friendly for a long while now. Ever since I came aboard these shores, you know…"

"That was Crane who let you do whatever you wanted," Bigby growled as he dropped the cigarette butt and stepped on it "I'm. Not. Crane."

Red glanced at Jersey who stood up suddenly and tried to warn Bigby but her cry came out muffled, "What do you think you're doing?" the Crooked Man demanded as Jersey aimed his gun at Bigby.

"He's gonna-"

"Mr Wolf is our guest. And I have every intention of…_co-operating_. So don't waste the silver. Sit _down_, Jersey."

Knowing this was a lie, Red tried to convey this with her eyes at Bigby but his focus was on the Crooked Man. Trying to be discrete about it, Red then closed her eyes and tried to imagine her nails as claws…she needed to be ready to make her move if it came to it.

Bigby's eyes flickered to Georgie who lit a cigarette of his own while keeping his eyes on him as he stepped closer to the Crooked Man, "Well, Sheriff…for the sake of transparency, why don't you tell us why you're here…it would help settle everyone's nerves, I think," he added after glancing at Red, who still had her eyes closed.

"You know why I'm here," Bigby snapped "you _killed_ those women!"

The Crooked Man just raised an eyebrow "What women?"

"Ruby Hood. Faith and Lily…the girls who worked at the Pudding N' Pie."

Chuckling, the Crooked Man shrugged at Bigby before smirking a little, "Did I now? I assume by your confidence in accusing me, Sheriff, you must have some proof of this, yes?"

"Oh don't you worry, I have proof…" Bigby said firmly "and everything in me, tells me it was you."

"I'm sorry Sheriff, but you're gut feeling won't be enough," the Crooked Man said "I wish you had me dead to rights, I really do, for _your_ own sake...but no, I didn't kill anyone."

"And I'm just to take your word for it?"

The Crooked Man shook his head, "I don't relish in telling you this but…those women…their murders were perpetrated by and employee of mine," Bigby glared at him as he spoke, wondering what he was getting at, "It's a very unfortunate bit of business but…I promise you that the matter will be dealt with. _Internally_. You really don't need to worry yourself further."

"I already know who did it," Bigby told him, folding his arms.

His one good eye widening slightly, The Crooked Man smiled "Forgive me, Sheriff…for doubting your acumen, but…who do you think committed these crimes?"

Turning, Bigby narrowed his eyes at the murderer and raised an eyebrow "I know you did it, Georgie…you sick son of a bitch," he muttered as the other Fable smirked a little.

"Well done, Sheriff, I'm sorry I doubted you," the Crooked Man actually seemed impressed "however, like I said…I'll be handling the matter if you don't mind."

Looking at Bigby triumphantly, Georgie's smirk grew "Yeah, I killed 'em," he sneered "so what?"

"You piece of shit," Bigby growled, his fists clenching as he wanted nothing more than to rip the smug basterds face off, "I should have fuckin' brought you in earlier."

The Crooked Man held up one of his gnarled hands at Georgie, stopping him from saying anything else "Look, the fact is…Georgie here _misinterpreted_ one of my instructions…"

"Misinterpreted?" Georgie repeated incredulously, as his head whipped around in shock, "What the fuck you on about?"

"…and I want to make things right," the Crooked Man kept speaking as if Georgie hadn't said anything, "So…let's work something out."

Georgie looked at the Crooked Man furiously "What's there to work out?!" he demanded "I'm protected, aren't I?"

"You're protection has limits!" The Crooked Man snapped, frowning at the pimp, "…and I think you've far exceeded yours. That you could _murder_ someone in cold blood like that…"

"You fuckin' asked me to do this! You told me to kill them!"

Slamming his cane down, the Crooked Man looked royally pissed off and Bigby let them argue amongst themselves, the criminals slowly turning against each other. Giving Red another quick glance, he frowned a little as he seen her concentrating and wondered what she was doing.

"So, what do you say, Sheriff?" the Crooked Man's voice interrupted Bigby's voice as his tone turned back to a smooth one, "Can we discuss terms?"

"Terms?"

He smiled again, "You can have Georgie…consider it a gift, ensuring our continued cooperation-"

"What the hell!" Vivien shouted from behind the Crooked Man, "How can you do this!"

Georgie looked at Bigby determinedly "Take this fucker! Take all of 'em!" he snapped giving the other three Fables a dirty look "I didn't fuckin' start this!"

"Don't make any trouble, Georgie!" Jersey threatened.

"Are you seriously throwin' me under the fuckin' carriage?"

Red felt the bonds fall from her hands and she opened her eyes to see all of them shouting and swearing to each other as Bigby stood silently, his eyes on the Crooked Man while Georgie and Vivien shouted at Tweedle Dee and Jersey.

"I _do_ apologize Sheriff," the Crooked Man sighed, like a mother of squabbling children, "but I think it's best if you leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Bigby said darkly, "especially without Red."

Narrowing his eyes at him, the Crooked Man shook his head "Things are about to get…_unpleasant_ and I would rather you weren't here to watch, as for Miss Hood," he glanced at Red "I have some unfinished business with her."

"You can go join that whore at the bottom of the lake for all I give a shit!" Georgie seethed, standing his ground, "But I'm not goin' anywhere with him!"

Looking disappointed the Crooked Man rubbed his temple, "This could have gone so well…" he said quietly and Red shared a worried look with Bigby as the others fell silent, the air suddenly tense. Sitting up straight, the Crooked Man's eyes were fixed firmly on Bigby "To speak the truth, I've never been a very good mediator," he said, all curtsey gone from his tone, "why negotiate when you can just decide?"

Seeing him turn to the side where an old mirror was, Red followed his line of sight and seen Bloody Mary standing in the mirror, smirking at them all. "What the hell?" she whispered as the Fable stepped out of the mirror and looked around the room.

"Did I miss anything good?" she asked.

Bigby looked angry as he glared at Bloody Mary, "You," he growled.

"Well, well…look at you…all fixed up," she said mockingly. Suddenly, Tweedle Dee slammed the chair over Bigby's head and Bloody Mary took the chance to kick him hard in the stomach.

Seeing Georgie approach Bigby, Red jumped up and with her still clawed hand, shredded his back before slamming his head against the wall. "What the fuck!" he shouted, stumbling a little.

Glancing behind her, she seen Bigby in his wolf form and growl at Tweedle Dee and Jersey in his true form who advanced towards him. Knowing he could take them, she looked back at Georgie just in time to see him swing a punch at her.

"Little bitch!" he shouted, "I'm gonna fuck you up!"

"Oh, I'm so scared," she mocked, easily dodging his punch and giving him one of her own. There was a sound of a gun being fired and she heard the bullet whizz by her and hit the stain glass window, revealing a portal of some sorts with a blue light.

Red seen Bloody Mary get the Crooked Man out and snarled, there was no way she was letting him get away with this. But before she could take another step, Georgie stood up and got out a knife, "You're dead, you're fuckin' dead!"

"Red!" she heard Bigby shout as he wrestled out of Tweedle Dee's grasp before Jersey managed to rip him to shreds with his claws, "RED!"

Narrowing her eyes at Georgie, she managed to grab his hands as he lunged at her and using all her strength, just managed to keep him off her. The knife was still in his hands and he gritted his teeth as he tried to gain the upper hand.

"I'm gonna enjoy slicing you open," he sneered "almost as much as I enjoyed killing your little friend."

At the mention of Rapunzel, Red quickly bent his hand back hard and while he cried out in pain she grabbed the knife and plunged it into his stomach. "Die, you fuckin' piece of shit," she said through gritted teeth as he looked down at her in complete shock, "this one is for Rapunzel!"

"FUCK!" Vivienne who had been cowering in the back, suddenly ran forward to grab Georgie, "We need to get out of here!"

Red was about to run after them as they tried to escape but heard Bigby cry out in pain, stopping, she felt torn between catching Georgie and Vivienne and helping Bigby. Watching as Bigby, slammed a heavy coat stand onto Jersey's head, he turned and shook his head "Don't let them get away!" he shouted "I'll be right behind you!"

"Make sure you are!" she shouted back before jumping over the table and running towards the portal. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes tightly as the blue light engulfed her.


	25. The Girl With the Ribbon

Red skidded to a halt as she re-appeared in the street and looked around for Georgie and Vivienne. She spotted them next to a car and narrowed her eyes: there was no way in hell they were getting away with this. Behind her, she heard running and turned to see Bigby with his eyes glowing yellow like hers fixed on Vivienne. The female Fable gave them a terrified look before running to the front and starting the car as quickly as she could.

"Shit!" Red cursed and ran for it, the car was about to get away when Bigby grabbed the back of it and lifted the two back wheels clear off the ground. Red coughed at the dust being revved up and out of the corner of her eye, seen the Crooked Man in the back of a black car watching them with a smirk on his face.

"Bigby! It's the Crooked Man!" she called out, trying not to choke and her eyes widened when she seen that Bigby had transformed as he had fighting the Tweedles and Bloody Mary in the alley. Vivienne must have had her foot pressed down hard on the pedal and due to all the pressure, the bumper fell off into Bigby's claws and the car suddenly sped down the street.

"Get to the Pudding n' Pie!" Bigby growled at her before running down the street after Georgie and Vivienne on all fours at an impressive speed. Red looked back over her shoulder just in time to see the Crooked Man's car come pelting towards her and she jumped out of the way at the last minute.

Knowing there was no way she'd be able to follow the rest of them on foot with all the traffic, Red did as Bigby had said and began to run towards the strip club hoping to pass a taxi or something on the way to shorten her journey. There was a squeal of tyres as she ran across the road and she ignored the Mundies shouting after her, she had to focus and figure out which alleys to go down.

In her head, she thought about all the alleys and was actually thankful for once for her wolf blood as she was running faster than she ever had before the attack. Hearing screams, she knew that Bigby must be close by as someone shouted 'Monster' at the top of their lungs. She just hoped that he would be okay.

Red was too focused on getting to the strip club that she ran out in front of a car and was blinded by the headlights, "Red! What the fuck?"

"Jack?" she said lowering her hands and then realized that he was driving a car, "Is that you?"

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked, frowning when she began to walk over to him with a determined look on her face, "Are you even listening to me? Red-"

She pushed him roughly and he landed on his back, looking up at her confused, "I'm commandeering this vehicle," she said getting in the front seat and closing the door, "I'll try and get it back to you in one piece but I can't make any promises."

"Red, that's my fuckin' car!" Jack fumed and got to his feet but Red hit the accelerator before winking at him, "You can't just-!"

"Sorry Jack, it's for the good of Fabletown!" she called out driving down the road. Looking in the rear-view mirror, she seen him stand stunned in the middle of the road and despite her situation couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

She might consider them even after this.

Not even caring about her driving as she drove in between traffic, Red stopped the car just around the corner of the Pudding 'n Pie and seen Vivienne help a badly injured Georgie out of the car and could hear him curse and swear in pain. She could smell the blood instantly but could also smell something else – cigarettes and whiskey.

Bigby was close by.

"Glad to see you made it."

She looked behind her and seen Bigby wearing a dark pair of trousers and a white shirt that wasn't completely buttoned revealing his chest. They weren't his clothes and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Went clothes shopping did we?"

"More like I stole it off a washing line," he said, walking towards the doorway and Red fell in step with him, "mine got a little ripped during the chase and I didn't want to do it naked."

"That's a shame."

Red's eyes widened as she looked at the state of Vivienne's car, the front screen was smashed and there were claw marks all over the roof. "Whoa…you really did a number on their car," she said quietly, glancing at Bigby, "I'm surprised she didn't crash."

"She's a good getaway driver…I'll give her that," Bigby opened the door for her and gave her a serious look, "You ready to finish this?"

Giving him a determined look, Red nodded "Yeah, that son of a bitch killed Rapunzel and the other girls…I want him dead."

Inside, the lights were off and the two of them could hear Vivienne begging Georgie to leave, "Come on, we can't stay here!" she cried out and Red followed Bigby down the hall.

"Hang on….oh…_fuck_! I need a minute."

When they reached the main room, Red seen a trail of blood leading to the couches where a weakened Georgie and a frantic Vivienne were sitting. He was shaking with pain and opened his eyes to see Red and Bigby standing in the doorway. "Shit!" he muttered and then let out a shaky breath "Hello Bigby. Red."

"How you doin'?" Red asked coldly, not feeling sorry for him at all when he bent over in pain clutching at his stomach.

Georgie coughed and a trickle of blood fell down his chin, "I hoped you'd come to your senses…" he muttered weakly as he slowly stood up, "Crooked Man's the one you want but of course…you're too much of an idiot to see that."

Bigby narrowed his eyes and began to walk towards Georgie with his jaw set, his hands clenching into fists despite the obvious anger in the Sheriff's face and stance, Georgie continued to antagonise him, "Or maybe you just like me too much to let me go?"

"Fucker…" Bigby growled, grabbing him roughly by the throat and pushing him back. The pimp stumbled back and Vivienne ran forward in front of him before Bigby could grab him again.

"Sheriff! Please!" she cried out, "Haven't you done enough? Look at him! He's…he's _dying_."

Red felt anger and strode straight up to Vivienne and glared at her, "How the fuck can you stand there and try to defend this guy!" she shouted, "After what he did to Rapunzel? To Lilly and Faith?" she looked at the identical ribbon around her neck and shook his head, "After what he did to you?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly although Red seen a flicker of guilt at the mention of the girl's names, "It isn't his fault."

"He's a goddamn murderer!" Bigby yelled, "He's the reason those girls are dead!"

Vivienne sighed and glanced at Georgie, who for once was silent, "Look, I know he made a few mistakes. We _all_ have-"

"He made sure those girls couldn't talk with those damn ribbons!" Bigby snapped "Then he killed them! You're wearing one yourself!"

Red shook her head at the woman "How can this not bother you even a little?" she asked quietly "Knowing that that man _murdered_-"

"Of course it does!" Vivienne shouted, her eyes full of tears "Those girls, they're like-"

Georgie glared at her, "So it's all my fuckin' fault then?" he snarled at Vivienne "You fucking –AH!"

"I didn't mean-"

"You gonna throw me to the fucking wolves too?" Georgie asked her, his eyes hard as he leaned against the bar, "You _know_ I didn't have a goddamn choice! What the fuck! I did what I had too! You can't blame me for that!"

Vivienne frowned "Look, we need to-"

"Sometimes we need to do _exactly_ what we're fucking told!" Georgie growled "Then it comes back bite you in the ass because some good for nothin' Crooked basterd decides you're not worth shit anymore!"

Bigby crossed his arms, "Why the fuck did you do it then, huh?" he asked heatedly "If it's not your fault then what the fuck happened?"

"Look, Faith and the others tried to pull a runner on us and as you can imagine the Crooked Man wasn't too thrilled," Georgie explained quickly, his face paling with the blood loss, "but of course the big boss didn't want to get his fuckin' hands dirty…so he told me to take care of it!" he narrowed his eyes at Bigby and Red "You two think I don't know what that means? Either I do what he says or I'm the one getting 'dealt with'!"

He paused for a moment before shaking his head, "So I fuckin' killed them! And I'd do it again."

"You expect us to not hold you fuckin' responsible for this?" Red fumed "You were the one who killed them instead of going to Bigby and telling him what was going on!"

"Believe what you want, Princess Red!" Georgie snapped "I can tell you and Bigby have made up your mind. Doesn't matter if it's fuckin' true or not! You stupid bitch!"

Bigby stepped forward and gave him a dangerous look, "I'd talk nicer to her if I were you."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Georgie raised his eyebrows at Bigby, "Go ahead and do it Sheriff! It won't bring back her fuckin' grandmother or those girls and it won't free your little friend Nerissa! Trust me on that!"

"Georgie, stop it!" Vivienne said, a tear falling from her eye, "Please!"

But he didn't listen and instead gave Bigby an intense stare, "It must be so easy being you…" he said quietly "…just come in here and blame me for all of this shit! Job's done, right?"

"You are to blame shit head!" Red glared at him, "You fuckin' killed them! You just admitted it!"

Georgie's eyes swivelled to meet hers, "You don't know how bad it's gotten, Red…you think it was bad before? It's worse now."

Red shook her head, "It's getting worse because assholes like you are just bending over for the Crooked Man instead of standing up to him! Stop making excuses and just take responsibility for your actions!"

"Those girls didn't need you putting ribbons around their necks and forcing them to do terrible things!" Bigby snapped "You could have let them go but you didn't!"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! If I freed them-!" Georgie glanced at Vivienne who looked down at the floor sadly and Red frowned as Georgie's eyes softened a little, "What would you have me do? Kill her?"

"Georgie, don't!"

He sighed, his breath more laboured "It was them or Vivien…so you tell me! If freeing Lilly meant she had to die-" he stopped and glared at Red "Do you still think that I had a fuckin' choice?"

"How the hell is she involved in all of this?" Bigby asked slowly, his eyes settling on Vivien.

Georgie put a hand on her shoulder "This is the original," he said slowly "'The Girl with the Ribbon'. I'm sure you've heard the stories. Couldn't take it off. Couldn't talk about it."

"Oh my god…" Red whispered, she remembered her Grams telling her that story.

"Viv' used her little purple ribbon to make more of 'em. To keep our girls quiet. To ensure 'absolute discretion'-"

"You promised you wouldn't…" Vivien whispered, sounding as if she was in pain.

Red couldn't help but look at the ribbon tied around Vivien's neck, "All that magic is connected to that little thing," she said quietly.

"Ruby recognized it on Viv's neck and made the connection," Georgie explained, "threatened to tell the Business Office about it if we didn't let her go, but I refused and told her…told her we'd be paying you a visit if she didn't shut up," he averted his eyes from Red as she felt the rage grow within her, "Rapunzel was going to go to the Business Office with her so we had to get rid of her…but the Crooked Man wasn't happy with that. He wanted Ruby gone too so he made a little potion and had it sent to you…"

Feeling as if someone was gripping her windpipe, Red shook her head, "So that's why he had her killed…to keep _this_ quiet? Why didn't you just let them go?"

"You remove Viv's ribbon…and the spells broken…they're all free. But you know what happens to her?" Georgie looked saddened now, "The same thing that happened to Faith…so don't you two come in here and tell me I fucked up!"

Vivien wriggled out of Georgie's grasp and glared at him, "What the hell, Georgie!" she snapped angrily "We were supposed to look out for each other! I _trusted_ you!"

"You can't fuckin' blame me. You're not innocent here either!"

"I know that! But did it have to be like this?"

Bigby gave Vivien an incredulous look, "Wait, those were your ribbons? You're in on this?" he shook his head at her, "I thought you cared about those girls."

"I do! Of course I do…" Vivien looked at them both pleadingly "You have to understand…nobody was supposed to die. When we built this place…it was just a stupid idea…a gimmick. 'Discretion is our guarantee'…That's how it started anyway."

Red rolled her eyes, "If you're trying to get me to feel _sorry_ for you…you're wasting your time."

"It's not about that," Vivien said to her desperately "this was supposed to be _our_ place. We were gonna be in charge for once and nobody would try to control us or use us…that was the point. Then the Crooked Man showed up and everything just turned to shit…"

Georgie nodded slowly and then looked up at Bigby, still holding his stomach tightly "So do you get it now? Why I couldn't just-" he grimaced in pain and then shook his head "If you two still think it's so fuckin' simple then you do it! Go right ahead!"

Bigby looked sadly at Vivien who clutched at her neck and gave Georgie a shocked gasp, "What are you doing?"

"Break the spell Sheriff! Be the fuckin' hero."

Red stepped forward, actually worried that Bigby would do it, "Look, maybe there's another way to break the spell. No more Fables need to die!"

"Ah, not so easy is it, Princess Red! Making all the hard decisions. Come on Sheriff, just fuckin' do it!"

Bigby pushed him away and shook his head, "I'm not playing this game, Georgie. I _won't_ kill her!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" Vivien said heatedly, lowering her hand from her neck and glaring at Georgie, "You think this is hard for you? My life is such a fucking _burden_ on your conscience? Don't I get a say!"

"Not if your involved in this," Bigby said slowly but there was a tone of reluctance in his voice, "I'm sorry Vivien."

She let out a shaky breath and slowly gripped the bow of her ribbon in her fingers, "I'm sick of everyone thinking that they can just…_do_ what they want with _my_ life. I thought it would be different here…but I was wrong."

"Vivien…I didn't mean-"

"Do you think I _wanted_ to be this person?" Vivien interrupted Georgie and gave him a sad stare "What I did to Faith and Lilly and Rapunzel…to all of them…"

Georgie looked worried now as Vivien tightened her grip on the bow, "Vivien….wait, I-"

"Everyday I have to look Gwen and Hans in the eye and pretend I don't care," she said softly "I have to forget what I've done to them. What I took away from them…I look at Nerissa and I _hate_ myself."

"Vivien…" Red was surprised at the tender tone Georgie had used and the look on his face as he gazed at his partner. She didn't know he was possible of that kind of emotion.

She shook her head "I can't pretend anymore…"

Bigby's eyes widened "What are you doing?"

"Vivien! NO!" Red shouted, trying to run forward before she pulled the ribbon but she was too late…

The Fable's eyes were on Georgie's as the ribbon slipped away from her skin, "Goodbye Georgie," she whispered and her head came off of her body and fell to the floor. Red stared horrified at Vivien's decapitated head and could only watch on as Georgie fell to his knees by her side and let out a cry of pain.

"No…no, no, no, NO!"

A/N I'm so sorry for the wait but there has been a major loss in my family and it took me a while to get to a good place and write again. Hope you like the new chapter and thanks to all who are reading this story and leaving reviews. They make my day, thank you again. ~ BsI


	26. Getting Closer

"FUCK!"

Red watched as Georgie fell against the wall next to Vivien's corpse clutching at his stomach and looking like he was in pain. _Good_ she thought to herself, her lip curling at the sight of the other Fable, _It's because of him Grams and Rapunzel are dead._

Bigby folded his arms and didn't look sympathetic to Georgie's pain, "Get up," he ordered curtly and when Georgie didn't move, the sheriff looked angry "Get up!"

"Don't…think so…Bigby," Georgie hissed through gritted teeth, "not after your little bitch here stabbed me with a fuckin' knife!"

Red raised an eyebrow, "Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll let _you_ stab _me_," she said sarcastically, "now get your ass up and no more playing around."

"I'm gonna…die here," Georgie said, his eyes widening as he finally admitted it and looked down at his wound. With one look, Red knew Bigby had realized that now and couldn't help but feel glad the Fable was dying, "I think we all know that," he narrowed his eyes at Bigby, "just…just give the Crooked Man the same treatment when you find him. Really _fuck_ him up for me…for _both_ of us…"

Bigby's eyes flickered over to Vivien before he nodded slowly, "He's gonna get it worse. Don't worry."

"And he'll get it even sooner if you tell us where he's holed up," Red added, crossing her arms.

Georgie thought for a moment and caught his breath, "Old Foundry by the river, alright? Sheppard Metalworks…he'll be there," he said confidently and he frowned to himself, "fucking asshole."

Sharing a look with Bigby, Red was about to suggest they leave when Georgie looked at her in particular, "You gonna finish me off now?" he asked, "Or do you plan on kicking me around a little first?"

"What are you talking about?" Red scowled.

"Because of me, Ruby and all those girls are dead…surely you want revenge?" he coughed and spluttered and some blood dripped down his mouth and he wiped it away, "I know it's what you want."

Red stood stunned and thought about it, while it was true that killing Georgie with her bare hands and making him suffer would bring her some satisfaction after what he did to her Grams and best friend – she couldn't do it. The Crooked Man was her top priority now and Georgie barely had any life left in him.

"Don't get me wrong," she said softly, kneeling down beside the Fable and meeting his eyes seriously "the thought of making you suffer to your last breath brings me some solace…but not as much as knowing you'll die here alone and in pain – forced to look at the corpse of the one person you cared about but couldn't protect," Red pointed at Vivien and seen the pain in Georgie's eyes "then you'll have a vague idea about how I felt…waking up in that flat and seeing my Grams' mutilated body lying in front of me. Enjoy your last moments of life Georgie, you're gonna suffer for every second."

Standing up, Red fixed her top and looked at Bigby, "Come on, let's go," she said coldly, glancing over her shoulder at Georgie, "there's nothing else to do here."

"What? You're seriously gonna leave me here!" Georgie called out as Bigby put his hand on the small of Red's back as they headed for the door, "Sheriff!"

Bigby shook his head and looked back at the dying Fable, "You're gonna suffer till you die, Georgie," he said quietly, "I can't think of a better punishment than that."

"You selfish basterds!" Georgie shouted after them as they exited, "FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Looking back, Red couldn't help but feel slight guilt at what she had said and wondered what her Grams would have done in her situation. "I know she was in on it like Georgie but…but I _can't_ help but feel sorry for Vivien…" she said quietly and shook her head, "she's as much to blame as he is but she's also the victim too. Another one of the Crooked Man's victims."

Red kept walking and reached the door first, she looked up at Bigby and seen that he was giving her a concerned look, "What's that face for?" she asked, hoping he didn't want to talk about what they had just learned, "Come on, we've got more important shit to do."

"You don't need to come with me for the next part," Bigby said softly, his eyes searching hers intensely "not after what just happened in there."

Red sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "But I do…I _need_ to do this," she whispered and gave him a pleading look, "I owe it to Grams, to Rapunzel and every other Fable whose life has been ruined because of that son of a bitch. So please, don't try and talk me out of this Bigby because my mind is made up."

"Okay…just know...just know I'm here for you," he said somewhat awkwardly, "I know things aren't as good as they can be between us but….I just want you to know that."

Red felt touched at his words and gave him a small, weak smile "Thank you. That means a lot."

Reaching over, Bigby turned out the lights and held the door open for her, "Come on, like you said, we've got important shit to do."

As the cab approached the Metalworks, Red felt her stomach tie into knots at the thought of facing the Crooked Man and tried to calm her breathing. Bigby must have noticed this as the next moment, she felt him take her hand in his and hold it tenderly.

"Still time for you to leave," he whispered, glancing at her almost worriedly.

Red shook her head "No chance…" she replied, glancing down at their entwined hands before her eyes flickered over his face and she smiled faintly, "we're a team remember?"

"Glad to hear it," Bigby said softly.

The cab stopped just at the entrance and Red spotted the Crooked Man's limousine parked outside the door and narrowed her eyes at the building. _It ends here_ she thought.

As they got out the cab, Red paid the driver while Bigby headed over to the limousine. "What you thinking?" she asked as the cab drove off and she walked over to join them.

"They haven't been here that long," Bigby said quietly, putting his hand on the bonnet, "it's still warm…"

Red glanced at the door and nodded determinedly "Let's get this over with," she said to him, "I wanna see this basterd _dead_."

"You and me both, Red," Bigby sighed and tried to open the door and rolled his eyes when the handle barely budged, "of course," he muttered and then applied more pressure to it. The door creaked loudly and then opened wide and Red gave him a small smile.

"Way to go, Big Bad Wolf."

"Shut up," Bigby chuckled but then grew serious as he peered into the darkened building "stay close to me."

Red felt a little nervous as they entered the building and practically hugged his back, "You don't need to tell me twice."

Once inside, there were distant sounds of machinery and Red wondered what exactly the Crooked Man did here. Glancing around, she patted Bigby's back to get his attention and pointed to some crates with the Crooked Man's brand on them. "Looks like this is where he does most of his business," she muttered.

"So this is where they've been sending these…" Bigby said quietly, frowning at the boxes, "wonder if Beast was the one delivering them here."

Red shrugged "We can ask him once we get out of here-" she jumped violently as the light above them flickered into life with a loud buzz and gripped Bigby's arm tightly.

"Feeling a little jumpy are we?" Bigby asked, his voice with a slight teasing tone to it.

Swatting his arm, Red glared at him "Hey, considering everything I've been through…I think I'm entitled to be a little jumpy, don't you think?"

"I do…just didn't think it would be at electricity."

"Shut up."

Bigby shook his head and softly squeezed her arm, "That creep isn't going to get his hands on you again," he said seriously, his brown eyes fixed on her scared yellow ones, "I promise."

She was quiet for a moment before nodding, "I trust you…" she whispered and let out a shaky breath, "okay, let's keep going before I lose my bottle and get the hell outta here."

Red's nerves didn't get any better when the door closed tightly shut on them as they walked into the next room but she forced herself to remain calm and trust Bigby. The smell of burning and melted materials were in the air and they dulled her sense of smell and the sound of working machinery was drowning out any other sounds. If someone crept up behind them, she wouldn't be able to know…the very thought made her glance over her shoulder warily every few minutes.

Bigby walked over to the balcony and peered intensely around the factory for any sign of the Crooked Man and as Red was about to speak, a voice echoed throughout the factory and sounded happy to see them.

"The Big Bad Wolf…and his little pet," Bloody Mary's laugh was sadistic sounding especially as it echoed "well, well, this _is_ going to be fun."


	27. If My Time Comes

Red's blood ran cold as she watched Bigby stiffen and glance back at her with a dangerous look in his eye, "Stay behind me," he said firmly and began to walk through the factory with Red close by him. It was terrifying to know that Bloody Mary was out there in the factory somewhere, watching them while they had no idea where she was. Red looked around curiously and frowned when she seen a large board covered in pictures. Walking over, she stopped short when she seen that they were actually photos.

Of her and Bigby.

"_You used to be something, Bigby,"_ Bloody Mary taunted and then laughed again.

Red felt a shiver run up her back as she seen photos of her and Rapunzel, one of her Grams and Rapunzel outside the Pudding 'n Pie and other ones of her just walking down the street. There were also ones of Bigby and Snow, Nerissa and Faith having an argument and one that she narrowed her eyes at in particular of Faith kissing Bigby's cheek.

But she'd have to bring that up another time.

"_They used to fear you…."_

A large pot of melted down metal suddenly kicked into life and moved as they passed it and Red glanced up nervously, wondering where Bloody Mary was. Leaning up against the wall, was a torture wheel like on the Crooked Man's brand and she felt repulsed seeing bloodstains on it. It had been used. Probably by Bloody Mary.

_"__They'd hide anywhere that their shivering bodies would fit…."_

The look of anger on Bigby's face was terrifying and Red wondered what he was thinking about, she had known some of the stories of Bigby's past, hell she was in one of them, but he wasn't like that anymore. He was trying to be good and that is how she thought of him.

To reassure him, she slipped her hand in his and shook her head, "Don't listen to her," she whispered softly as his glare settled on her and was glad when it softened a little, "I know I'm not."

"I know she's trying to get to me," Bigby growled a little but he looked down at their hands and sighed "I want you to get out of here…now Red, if something happened to you-"

Red shook her head, "You're just wasting your breath now because I have no intention of leaving," she said and led him through to a small workroom, "we're in this together, Bigby, till the end."

His eyes were intense as they stood looking at each other, "Red…" he whispered before his eyes flickered upwards and he frowned "what the hell is this?" he asked and walked behind her to a small workbench.

"So this is where he makes his silver bullets," Red said, slowly picking one up and frowning when her skin tingled when she touched it, "should have-"

"_The Big, Bad….WOLF!"_

Red jumped as it sounded as if Bloody Mary was right behind them and whispering in their ears, turning around she scanned the room quickly and felt worried when she didn't see any sign of Bloody Mary. Stepping forward, she had nearly reached the door when she heard Bigby cry out in pain as Mary appeared out of nowhere and punched him hard on the face.

"It's about time you two showed up," Bloody Mary said almost irritably, "it took you long enough."

Bigby straightened up and felt his nose gingerly, "We had to take care of some things first," he growled and got into a fighting stance.

"Aww you have a little secretary now," Bloody Mary said smirking at him, "that's nice."

Red jumped as she felt a gun being pointed at her back, "Ah, Bigby. Miss Hood. I see you've made it here in one piece," the Crooked Man said pleasantly as if they were here for tea, "I do apologize, but I have some business to attend to…and I'll be taking Miss Hood with me."

"Like hell you will!" Bigby snapped and took a step towards the Crooked Man who just chuckled as Bloody Mary stepped inbetween them.

Red shook her head at him, "Bigby, don't!" she said desperately, knowing full well it would be silver bullets in the Crooked Man's gun, "I'll be fine! I swear!"

"Of course she will be, I am nothing but a gentleman," The Crooked Man said casually and smiled at the Sheriff, "for now, however, I leave you in the capable hands of my associate," he turned to Mary, "come find me when you're finished, dear."

Bloody Mary smirked at Bigby before she nodded slowly, "Don't worry….this won't take long."

As the Crooked Man led her out of the room, Red heard Bigby speak in a raised, angry voice to Bloody Mary, "Get out of my way. Now!" he demanded, "Don't make this worse!"

"Aww, boss? He doesn't want to play," Bloody Mary said pouting a little.

The Crooked Man laughed loudly, "I'm sure you'll persuade him."

Red felt pained as the sound of fighting could be heard as she was directed through the factory by the Crooked Man, "I'm dreadfully sorry about this my dear," he said sadly, "but I need you here incase Bigby, by chance, manages to get past Mary. If he doesn't, you won't be of use to me," he pressed the gun harder against her back, "and then all of this will be over."

"It won't be," she said quietly, glancing ahead to see a pipe with steam coming out of a hole and had an idea, "all of Fabletown has woken up about your bullshit and they're not gonna stand for it any longer. Even if me or Bigby die here."

He laughed loudly and she felt the gun relax a little, "Ah the obliviousness of the young, I almost pity you for how idiotic you actually are-"

He shouted out in pain as Red used her wolf strength and pulled the pipe to the side hard, breaking it completely and making the steam hit his face. Using this opportunity to run, she ducked down low and slipped through the bars of the walkway, she could hear the Crooked Man curse after her loudly. Hearing a gunshot just miss her, Red felt panic as she ran blindly through large crates and more pipes, when she was sure that she wasn't in the Crooked Man's line of fire anymore. Red took a moment to catch her breath and listen carefully for either Bigby or Bloody Mary.

She just hoped Mary hadn't gotten to Bigby.

Hearing the steam continue to hiss in the distant, Red slowly walked forward, nervously scanning the area before she took another step. Listening carefully, she thought she could make out shouting in the distance and sniffed the air, hoping to catch a whiff of Bigby's now familiar scent but what she smelt made her insides hurt and she had to cover her mouth and nose.

There was a smell of decay and death in the air, even more than when Grams had died or when Georgie was dying in the club. This must have been Bloody Mary's scent – and it made her feel sickened.

Hearing a strange noise and a wolf's growl, Red ran forward and through two large boilers that were close together, she caught sight of Bigby in his wolf form. He was growling and snarling at a horrible, twisted looking creature with shards of broken glass impaled in its body. Red' eyes widened, this must be Bloody Mary's true form. It was then that she noticed that there was more than one and felt her heart sink at the realization that Bigby was outnumbered.

Looking around desperately for a way around, she spotted ladders on the side of the boiler and quickly began to climb up and came to the top of the boiler. Her eyes widening at the sight of all the Bloody Mary duplicates advancing on Bigby, one suddenly attacked and then they were all swarming towards Bigby.

"Shit!" she hissed and looked about for a weapon, on the level below her on the other side of the boiler, she seen a large industrial wrench and jumped down to get it. Once her hands were on it, she heard a shrill shriek and looked up in fear to see one of the Bloody Marys run towards her.

Using all her strength, she swung the wrench into Mary's face and heard a shattering noise as the head broke into tiny pieces and the body fell to the ground. Allowing herself a moment to look stunned at the broken body, Red jumped over the bar onto the ground and let out a growl as she brought the wrench down hard onto another duplicate.

Upon seeing her fighting back, some of the duplicates began to advance on Red but not all of them. As she ducked and swung her weapon, she seen to her dismay a heavily bleeding Bigby, struggle to fight them off of his body. "BIGBY!" she screamed as he fell to the ground and began to be pinned down.

"Fuck off you creepy, ugly BITCH!" she shouted and shattered another duplicate and tried to dash over to Bigby but the wrench was pulled from her grasp and before she knew it, Red was pinned up against the wall by a duplicate that shrieked in her face and then plunged it's claws deep into her side.

Red screamed in agony and fought with all her might to try and get the duplicate to release her throat but it just tightened its grip and it soon became hard to breathe. Just as she felt herself blacking out, there was an almighty roar that made the Bloody Mary duplicate release it's hold on her.

Looking over at Bigby and expecting to see him still pinned down and being ripped apart, Red was shocked to see a monstrous wolf with burning yellow eyes begin to fight back. To say Bigby's wolf form was big would be an understatement, she could understand why he had been so feared.

He was terrifying.

As the duplicates all rushed forward to attack him but this time Bigby proved to be too much for them. Feeling weakened as the blood began to pour out of her wound, Red could only watch through bleary eyes as he fought them off.

_Fuck…it's getting hard to keep my eyes open_ she thought and fought against the sudden tired feeling that she had, _I have to-have to…_

A sudden gust of wind made her eyes pop open as she was roughly pushed back against the wall and she choked finding it hard to breathe against the sudden heavy gust and wondered what the hell was going on.

_I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!_

"Holy shit," she wheezed and watched as the duplicates were violently thrown against the walls and smashed hard on impact. The force was so strong that even the ladder from the boiler began to pull away and hit the wall behind, once the wind had stopped, Red leant over and coughed violently, panicking a little when she seen blood being brought up.

Glancing up, she seen the rest of the duplicates lay broken and shattered around the factory but there was still one alive and it screamed at Bigby in anger. The giant wolf growled in return and kept its eyes on Bloody Mary. This was certainly a fight for the history books.

Jumping quite high, Bloody Mary gripped a metal bar and flipped onto the top most level and glare down at Bigby, she seen it grip a large shard protruding from its head and pull it out with a shriek and dangerously look down at Bigby. The large wolf pacing and snarling below, waiting for the Fable's next move.

Red began to feel dizzy and looked down to see herself sitting in a pool of her own blood, letting out a groan she tried to edge forward but fell on her side and rolled onto her back. The pain was indescribable and she felt true fear that this was it, it would be her turn to die.

Looking over at Bigby, she watched with half closed eyes as he leapt up towards Bloody Mary who jumped at the same time, shard of glass in one hand and time seemed to slow down as they snarled and advanced upon each other but Red never seen what happened next, her hand went over her wound and was soon wet with her own blood…her eyes got heavy and she closed them, feeling herself slip away into the darkness…but she found herself hoping that Bigby would be okay...


	28. The Stand-Off

Bigby found himself lying on the floor panting heavily after changing into his human form again, the adrenaline was still rushing through him so he never noticed the numerous wounds all over his body. He looked around and seen the pieces of Bloody Mary and her duplicates lying scattered around and thought back to the fight…

It has seemed like he had met his match. That this time, the big, bad wolf was going to lose as the duplicates held him down and began to tear at his flesh and then he heard it.

Red screaming in pain.

After that, he felt himself fly into a rage and knew that for the first time in almost a hundred years – he was changing into the big, bad wolf that was once feared throughout the homelands. It all became a blur after that, his mind set on one thing – killing Bloody Mary once and for all. Using his teeth, claws or even his body at one point he destroyed most of them before doing what he was good at.

Huffing and puffing.

Groaning at the sudden pain in his head, he wiped his mouth and realized that there was blood around it. Looking around, he seen his clothes to one side and had been glad when he quickly shed them before changing into his wolf form. It wouldn't be a nice sight fighting the Crooked Man in the nude.

As he dressed quickly, he suddenly remembered that Red had been involved in the fight and he anxiously looked around while buttoning his shirt and felt his heart stop when he seen her almost lifeless figure lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Red…" he whispered and ran over to her, falling to his knees at her side. Her face was incredibly pale and only her lips had any colour, the blood was still oozing from her wound and she was covered in the stuff – all of it hers, he realized with a sickening lurch.

Giving her a hard shake, he felt the fear hit him when she didn't respond and her head lolled back. "Red, wake up!" he hissed and shook her again but to no avail, "Fucking wake up!"

Lying her back down, he began to press down on her chest repeatedly, taking care not to press too hard, before quickly putting his mouth to hers and giving her CPR. "Don't you die on me, Red!" he said desperately, "Don't you fucking die!"

Bigby didn't know how long he did this, it felt like hours before he stopped and looked down at her heartbroken. "This is all my fault," he muttered, repeatedly punching the floor beside her hard and not caring when his knuckles began to bleed, "all my _fucking_ fault!"

He stopped punching the floor and simply gazed at Red's still features, she had always been a beautiful young woman. He remembered seeing her for the first time in Fabletown and feeling surprised at how grown up she was, she was no longer the terrified young girl that he met in her Grams' house but instead a young woman. Believing that she would want nothing to do with him, he had been surprised when she said 'hello' one morning and asked him how he was liking his new role as Sheriff. After that, they had started to greet one another in passing and even sometimes stopping to talk. The day she left, he had found himself missing her…if someone had told him she would be coming back with wolf blood inside of her, he would have laughed in their faces and told them to stop drinking.

Sighing, Bigby was about to stand up and take his grief out on the Crooked Man when he seen something that made him stop dead: Red's hand twitched a little and he quickly leant over her and began to do CPR one more time.

This time he felt her body jerk violently and he leaned back and felt relief when she coughed weakly and slowly opened her eyes, "Bigby…?" she whispered faintly, "…you're alive?"

"I should be saying that to you," he said softly, smoothing back her hair from her face before meeting her tired eyes, "you really scared the shit out of me there."

Red tried to smile but winced in pain, "Bloody Mary…felt like she-like she ripped me apart," she glanced down at her stomach and let out a gasp of pain when she tried to move, "it fucking hurts!"

"Just stay still," Bigby said firmly, grabbing a rag that was close by and holding it over her wound, "you've lost a lot of blood and you're pretty weak right now."

She looked up at him as he tenderly looked her over for more wounds, "I'm glad…I'm glad you're still here…" she said softly, "I don't know how I would….if you'd…" she stopped talking and closed her eyes, a tear trickling out from under the lid, "I was really scared I was gonna die…" she admitted.

"It's gonna be okay, Red," Bigby said to her reassuringly, and glanced up to a small office on the second floor, his eyes narrowing on the Crooked Man who was watching through the window, "I'm gonna finish this."

As he went to stand up, Red gripped his shirt and gave him a scared look, "Don't leave me," she begged and tried to sit up, "I can-I can come with you…"

Bigby slowly got her to sit up against the wall but shook his head, "I nearly lost you there," he said quietly "and I'm not going through it again, I'll be back and then we're leaving here. Together."

Red looked at him for several moments before nodding slowly, "I'll hold you to that," she said weakly.

* * *

Bigby entered the office and felt on edge as he slowly looked around for the Crooked Man, he seen him standing by the window looking out and quietly closed the door behind him. After all these months, all these fights and questions – it was coming to an end, this was the final hurdle.

"That was very heroic of you, I must say," The Crooked Man spoke calmly as if they were two friends having a chat, "you must care deeply for Miss Hood, the look on your face when you thought she had perished was tragic. I feel slightly responsible for her injuries."

At the mention of Red, Bigby took a step towards him threateningly, "Give me _one_ good reason not to rip you apart right now!" he snarled making the other man back away slightly in fear, "For everything you've put us through!"

"Now, now, Sheriff," the Crooked Man quickly brought out a gun and aimed it at Bigby's chest, "this gun holds six rounds of specially designed silver bullets. Now, I may not be the best shot… but I can guarantee that at least one bolt will meet it's mark and you'll find yourself rolling on the floor-"

Bigby made a lunge for him but the Crooked Man fired the gun and it flew by his ear hitting the wall behind him and making him stop, glaring at each other, the two men tensed up. "I _won_'_t_ miss next time!" he snapped, keeping the gun aimed at Bigby's head, "before you do anything with me, I thought I should point out a few things…"

"Oh is this the part where you try to shift the blame onto others like before?" Bigby asked sarcastically, his eyes narrowing on the Crooked Man, "I can't wait to hear this."

He simply smiled coldly at Bigby, "Miss White? She wants you to bring me back to the Woodlands, doesn't she? Which is good because that is also what _I_ want," he paused before raising an eyebrow "you plan to do what she says, don't you?"

Bigby remembered the conversation with Snow vaguely but at this very moment in time, he didn't fancy following her orders. "Snow's not here," he said in a dangerously soft voice, "you're dealing with me now."

"That may be true," the Crooked Man said, backing up more as Bigby slowly advanced upon him, "but I'd advise against defying your new boss. At least for the time being. You will bring me back alive."

When Bigby didn't answer and instead deepened his glare, the Crooked Man sighed loudly, "Look, all I ask for is a chance to speak for myself in front of the community. And I'm sure Miss White would agree that I should be given a fair trial."

"He's right…" a weakened voice could be heard from behind Bigby and he turned to see an exhausted looking Red in the doorway, "you know what Snow's like…plus everyone else will want to put their verdict in."

Bigby gave her a worried look, especially when the Crooked Man was holding a gun full of silver bullets, "You should have stayed downstairs," he said angrily, "you're still weak and it isn't…_safe_ up here."

"Well, I'm here now," she grimaced and came to stand beside him, slightly swaying on the spot, "so no point in complaining about it."

Putting an arm around her waist to support her, Bigby turned back to the Crooked Man and raised an eyebrow, "The whole town will be calling for your execution," he said suspiciously "why would you want me to bring you back there?"

"Why don't you let me worry about that?" The Crooked Man seemed to sense Bigby's scepticism "Look, there's no reason for us to be at each other's throats here."

Snorting, Bigby discreetly moved Red a little more behind him, not trusting the crooked basterd at all, "That's funny…coming from the guy pointing a gun at my head."

"This is just a…_precaution_," the other Fable replied "I'm sure you both understand."

Red's breathing was shallow and she still sounded weak but there was no denying the sarcasm in her voice, "And I'm sure _you_ can understand why we want to hurt you severely," she muttered, leaning against Bigby a little more, "you surely can't be _that_ oblivious…"

"I'm no murderer, Miss Hood," the Crooked Man said firmly, his gaze shifting onto her, "I didn't kill those women…and I think you know that. All I'm asking for is a chance…a chance to explain my side of the story."

Bigby was quiet before he shook his head, "If you're not a killer…then what are you?" he asked.

"A business man. Certainly not a killer."

Red sighed, "For fuck's sake, you are one hell of a delusional, crooked piece of shit if you believe that," she said faintly, "just so you know – we're not buying it."

"There's still a lot you have to answer for," Bigby said, agreeing with Red, "You're still the instigator in this whole mess."

The Crooked Man shrugged, "And I will answer for my crimes," he said honestly "as long as you agree to my terms. Because I'm not saying another word until I am brought before the community."

"Your terms?" Red asked, glaring at him "I don't really think you're in a position to be demanding terms."

Ignoring her, the Crooked Man turned to Bigby with a curious look on his face "What do you really care about here, Sheriff?" he asked, his eyes narrowing onto Bigby, "Where this case is concerned, I mean, I think by now we are all aware of your feelings regarding Miss Hood," he raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want to learn the truth…or do you just want to look like the hero? Because those are two very different things."

Bigby could feel Red's eyes on his but he kept his focus on the Crooked Man, "This is about justice…I'm the Sheriff. I _have_ to do what's right. Too many people were murdered, I wasn't just going to let that go unpunished."

"And you know Georgie did it," he said and caught the look Red and Bigby shared and chuckled quietly, "he's dead…isn't he?" he asked and then smiled "My point being: the killer has been dealt with. You've won."

Bigby felt anger as the Crooked Man's smile turned into a smirk, "You really think _I'm_ that stupid?" he asked.

"I understand you have…an obligation…to bring me in, but you can brighten up a little. It's over."

"Bigby…what are we gonna do?" Red asked quietly, her hand tightening on his arm a little.

Thinking carefully, Bigby sighed and then reluctantly looked at the Crooked Man, "Alright, let's go. Hand over the gun."

"I think I'd rather hold onto it, if you don't mind-" he let out a shout of surprise when Bigby leaned over and quickly grabbed it out of his hands, leaving him utterly defenceless, when they both didn't rush towards him and begin to tear and claw at him, the Crooked Man relaxed a little and smiled "I'm sure Miss White will be pleased…such a reliable pup, the both of you."

Before Bigby could do anything, Red let out a growl and punched the Crooked Man hard on the jaw making him fall to the ground hard. "Don't fucking test me, Crooked Man," she whispered warningly, "Bigby might listen to Snow White but I certainly don't."

"You're under arrest," Bigby said slowly, trying not to smile as the Crooked Man looked warily at Red as he cuffed him, "You will be given a trial in front of your peers and your punishment will follow."


	29. The Trial Part I

Red limped beside Bigby as they escorted the Crooked Man into the Witching Well Chamber and she could hear all the other Fables arguing amongst themselves with Snow White trying to keep order but failing miserably. As they stepped into the chamber, the arguing died down and everyone's eyes were on the three of them. She shared a small look with Bigby before looking out at the Fables expectant expressions.

Snow stepped forward and smiled in relief, "He's back…and he has the Crooked Man with him," she said as if she was expecting Bigby and Red to arrive without him. Red found herself taking offense to that – she hadn't been through what they had.

"The Crooked Man," Beast whispered theatrically loud and held Beauty close to them.

Gren and Holly, however gave him a dirty look and Gren even spat on him as he passed, "Motherfucker!" he growled.

As they got closer to Snow, she seemed to recognize that they had been in a fight and she looked worriedly at Bigby, "Are you…okay Bigby?" she asked quietly and then sighed, "It's been hours…we were all worried that the two of you ran into some trouble at the Crooked Man's place," she bit her lip before putting her hand on Bigby's arm, "and after what happened with Mary…"

"I'm fine," Bigby said curtly and stepped back out of her grasp, something that made her frown slightly, "it's nothing."

Looking slightly annoyed with him now, Snow narrowed her eyes "I guess you've been through worse," she said snippily, walking by him and Red "you did well, Sheriff. I'm…surprised. Not that you did well…but that…y'know…"

"What? You're surprised that he didn't kill the Crooked Man?" Red asked her heatedly, "That he didn't do things by the _book_?"

Snow glared at her and the small crowd of Fables all fell silent as the two women squared up to each other, "Do not speak to me this way, Miss Hood," she snapped "I am the Deputy Mayor of Fabletown and you will speak to me with respect."

"Fuck off Snow, all you've done is watch from the side-lines and judge every decision Bigby has had to make," Red snarled, "just hurry up and pass judgement on this fucker so we can all go home and call it a day."

Gren stepped forward so he was standing beside Red, while Holly gave her a worried look when she seen her injuries, "Princess Red's right, time to throw this asshole down the fuckin' well!" Gren snapped.

"You sure you're okay, 'hon?" Holly whispered into her ear, "You look like shit."

"I'll be okay for this," Red replied, trying to sound reassuring "I wanna see this son of a bitch get punished."

For once, Bluebeard seemed to be in agreement with the other Fables to everyone's surprise "Yes. What are you waiting for Miss White?" he demanded, folding his arms "We know he's guilty, what more is there to say?"

"HE KILLED MY SISTER!"

"How could you?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

There was more abuse shouted at the Crooked Man and Red watched as he looked around almost confused at the allegations being shouted at him, "Everyone!" Snow said raising her hands and trying to restore order, "Can I have your attention!"

When no one seemed to listen, Bigby whistled loudly and glared from where he was standing, "Shut the hell up and listen!" he said and then there was silence.

Pursing her lips a little, Snow White cleared her throat before speaking again "Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. I know normally we'd schedule a formal hearing but considering the circumstances…I thought it best if we do this as soon as possible," she went in her pocket and took out a hastily written report and proceeded to read it out loud:

"The Crooked Man is charged with the murder of Faith and Lil-"

Coughing loudly, the Crooked Man shook his head "As I already informed your Sheriff and Miss Hood… it was Mr Georgie Porgie who killed those women, not me."

"What?" Beauty gasped and looked to Bigby and Red, "It was Georgie?"

There was some muttering between the Fables and Red felt her heart tighten – what if the Crooked Man managed to talk his way out of this?

Smiling politely at Snow, the Crooked Man shrugged "I don't mean to interrupt you, Miss White," he said calmly "but I thought it would be unwise to proceed with such… faulty information."

"Bigby," Red whispered into the Sheriff's ear, "don't let him get away with this!"

Taking a step towards the Crooked Man, Bigby glared at him "Georgie may have killed them, but you made the call!"

"Do I have to explain the situation to you again?"

Holly frowned at Bigby "Wait a minute…so you're saying Georgie's the motherfucker who killed my sister and Faith?" her frown intensified "Where the fuck is he?"

"Yeah, you better be bringing that shithead in too!" Gren said heatedly, "He ain't getting away with this!"

The Crooked Man seemed to smile triumphantly, "Yes, Sheriff, Miss Hood. Where is the rotten scoundrel now?"

"After trying to kill me at your hideout with a knife, I gutted the fucker and let him die suffering in the Pudding 'n Pie," Red said quickly, glaring at the Crooked Man, "but if you really think about it – it was self-defence as he was yet again, acting on your orders to kill someone. As was Jersey and Tweedle Dee."

"It seems as if justice had already been dispatched," the Crooked Man said to the rest of them, "Miss Hood stabbed him with a knife and the Sheriff here decided to leave him behind to die, rather than bring him in for a hearing. I'm sure Dr Swineheart would have been able to keep him going until he had been questioned by the community."

Most of the Fables including Snow, looked in horror at Red and Bigby, "You…you killed him?" Auntie Greenleaf said quietly, "Red, I can't believe you would do something like that."

"It was either me or him!" Red said in disbelief, noticing how they all looked at her as if _she_ were the criminal "I'm sorry, clearly I should have let him kill me, rather than defend myself!"

Snow folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, "That'll be a few times now that you've killed now isn't it?" she asked, "Those two Mundies in the alley and now Georgie."

"What are you getting at Snow?" Red growled, clenching her fists at the other woman's tone, "You're acting like I should be the one on trial here!"

"Maybe you should be."

Seeing the Crooked Man smirk was enough to make Red feel furious and she felt Bigby take her by the arm tightly, to stop her lunging at him, "So you see Miss White, the culprit has been punished. There's no need for this-"

Luckily, Snow wasn't distracted enough and with her hands on her hips she interrupted the Crooked Man with one sentence, "That doesn't change anything," she said coldly, "we'll deal with Miss Hood's crimes later but right now you're the one I'm concerned with."

"You called the shots," Bigby said loudly as the crowd began to murmur again amongst themselves, "Georgie made that perfectly clear."

Snow nodded and settled her glare on the Crooked Man, "In which case you still have a lot to answer for. And I'd-"

"I was told _I_ would be able to speak," the Crooked Man said in a cool tone.

Looking angry at his interruption, Snow shook her head "We have to read the rest of the charges!"

"What other charges?"

"If you'd _wait_ a moment-!"

For once, Red was glad that Snow was like a dog with a bone, "I believe the Deputy Mayor was in the middle of reading your rights," she snapped, glaring as the man looked at her with a curled lip, "let her finish and then _you_ can talk!"

"If you insist," he said quietly, his eyes filled with pure hate.

Snow narrowed her eyes at him before continuing to read the charges, "You are charged with the murder of Faith and Lilly…which Georgie carried out on your order. Inciting violence against various members of the Fabletown community…including the changing of Red Riding Hood into a wolf and the murder of her grandmother," her eyes hardened as she looked up at him "and also the _attempted_ murder of Sheriff Bigby Wolf."

"Twice," Bigby added through gritted teeth.

The Crooked Man rolled his one good eye at his charges, "That was a misunderstanding," he said simply.

But Snow wasn't finished, "Aiding and providing monetary support for the forced prostitution at the Pudding N Pie. Finally, you are charged with multiple counts of fraud, extortion, and racketeering and the illegal possession and sale of magical artefacts."

"And for being a general evil basterd," Red muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her comment, Snow kept her eyes on the Crooked Man, "Now, is there anything you would like to say?"

"First of all, I had nothing to do with Faith and Lilly, so you can strike that one from your little record book. Second-"

"BULLSHIT!" Red said angrily, "You deny this one more time and I swear I'll kick your ass!"

Bluebeard stepped forward, "Stop the charade, Crooked Man," he spat "we know you're involved!"

While the others shouted out their objections, Bigby rolled his eyes and raised his voice, "Everybody just shut up for a minute!" he called out before turning back to the Crooked Man, "You wanted a chance to talk? Well go ahead."

"We all know he's guilty!" Gren said furiously, "What the fuck does he need to speak for?"

Snow stepped in front of the Fable in question and looked around at everyone slowly, "The Crooked Man has committed crimes against this government and most importantly it's citizens," she glared at him "these charges, if proven, are enough to justify death, upon which your body will be committed to the Witching Well."

"Where is fuckin' belongs!"

"That's right!"

Raising a hand Snow continued to talk, "But we promised you a chance to defend yourself! And I won't rob you of that right," closing her eyes and rubbing her head as the rabble started up, Snow looked angry "This is about justice people! If we're ever going to pull ourselves together and make _something_ of this town, we have to start doing things correctly."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Holly snapped, "He's guilty! That's the end of it!"

"That's what I'm talking about," Snow replied quickly, "No more snap judgments. No more secrets. We are going to treat everyone fairly. Even when they _don't_ deserve it."

Red held her tongue and stood quietly in between Bigby and Holly. The Sheriff gave her a quick glance and she tried to convey how this was a bad idea but Snow at that point in time, asked him to release the Crooked Man while he spoke and he did as she asked.

_He's going to talk his way out of this, I just know it_

Beginning to pace, the Crooked Man spoke calmly and slowly. Not looking worried at all, "You've all met Georgie. I don't have to tell you all what kind of…_person_ he was. He was a total scoundrel, lacking in any sort of moral fiber. I hired him as a favour to his family, you see, a promise kept to a dying mother."

"Oh give me strength," Red whispered, rubbing her head.

Holly seemed to agree with her and shook her head "Are you gonna get to the point already?"

"Georgie was working for me, yes, but he was _not_ acting on my behalf when he killed those women," the Crooked Man said after a moment's pause, "it was his business… and for whatever reason I'm sure only he could understand, he murdered three of his most faithful employees. I had nothing to do with it."

Red felt the rage build up inside of her, "So you're saying that Rapunzel, Lilly and Faith were 'faithful employees'?" she asked, her voice shaking with anger "That they weren't forced into silence and made to do disgusting things? It was _their_ choice! They were _happy?_"

"Georgie seemed pretty convinced he didn't have a say in the matter," Bigby snapped, sounding equally as angry as Red.

"He clearly misunderstood my intention."

"Really?" Holly asked sceptically.

The Crooked Man nodded, "I would _never_ authorize such an act."

"Any of you actually believe this bullshit?" Holly raised an eyebrow as she glanced around the rest of the Fables, "Oh good, I'm not the only one."

Snow gave her a reprimanding look, "Holly please!"

"Tell them Bigby," the Crooked Man said, addressing the Sheriff, "when you finally showed up at my door last night, wasn't I more than helpful? I answered your questions. I was willing to cooperate."

Bigby shook his head, "Helpful isn't the word I would use…you had Red bruised and tied to a chair as well, not really the act of an innocent man! Then I was attacked!"

"My comrades are another matter, and I'm sorry for the predicament they put Miss Hood through, but I was powerless to stop them," the Crooked Man said sadly, "they can get a bit carried away sometimes, it's true, loyal to the end-"

Red felt sickened by his words, "Powerless to stop them?" she repeated and shook her head "You _ordered _them to do it and then let Jersey use me as a punching bag then put his mangy hands all over me!"

"-they do it because they want to protect me," the Crooked Man said loudly, talking over Red, "as I have protected them. You understand wanting to protect what you care about, don't you?" he said directing his question to Snow and Bigby, "You might even give up an innocent man…just to save someone."

Noticing the crowd wasn't so against the Crooked Man anymore, Bigby shook his head "Yeah right, they don't do it because they want to protect you. You intimidate people, use scare tactics… they're afraid if they don't follow orders they'll end up dead!"

The Crooked Man chuckled "Let me explain this to you all… my employees are just that. Hired help," he turned to Beauty and Beast and smiled a little, "I see some of them here among you. They are _not_ my slaves. They are all free to make their own decisions, as Georgie was…"

"What about Lilly!" Holly demanded, her high heels echoing throughout the chamber as she walked towards the Crooked Man, "She wasn't free! She wasn't given a choice! Do you really think she wanted – that any of those girls wanted their lives like that?"

Looking at her almost pityingly, the Crooked Man shook his head "I'm sorry Holly. I'm sorry that your sister asked me for help and I'm sorry that I decided against my better judgement to give her a distasteful job."

"You kept them in debt so they couldn't leave," Snow pointed out, "hardly the kind and caring man of the community."

Beast stepped forward, finally speaking "Yes, that's what you did to us!" he said to the rest of them, "How you kept us all in line…"

"You forget, it was not _me_ who put you in that position!" The Crooked Man reminded him and Red hated to admit he was right about that: Beauty and Beast got themselves into debt, it hadn't been his fault "You all act like I'm some kind of tyrant. When your government abandoned you, left you poor and helpless, snivelling on street corners. I was there to look out for you!"

The chamber was deadly quiet and Red glanced around worriedly at the other Fables.

She couldn't help but feel that the Crooked Man was about to talk his way out of his crimes.


	30. The Trial Part II

Luckily Bigby still had some fight left in him.

"Crane was the one who let this town go to the fuckin' dogs," he growled angrily "the guy who was in your pocket, remember?"

The Crooked Man raised an eyebrow at Bigby's words, "Really?" glancing around, his one good eye landed on Auntie Greenleaf and he stepped towards her, "What about Auntie Greenleaf? Her story is not uncommon. She left _everything_ she had back in the Homelands… everything that mattered, anyway," he clasped his hands behind his back and adopted a softer tone, "with nowhere else to turn, she came to me for help. And what did I do for you?"

"You got my tree back," Auntie Greenleaf said quietly, sadly looking up at the other Fable.

Nodding almost triumphantly, the Crooked Man turned to the rest of them, "I got her tree back. And in turn, we used her magic to help poor Fables get glamours. Because _I_ helped her, she was able to make a living… provide for herself. And what did they do?" he asked, pointing at Bigby and Snow.

"She wanted my tree destroyed!" Auntie Greenleaf replied heatedly, giving Snow a nasty glare but she shook her head and sighed, "But… Bigby refused."

Beauty gasped while Beast gave Snow a shocked look, "You were gonna burn her tree?" he asked, "Snow, why would you want that?"

Usually, Red would be the first to jump on the 'I-Hate-Snow-White' wagon but right now she was an ally in bringing down the Crooked Man and as much as it pained her to admit it – she was going to have to defend her.

"Well maybe it had something to do with the fact Crane used Auntie Greenleaf's glamours to get his sexual kicks," Red frowned at Beast, who looked disgusted at her words, "at the time she probably thought the Crooked Man was using the tree to help with his criminal activities. What else was she supposed to do?"

Auntie Greenleaf looked betrayed by Red's outburst, "I can't believe that you are defending her!" she hissed "After everything she's said about you, you stand here and act like she wasn't in the wrong?"

"You were using your magic to help Crane and the Crooked Man," Bigby said, narrowing his eyes at Auntie Greenleaf as he folded his arms, "That's why Snow wanted your tree burned."

"That's not why!" Auntie Greenleaf snapped and focussed her attention on Snow, "You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me! You hated Crane… and you hated him for wanting to fuck you and you being too soft to notice what he'd do to get it. It had _nothing_ to do with the Crooked Man."

Red was expecting Snow to break down or show some emotion but her facial expression remained blank and she had a determined look in her eye as she stared down Auntie Greenleaf, "We've made some mistakes… _I've_ made some mistakes but believe me – I truly want what's best for this town. And that may not always be clear… right away. But I want you all to know that I care deeply about all of you."

"And so does the Sheriff," Red added loudly, ignoring the looks she got for saying it, "If that wasn't clear by now."

"Yeah right," Gren scoffed, shaking his head at Snow White.

Snow looked a little stunned at the reaction she got, "I can't promise you perfection, no one can, but I can promise to always have your best interests at heart."

"Like you did with her?" Beast asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at Auntie Greenleaf.

Bigby sighed, the bruising on his face even darker now "Things haven't been great for a while now… but we'll do better at protecting you from people like him."

"Don't forget that he provided Georgie with protection for killing all those people," Red reminded them, "he _knew_ he did these terrible things and yet didn't tell the Sheriff or the Business Office."

Snow nodded in agreement with her, "The Crooked Man's been exploiting you. Exploiting your hope for a better life. You would go to him for help… and he would take that weakness and add it to his strength," she gave him a disgusted look as he glared at her, "and if things didn't fall exactly his way… someone would die."

"He took Faith, Rapunzel, Lilly and Ruby from us," Bigby said sadly, glancing at Holly, Johan and finally Red who hugged herself and looked away from everyone else, "and while we can never get them back, we can certainly punish who's responsible."

There was silence again before Beast slowly took his hands away from Beauty's shoulders and went to stand next to Bigby, "They're right," he said softly, "we all know it."

Surprised it was Beast who came to his senses first, Red looked beseechingly at the rest of them, "You're all still scared of this asshole," she said shaking her head, "but you're forgetting he doesn't have any scary friends anymore who'll do his dirty work for him. It's just him on his own and he can't take on all of us… we're the ones in charge now."

"His contamination of this town is over…" Snow added, coming to stand next to Red "… and those girls _will_ have their justice!"

One by one, the Fables all came to stand beside Red, Snow and Bigby and Red felt the fear of the Crooked Man getting away with all of his crimes fade away. This time he was going to pay. She shared a quick glance with Bigby who smiled slightly and she returned it with a small one of her own. They had him.

The sound of clapping drew her attention and she frowned as the Crooked man continued to clap his hands as he chuckled, "Very good… very good. The sentiment is surely appreciated Miss White as is yours Miss Hood… but it doesn't disguise the fact that these accusations are completely unfounded. The Sheriff and his '_Deputy_' simply don't have any evidence that links me to the murders."

"Georgie was working for you!" Red said incredulously, "Bigby and I got a confession that-"

"A confession that nobody else heard!" The Crooked Man interrupted her with a curt tone, "Now, I'm no barrister, but I'd think such a statement would carry more weight if Bigby and his friend weren't the only one to whom Georgie spoke… especially given both their histories. Especially Miss Hoods."

Johan frowned at the other Fable, "What are you talking about?" he asked, glancing quickly at Red and then to the Crooked Man, "Red hasn't done anything wrong, she's the victim here."

"You're not talking your way outta this you son of a bitch," Bigby said through gritted teeth, standing in front of Red who froze at the Crooked Man's words.

Beast however looked slightly dubious, "What do you mean there's no evidence?"

"Maybe… maybe he's… I mean, this doesn't feel right," Beauty said nervously, "How we're doing this."

Bluebeard made an exasperated noise, "Of course it's right!" he snapped "This man tormented all of you… for profit! Georgie killed-"

"Let me _just_ make sure I understand you," The Crooked Man spoke calmly and politely but Red could hear that smug undertone in his voice, "You're trying to say that I am responsible for what Georgie did, because he was working for me at the time. Yes?"

Red rubbed her head tiredly, "We're going around in fuckin' circles here," she whispered and then glared at the Crooked Man, "Yes! We're saying you're responsible, get it through your fuckin' crooked skull!"

"Well… by that logic, Miss White should be on trial for Tweedle Dum's murder."

Ignoring the shocked and surprised mutterings of everyone else, Red felt panic as she looked to Bigby and Snow. She couldn't believe she had walked straight into the Crooked Man's trap and wished that she had just kept her mouth closed.

If this went south because of her… Red would never forgive herself.

"You _killed_ a man," The Crooked Man almost taunted Bigby as the Sheriff clenched his fists.

"Don't make him a murderer," Gren snapped.

"Doesn't it?"

Losing his temper, Bigby walked up to the Crooked Man and looking furious "For fucks sake! Killing somebody who's trying to kill you is hardly-"

"They were there to retrieve Crane. You didn't need to escalate things."

"Me? It was them! And who sent those two freaks anyway!"

Snow stepped in between the two men and put her hands on her hip, "Bigby and I have already discussed his behaviour that night. We're handling it internally."

"Now where have I heard that before," the Crooked Man scoffed and then turned his attention to Red who was watching him warily, "how about we discuss how Miss Hood handled her grandmother's death?"

Red's eyes widened as she thought back to that night and didn't move a muscle, even when Holly put an arm around her shoulder, "How the fuck was she meant to handle it?" Gren snapped "You expect her to stay there with the body till the police showed up?"

"Ruby would _still_ be alive if Bloody Mary didn't kill her on your orders!" Johan said coldly, his eyes full of guilt and anger, "Don't try to pin this all on her grand-daughter!"

The Crooked Man seemed to smirk, "What I find amazing is how none of you have asked when the funeral is?"

Bigby frowned at the Crooked Man, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh god…" Snow blanched and looked at Red, who to Bigby's surprise was starting to look incredibly guilty, "Red…"

"What the hell is he talking about Red?" Holly asked, turning to the other woman.

Laughing, the Crooked Man folded his arms, "Yes, Miss Hood… why don't you tell us?" when she didn't reply, he looked around all of them smugly, "Why don't you tell us what you did with your Gram's body?"

"She didn't do anything with Ruby's body," Bigby said firmly, "She woke up to see what Bloody Mary had done, packed a bag and left for Fabletown. End of story."

"Is that what she told you?" The Crooked Man chuckled, "When in fact, she didn't leave for Fabletown until the next day… after she managed to clean up."

Holly gave her a horrified look, "Red… what the fuck did you do?" she asked in a quiet tone.

The silence around the Witching Well Chamber was almost deafening and Red let out a shaky breath, "I…I-I didn't know what to _do_…" she whispered, tears in her eyes "I couldn't explain what had happened to me to the Mundie Police… I had to leave there…"

"Red… what happened?" Bigby asked softly, looking at her concerned, "You can tell me…"

She was quiet before she let out a shaky breath, "I had just finished work… Grams was waiting for me outside my apartment…"

_Red hugged herself tightly as she walked quickly back to her apartment, Grams had phoned her at her work sounding extremely worried and told Red to hurry home that night from the restaurant. Pulling the red cloak that Grams had given her closer to her body, she was thankful when a group of drunken idiots didn't pay her any attention and continued on their way._

_As she turned the corner, she could see the silhouette of Ruby Hood standing anxiously at the door and frowned a little, wondering what on earth had her so worried. "Hey, Grams… sorry I'm late," she said tiredly, "the customers just didn't know when to go home."_

_"__What is this?" Ruby demanded, standing still and pointing to a parcel sitting innocently at the door._

_Red shrugged and stopped at the door, "How the hell should I know, I just got here," she said, kicking it to one side so she could unlock the door, "it's probably for a neighbour or something."_

_"__You still wearing the cloak?" Ruby asked almost fearfully, "I told you to always wear it when you left your flat."_

_"__Yes, I am," Red said almost irritably, she had just finished a long and hard shift and wasn't in the mood for nagging, "look, what is all this about?" she asked, opening the door._

_Ruby wrung her hands and looked close to tears, "I just need to know that you're safe," she whispered, following Red into her apartment, "terrible things are happening in Fabletown and… and I don't want them following you here."_

_"__Of course I'm safe," Red replied confused, "I go to work, I come back here and I don't go out looking for trouble."_

_"__Yes, but trouble can come looking for you," Ruby said worriedly "and that's what scares me."_

_"__How do you know?"_

_"__The parcel at your door-"_

_Red rolled her eyes, "Grams, it's probably a wrong address… nothing to be worried about," seeing that her Grams didn't believe her, she sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "fine, we'll bring it in and see what all the fuss is about. Will that make you happy?"_

_"__NO!"_

_Red ignored her Grams and walked back outside and collected the parcel, it wasn't heavy at all and she put it down on the counter in front of her Grams, "See, it's nothing scary… it's not like it's a bomb or anything," she said._

_"__Red, throw that parcel away, __**now**__!" _

_"__Not until I see what's inside it," Red said and quickly ripped open the top and frowned when it was a plain vial with a note attached, "what the hell is this- HEY!"_

_Ruby made to grab the box but Red held on, "Red! Let go! I need to throw this out!"_

_"__Not until I read the note!"_

_"__Stop it!"_

_The two women continued to fight over the box until it ripped in their hands and the vial hit the floor, Red began to cough uncontrollably as a mist ascended into the air and breathed it in. "Red! Get out of here!" she heard her Grams shout but her eyes grew heavy and she blacked out, hearing her Grams screaming in pain as everything went black…_

_…__.._

_Blearingly, Red opened her eyes and seen her Grams on the floor, there was a low chuckle and she looked up to see someone standing over her, her vision was still bad and she couldn't make anything more out and closed her eyes once more…._

_…_

_Red groaned loudly as she woke up on the floor of her apartment and felt her head swim as she tried to sit up. All she could remember was fighting over a box with Grams before blacking out, what the hell had been in the vial?_

_Managing to sit up, she put her hand down on the ground and went to push herself up when her hand slid on something wet and she hissed in pain as she slammed back down on the ground._

_"__What the fuck?" she whispered, and held her hand up to the light to see what it was. She didn't remember spilling anything, she didn't remember much at all…_

_Blood._

_Feeling her own blood freeze in her veins, Red suddenly remembered that her Grams had been here and called out for her loudly, "GRAMS!" she shouted, panicking when there was no answer, "GRAMS WHERE-" her voice died in her throat as she seen her Grams across the room, lying in a bloody pile…_

_Seen her Grams' hand to be more exact in a pool of blood._

_"__No… no…!" she began to cry and scrambled backwards until her back hit the wall, hugging herself tightly, she screamed internally when she seen bits of her Grams' body lying over the apartment and she began to shake when she felt a sharp pain in her arms and looked down to see what was the cause._

_This time she screamed out loud when she looked down to see instead of fingers, she had claws that were covered in blood and dark thick fur growing on her arms. Standing up, she burst into uncontrollable sobs as she seen her appearance._

_Her green eyes now an intense yellow… her body covered in hair and sharp, bloody claws protruding from her hands… and worst of all, a bloody stain all around her mouth._

_"__No…no!" she shouted and felt all over her face, "this can't be happening, it __**can't**__ be happening!"_

_She looked shakingly over at her Grams arm and felt bile in her throat when she seen that the flesh was torn as if it had been ripped off of her body… or eaten…_

_Seeing a note stuck to the mirror, Red's eyes scanned over it and at their words she fell to her knees and vomited repeatedly onto the floor, the horror of what she had done forever imprinted in her mind…_

"… and after that… I cleaned up the blood and got out of there," Red said in a hollow voice, "I dumped what was… what was left of Grams' body in a dumpster far from my apartment and got on the first bus…"

Bigby ignored the shocked and disgusted noises that the other Fables had made while listening to Red's story and kept his eyes on her, "What did the note say?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"My, my Little Red Riding Hood," Red whispered, fresh tears in her eyes, "What big teeth you have…"


	31. Judgement

Red didn't look at anyone as the whispers echoed around her, she had never wanted to say what truly happened that night, about why there was no body to bury. When she looked up, The Crooked Man looked incredibly smug and remained quiet while Snow still covered her mouth and looked sickened but her eyes glanced past them to Bigby: his was the only opinion she cared about.

His eyes held no judgement or disgust towards her, instead he looked sympathetic, concerned and even a little guilty. She held her breath – wondering if he would still stand with her and not demand she be sent to the Farm.

"So, Miss White… you won't answer for your employee's behaviour, Miss Hood is allowed to devour her family with no consequence and you are allowed to make excuses?" he raised an eyebrow, "And yet, I must perish for _my_ employee's behaviour? That's hardly fair."

Snow's hand dropped from her mouth and she glared at the Crooked Man, "You were the cause of all this," she snapped "for Red's transformation and all the things that Georgie and the Tweedles did-!"

"I did _not_ order those two girls dead," The Crooked Man interrupted her firmly, "it simply never happened! Georgie killed all of those unfortunate women… not me."

"You're a fuckin' liar," Bigby growled, his eyes now intense as he narrowed them at the Crooked Man.

Turning to the small crowd of Fables, he held out his hands almost pityingly "They want to scapegoat me for their own tangled ends, but they refuse to answer for their own crimes!"

"This isn't the time for that!"

"You're the guilty one!"

Gren shook his head, "We'll deal with them after we deal with you!"

Red ignored all the yelling and slid down the wall to sit on the ground, hugging her knees. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out all the arguing and yelling when suddenly Bigby interrupted them all with a loud whistle making her eyes shoot open, "Everybody shut the fuck up!" he yelled, looking at them so fiercely that they did so immediately, "We need to deal with this properly!"

"This is how it's always been," Auntie Greenleaf muttered bitterly and the Crooked Man shook his head sympathetically.

"This is what I'm talking about," he said sadly, "this is the time where we should rise up and take control."

Snow looked as if she was about to erupt at the Crooked Man's next words, "We lashed our ropes to this diseased world… and ever since, which one of us has been there for you? Who filled your lives with the promise of more?" he asked, glaring at Bigby and Snow in particular, "Who was there while they idly played in their towers, judging you, treating you as mindless children. Too _stupid_ to command your own destiny. Without me…"

He paused and looked towards Beauty and Beast, "Who will pay your rent when you are on the verge of eviction?" his one eye swivelled to Bigby and Snow, "Who will dare challenge their brutality when it leaks to our _dear_ citizens?" a small smirk grew on his face as he seen Bigby's fists clench, "Who will protect you… from the Big… Bad… Wolf? Who will-"

There was the sound of heels echoing on the floor as Nerissa ran into the room looking out of breath, "Bigby!" she shouted, "Red?"

Standing up, Red narrowed her eyes at the Fable, "Nerissa?" she whispered.

Giving her a guilty look, Nerissa looked down at her feet, "I… wanted to make sure I had the chance to say something," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Why don't you take a moment to catch your breath, little one?" Red frowned at the suddenly cold and demanding tone that the Crooked Man used.

Bluebeard looked even more confused as he folded his arms, "What's _she_ doing here?" he asked.

"I'd like to…" Nerissa started to say nervously as she looked towards the Sheriff and Snow, "I-I need to say something."

"We're kind of in the middle of something," Bluebeard arched an eyebrow, "can't it wait?"

Bigby shot him an annoyed look, "She has something to say and we're gonna listen," he snapped, "go ahead, Nerissa."

"You probably don't remember me…" Nerissa directed her next words to the Crooked Man who looked confused about something, Red noticed that straightaway, "I don't know why I was… _afraid_ to come here."

"My dear, this is-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Red shared a stunned looked with Bigby as Nerissa shouted at the Crooked Man, "You enslaved us for years!" she snapped, her nervousness disappearing "Let us hear stories about what you'd do… told us we would lose everything if we stepped just _one_ toe out of line. And we couldn't say a word about it because of these damn ribbons!"

"Wait-"

"But you know what… now it's _my_ turn to talk."

The Crooked Man's eye widened, "How are you…?" he whispered and Nerissa gave him an almost triumphant look.

"I found Vivian's body!"

_"__You remove Viv's ribbon…and the spells broken…they're all free…" _Georgie's comment came back to Red suddenly and she felt hope again – Nerissa could finally talk about the Crooked Man, the trial wasn't over yet.

"Did you kill her?" Nerissa's eyes narrowed onto the Crooked Man's increasingly nervous face, "Did he?" she directed this at Bigby who shook his head.

"Vivian wanted you freed from the ribbons… she took her own life."

Their was silence in the chamber as they anticipate Nerissa's next move as she closed her eyes almost as if she was in pain. "I'm sorry my dear," the Crooked Man said quietly, averting his eyes, "I don't seem to remember your name-"

"NERISSA!" she almost screamed at him, "MY NAME IS NERISSA!"

"It's okay, my dear," The Crooked Man said quickly, trying to keep her quiet as he received looks of doubt from the other Fables, "it's going to be just—"

Nerissa shook her head and turned to the group of Fables, "He _ordered _them dead, this fucker!" she spat the words angrily, "Rapunzel, Faith, Lilly… Ruby!"

"That's a lie!"

Pushing him back, Nerissa stood her ground and her next words shocked them all, "I was in the goddamned room when he did it! Those women are dead because of you!"

"Not so smug now are you?" Red said heatedly to the Crooked Man as she stood next to Nerissa, "You bastard."

Nerissa gave her a small smile before turning back to the Crooked Man "And now I can finally say… you're an asshole! And I hope you _rot_ at the bottom of the Witching Well for what you did!"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Bigby said quietly, glaring at the Crooked Man "he's going to pay for it."

"So… he ordered Georgie to do it?" Beast asked shocked, "He really was the cause of all this?"

Nerissa nodded, "He _made_ Georgie do it, it was always him! Georgie would've never done anything without his say-so… ever!"

"You're going to take the word of-" The Crooked Man begun to say but Nerissa laughed loudly over his words and shook her head.

"At least, five other girls will back me up on this," she said firmly "we all heard him say it!"

The Crooked Man suddenly glared at her and Red noticed the genuine shock in his eyes, "Did you now?" he asked angrily.

"Looks like we found our evidence," Bigby stated simply and the others nodded in agreement.

Covering her mouth, Beauty shook her head and looked sickened, "That poor girl…" she whispered, pressing herself into Beast "she saw it first-hand!"

"He's guilty!" Bluebeard shouted, "I've said this all along!"

Bigby smirked at the Crooked Man who suddenly looked infuriated, "Good enough for me," he said, and glanced over his shoulder, "what about you, Snow?"

"Definitely."

Johan stepped forward, his face red with anger, "Throw the son of a bitch down the Witching Well!" he shouted.

"No! That's too fuckin' easy for a crook like that!" Gren snarled, "He needs to suffer!"

"What do you mean?" Beast asked as Bigby cuffed the Crooked Man in front of them all.

Red shook her head simply, "He's gotta pay for what he's done," she said in a determined voice "pay for all the suffering and hurt that he's caused."

"Got it in one, Princess Red!"

Auntie Greenleaf shook her head and looked horrified at them all, "Listen to yourselves!"

"You're all _rats_," the Crooked Man spat glaring round at them all, "fleeing from one sinking ship to the next! So quick to latch onto whatever will keep your miserable lives afloat. _This_ is how you want to repay all I've done for you?"

Red laughed humourlessly, "You kill all of these Fables, turn me into a fucking wolf and now you want mercy?" she asked cynically, "You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!"

"You're done talking, Crooked Man," Bigby said to him while raising an eyebrow "you had your chance."

"Well done then."

Snow put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Now, for your sentence-"

"We don't have to become murderers!" Auntie Greenleaf said firmly, cutting off Snow who looked majorly pissed off, "Yes, he's guilty. I know that, but we don't have to kill anybody!"

Red gave the older woman an incredulous look, "What? You just want to let him go free?" she asked disbelievingly, "Without punishment?"

"No, of course I don't," Auntie Greenleaf sighed, "but we could imprison him. Lock him up forever, somewhere he can never hurt anyone again."

Snow looked a little swayed by this suggestion, "How can we be sure he won't escape?"

"I can help, with a little magic… I assure you-"

Bluebeard looked disbelievingly at the two women, "That's not _good_ enough!"

As everyone, yet again argued amongst themselves, Red looked to Bigby and raised an eyebrow, "What do you think?" she asked but before he could answer her, Snow called for everyone's attention.

"Listen up!" she said, raising her voice "Clearly, we're having trouble agreeing on a suitable punishment. So I think we-"

"This is getting us nowhere, throw the fucker down the well!"

Glaring at Bluebeard, Snow shook her head "Someone needs to make a decision."

"I hope you're not putting yourself forward, Miss White."

"Would that be such a terrible idea?"

Red stepped forward with her head held high, "We should all get a say in this," she said loudly, "the Crooked Man has threatened us all, we should _all_ vote and make this a democratic meeting."

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Bluebeard scoffed at the younger woman, "You are more disillusioned than I thought."

Bigby gave him a small frown, "Red's right. Nobody can agree on anything."

"What about Bigby?" Nerissa suddenly suggested.

Snow gave her a curious look, "What about him?"

"He was appointed, he's… the only _official_ representative, really," Nerissa pointed out sincerely "he should be the judge."

Red nodded in agreement, "That makes sense, he's been there trying to solve this from the beginning," she gave him a soft smile, "we probably would still be living in fear from the Crooked Man if it wasn't for the Sheriff."

Despite everyone nodded and murmuring their agreements, Snow gave Bigby a wary look, "Are you sure?" she asked quickly, "This isn't how it's-"

"It's what the _people_ want, Miss White," Bluebeard reminded her smugly, "now what _you_ want."

Snow threw him a dirty look and almost reluctantly turned to Bigby as she fixed her jacket, "Okay then, Mr Wolf… it's your call."

"Snow, I-"

"Just… just do what you think is right," Snow replied to him, her voice softening a little.

All eyes were on Bigby as he thought about his decision very carefully, Red couldn't read anything off of him as he stood there and couldn't help but wonder what his decision would be-

She let out a shout of surprise as the Crooked Man quickly turned and threw his cuffed hands over her throat, pulling her against him and also pulling them both nearer to the Witching Well. Bigby let out a snarl of rage as he caught hold of the Crooked Man and bent his hands back violently to make him release Red.

Falling to the ground, trying to get her breath back, she looked up just in time to see Bigby punch him repeatedly in the face. "Ahh," the Crooked Man chuckled menacingly "… there you are…"

"I'm gonna make sure you _never _touch her again," Bigby whispered in a threatening tone and the Crooked Man simply allowed his body to go limp in Bigby's grasp as the others gathered around to watch his demise.

"I hope you all… remember this moment fondly," he said sarcastically, his one good eye resting on Red in particular "think of me… when you try to sleep!"

Bigby grabbed him by the throat and his eyes were intense as they met his "You know… just between us, I was gonna let you live," he said through gritted teeth, "but now…"

"She'll always have nightmares of me," the Crooked Man said cruelly, "you can't protect her from me…"

Kicking his feet from under him, Red felt no sympathy as Bigby made the Crooked Man bash his head on the edge of the well as he fell to his knees. Trying to get up by holding onto the well, the tension rose in the room as Bigby grabbed the Crooked Man's head tightly in his hands and began to pull.

"Bigby! NO!" Snow yelled but it was too late.

Choking on his own blood as the Sheriff pulled harder, the Crooked Man's arms flailed trying to push Bigby off but it came to no avail. There was a sickening crunch, that would forever be in their minds as the blood poured from the Crooked Man's decapitated head. His body fell limply forward, disappearing into the Witching Well's depths… Bigby, with his yellow eyes, stood close to the edge with the Crooked Man's head in his hands. Red glanced around and seen that everyone looked at Bigby in fear… once again, the Fables were terrified of the Big Bad Wolf.

Bigby gave the head one disgusted look before throwing it into the well… watching as it faded away in the darkness.


	32. And the All Lived Happily Ever After?

_"__I hope you all… remember this moment fondly, think of me… when you try to sleep!"_

Gasping as she sat bolt right up, Red felt her heart racing and trembled as she shakingly pushed her hair out of her face and looked around at her surroundings: she was in Holly's flat in the Bronx, currently lying on her couch. Glancing to the cheap clock that flashed the time in large red numbers, she seen that it was 2am. She had only slept for an hour and a half.

Ever since the trial, she had been haunted by the Crooked Man and memories of the night Grams was murdered.

Red lay on Holly's couch and sighed, bringing the blanket closer around her as she tried to fall asleep again. All night she had been plagued with nightmares of the Crooked Man and what she had been through the past few months. If this kept up, she knew that Holly and Gren would get Swineheart to give her something so she could sleep, not that she would object to the idea. Closing her eyes, she tried to drift off but it didn't work. Her head was still buzzing with unanswered questions and it didn't help that Bigby hadn't spoken or even looked at her since the trial.

Images of the decapitated Crooked Man ran through her head and she forced herself to try and think of something else. This was the last thing she needed right now and as always, she thought of the Sheriff and the mixture of feelings she had for him.

There was an attraction between them, a connection and understanding that she wouldn't have with anyone else. They'd been through a lot and nearly died for each other and yet there was still a small part of her that feared him immensely but was also curious. That night they lay together in his bed, she felt so close to him and wanted to get to know the 'slightly-softer' side of Bigby that no one really got to see. But after hearing about what she had done, he probably was too disgusted by her.

There was the sound of footsteps and Holly came through wearing a slinky, black slip and frowned a little at her, "Still can't sleep?" she asked quietly, and when Red shook her head, Holly came to stand next to her. The Fables eyes looked at her sympathetically.

"Ah, shit. I'm sorry 'hon," she whispered, "you want a drink or something?"

Red gave her a weak smile, "Thanks for the offer but I'm gonna pass," she murmured sleepily, wishing for one night without bad dreams, "I have a lot of thinking to do tomorrow and I want to do it with a clear head."

"What kind of thinking?"

She paused before she answered the Fable who had now become her closest friend, "Whether or not I should stay in Fabletown?"

"Whether or not…?" Holly's eyes narrowed onto Red's face, "You're bailing out again?"

Red averted her angry expression, "I just don't think-"

"Yeah, you're right, you're not thinking," Holly interrupted, "where the hell would you go?"

"Somewhere where they don't know what I've… what I've done."

There was a pause before Holly shook her head, "I hope this isn't because of…of your _Grams_," she said firmly, ignoring the wince and guilt-ridden expression on Red's face, "because that wasn't your fuckin' fault."

Red sighed, "I'm tired of everyone staring at me, looking at me like I'm a monster," she whispered, "I just want… I just want a fresh start. Away from all the drama."

"Drama's gonna follow a Fable no matter where you go, sweetie," Holly said in a matter of fact tone, "this is just the way it is now for us."

"I know…"

Holly's eyes softened as she looked at the younger woman, "You talked to the Sheriff yet?"

"He hasn't come near me since the trial…" Red whispered, "He just walked out and didn't look back. I don't think he wants to talk to me. Or anyone really."

"Or maybe he thinks that you're scared of him like everyone else is."

Red was quiet as she thought it over: it could be possible, she didn't exactly go to his door and let him know that she didn't think any different of him. The attention she was getting was nothing like the attention he got: everyone in Fabletown was terrified of him now except from her.

But that wasn't the only reason why she was reluctant to see him…

She remembered standing outside after Flycatcher drove Toad and his son to the Farm. Red had just been glad that Colin hadn't been on the truck – Snow must have known better to try and cross Bigby. When she happened to look across the street and see Nerissa and Bigby talking.

At first, she had smiled, glad that Nerissa had escaped the charm of the ribbon and was free to do as she pleased without the fear of the Crooked Man but when the other woman then cupped Bigby's cheek and said something to put that look on his face – her heart felt like it had been stabbed.

Red had forced herself to look away and walk down the street to the Trip Trap… suddenly needing a drink. Trying not to think about the two Fables together.

Holly smiled softly and patted her arm, not knowing what she was thinking, "Talk to Bigby before you make any choices. Not everyone thinks the two of you are monsters."

"I will… and Holly?" Red gave her a small smile and nodded, "thanks for being there for me."

"Don't mention it 'hon."

As Holly disappeared back into her bedroom, Red lay with one hand behind her head and frowned into the darkness. She needed to go see Bigby tomorrow. She had to get answers.

She just had too.

* * *

The flat was quiet as Colin had decided to go have a drink with the Crows Brothers and leave Bigby to his thoughts. He moodily lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, thinking about the conversation he had had with Nerissa.

_"__Saying goodbye?"_

_Bigby looked up and seen a casually dressed Nerissa standing with an umbrella, a small smile on her face as she stood on the opposite street. Glancing both ways quickly to check for any traffic, Bigby came over and returned her smile with one of his own._

_"__Hi."_

_"__Hi."_

_Bigby's eyes lingered on her neck and he frowned slightly at the sight of the purple ribbon still around her neck, "You're still wearing that thing," he noted and Nerissa looked away embarrassedly._

_"__Oh… yeah," she said, averting her eyes, "I guess I am."_

_Directing her under a canopy, Bigby watched as she put down her umbrella and shook it slightly, it was then he noticed the travelling bag next to her, "It's not… __**easy**__ to forget," she explained, "I know it seems like I should be able to…"_

_"__I understand," Bigby said softly, seeing how she met his eyes again, "don't worry about it Nerissa."_

_She gave him a warm smile, before it slipped off of her face and she became serious. "Listen, I… I came here because… I have to tell you something," she said quietly, looking out into the rain._

_"__It's about what happened… to Rapunzel, Faith… and Lilly. I'm not sure where to start…"_

Blowing out the smoke, he thought over what she said and regretted not going after her. His gut was telling him there was something going on but he would have to act upon that later. He had a town to put right, Snow was suddenly like Crane… no time for the other Fables and he knew this would come back to bite them both on the ass.

The last few days had been hellish, he had grown sick of the fearful looks and hushed whispers as he passed. No one looked him in the eye when he spoke to them and then practically ran away when the 'conversation' had ended.

He felt no guilt for killing the Crooked Man, Nerissa had been right in saying that _he_ started all of this but he just wished that everyone else wouldn't treat him like a criminal.

_"__She'll always have nightmares of me," the Crooked Man said cruelly, "you can't protect her from me…"_

Whenever he thought about the Crooked Man's last words to him, Bigby felt such a surge of anger rush through him. He just hoped the Crooked Man had been wrong and Red wasn't suffering with nightmares of the bastard.

Red. He felt the anger leave him and he leaned his head against the back of the seat, sighing again, he hadn't spoken to Red since the trial. The shock he had seen in her eyes wasn't something he could easily forget. He had been hoping that she might have come to see him after the trial but he had heard nothing for two days. Bigby didn't even know if she was still in Fabletown. She found out what happened to her Grams and the men responsible were dead. She didn't have a reason to stay here.

Even thinking that hurt slightly.

Hearing a knock on the door, he quickly stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray before standing up and walking over to the door. Opening it, his eyebrows raised in surprise when he seen a nervous looking Red standing in front of him. "Red… it's good to see you," he said and opened the door wider, "come in."

"Hey… sorry I didn't come around earlier," she said suddenly shy as she walked into his flat and averted her eyes, "things have just been so…so…"

Bigby shook his head as he sat down at the small dining room table, "Don't worry about it Red," he told her, "it's been… _hard_ these past few days for the both of us."

"I guess you understand what I'm going through better than anyone," she admitted and smiled weakly, "the strange looks, whisperings-"

"Begging you not to rip their heads off."

"Actually, they beg me not to devour them on the spot," Red joked and Bigby chuckled, just being with her now made him realize how much he had missed her company. Even just sitting joking about how feared they were amongst the Fable community.

Red suddenly sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Bigby… I gotta know, it's been driving me crazy," she looked up at him and Bigby was surprised to see fear in her eyes, "do you think of me…any differently knowing what _really_ happened with my Grams?"

"No."

She looked surprised by his quick and simple answer, "Really? You're not disgusted or shocked-"

"If you got some kind of sick pleasure from it, then yeah, I'd think you were a fuckin' nutjob and I wouldn't speak to you again," Bigby explained, "but you didn't… also, you've seen me do some terrible things and you aren't disgusted or shocked. It's what… _friends_ do, they stand by each other during the hard times, right?"

Red looked relieved at his words but Bigby also seen a glimmer of sadness in her eyes, "Yeah… friends," she muttered and looked away, "it's what we do."

"Red, I-"

"Have you seen Nerissa since the trial?" Red interrupted and forced a smile on her face and Bigby frowned a little when he seen her subtly sniffing the air, "I wanted to speak to her but no one knows where she is."

Bigby shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly? I don't know where the hell she is now," he said and wondered if he should tell Red about what Nerissa had told him: but he decided against it, "She never told me before she left."

"She's left Fabletown?" Red asked, her eyes widening slightly, "Huh, I wasn't… quite expecting that."

"What were you expecting?" Bigby asked, raising an eyebrow. Red knew what he really meant.

Looking almost embarrassed with herself, Red crossed her legs and shrugged, "Nerissa is… really pretty," she tried to sound casual but there was a bitter undertone in her voice, "you two got on, her… lips are no longer sealed. I dunno… just thought there was an attraction there. Thought maybe that you had… acted on it."

"You worried I might have?"

Red tried to keep herself composed, "Nothing wrong with having a relationship, Bigby."

"I don't really do relationships," Bigby pointed out, "the Big Bad Wolf doesn't really get the 'happy ending'."

Again, Red looked unhappy with his answer but before Bigby could question her about it she gave him a small smile, "Everyone's endings are being rewritten Bigby," she said softly "you might be surprised about yours."

"What about your ending?" he asked quietly, "You planning on leaving town too?"

Looking up, Red sighed "I was thinking about it…" she answered honestly, "to get away and get a fresh start… but Holly told me to think things over before making a decision. I still haven't found an answer yet."

"I'd miss you if you went," Bigby was surprised as was Red at the words he had just spoken, "I really would."

Smiling, Red shook her head "I guess you wouldn't find another Deputy as good as me, huh?"

"Not if I looked for a million years."

They were quiet for what seemed like an eternity and Bigby realized that Red was wearing the same outfit that she had on all those months ago when she arrived on his doorstep. He smiled a little at the memory – if he knew then what he knew now… she could have been spared a lot of heartache.

_"__Bigby, it's been a while…"_

"A lot's changed since that night I found you lurking in the bushes," he said, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "it really has."

Red snorted, "I was not _lurking," _she corrected him but looked amused at him "I was simply waiting in the shadows for the Sheriff to arrive."

"So, basically lurking in the shadows," Bigby grinned as Red rolled her eyes at him, "not many women do that for me."

"I can't imagine why."

A small smile started on Red's face as she looked over at Bigby, "We've been through hell and back again together, haven't we?" she asked, "If it had to be anyone… I'm glad that it was you. I don't think I would have gotten through this without you."

"It would have turned out differently if you hadn't come back," Bigby replied, nodding slowly, "I'll always be glad you did," he stood up and went to the kitchen, bringing out the bottle of Midas Gold he had hidden from Colin, "you want some?" he asked, showing her the bottle.

She leaned back in her chair and grinned, "You ever known me to turn it down?"

They spent the next few hours talking about what they had went through and seen. Red told him of how popular the Trip Trap was, with Fables coming in every night to get told the story of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf bringing down the Crooked Man – something that Gren and Woody would do after they were bought a drink and how Holly had offered her a job if she decided to stay.

"So… working in the bar and sleeping on Holly's couch?" Bigby raised an eyebrow and Red rolled her eyes at him.

"_If_ I decided to stay, yes I would be working in the bar but I wouldn't be sleeping on Holly's couch forever," Red explained, "Flycatcher said I could move in with him and Lawrence if I wanted."

Bigby felt surprised – the last he heard, Lawrence was in hospital still recovering from his multiple suicide attempts. "Lawrence is out?" he asked, "How's he doing?"

"He… he's still pretty fragile," Red said sadly, "Swineheart patched him up but he's just heartbroken about Faith. It's actually a blessing that Flycatcher's became friends with him. He needs a friend right now."

"So you would move in with those two? In Lawrence's old flat?" Bigby remembered the state it was in and apparently so did Red when she shuddered.

Shaking her head, Red looked up at him "Since Auntie Greenleaf's gone to the thirteenth floor – she's let Flycatcher and Lawrence move in. That's where they are now."

"And is that where _you_ want to be?"

Red thought for a moment and looked like she wanted to say something but instead she shook her head again and shrugged, "Right now, I'd rather a shitty apartment with friends rather than being on my own," she said quietly, "which is why I'll probably stay in Fabletown… I have friends here," she smiled at him "but we'll wait and see."

"I guess we will," Bigby noticed the bottle empty and stood up, "I think I have another one kicking about, if Colin hasn't found it. Fuck knows how he drinks it with no hands-"

"No, Bigby… I better go," Red said standing up and putting her leather jacket back on, "I promised Flycatcher and Lawrence a drink in the Trip Trap before I went back to Holly's flat. Don't wanna keep them waiting too long."

Feeling a little disheartened, Bigby nodded and watched as she fixed her hair and zipped up her jacket. "Well, enjoy yourself," he said "you've earned it, kid."

"Thanks for the drinks… we'll definitely do this again, especially if I decide to leave…"

"Or if you decide to stay."

Her smile turned sad as they stood and looked at each other. "It's a date," she said jokingly but gave him a serious look, "Thank you Bigby… for everything," her eyes softened as they looked deep into his, "I really mean it."

"Right back atcha, Red."

Nodding, Red took a tentative step forward before slipping her arms around Bigby's shoulders and hugging him tightly. At the first feel of her hands on his body, Bigby immediately wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her against him, closing his eyes as he turned and inhaled her scent he had become so used to. He felt Red relax instantly in his arms and he smiled as her head seemed to tuck under his chin perfectly, "Don't be a stranger," he whispered.

Leaning back, her eyes flickered over his face as she smiled softly at him, "I won't."

Bigby looked into her luminous yellow eyes for a moment longer before leaning forward and kissing her forehead tenderly, he let his lips linger against her soft skin and heard her give an almost whispered sigh.

Stepping away from each other, Red gave him one last smile "Goodbye Bigby," she said sounding almost reluctant, "I'll see you around."

"I hope so," Bigby replied and watched her leave out the door, the words he so desperately wanted to say died in his throat and with the click of the door. He was left alone in his apartment.

He really hoped there was another fucking bottle of Midas Gold.


	33. Epilogue

Staring at the drink in front of her, Red barely heard any of the conversation that Flycatcher, Lawrence and Jack were having and instead thought about what had just happened with Bigby and felt annoyed at herself for the wasted opportunity.

_You should have said something, you fucking idiot _she inwardly scolded herself, _that was the fucking moment and you blew it!_

"-I'm just still surprised your car still had its wheels," Flycatcher's voice interrupted her thoughts and she glanced up to see the two young men grinning at Jack, "Especially when it was left in that part of town."

Jack shot Red an annoyed look and she realized that they were talking about her 'borrowing' his car when she was chasing after Georgie and Vivienne. "Yeah, I got real lucky," he muttered, taking a deep drink of his beer, "considering how I'm gonna have to live in the fuckin' thing."

"Consider us even now," Red told him sweetly, as Flycatcher and Lawrence chuckled, "you cheated on me… I stole your car."

"If it gets you to stop throwing that in my face, fine, I'll take it," Jack rolled his eyes as Red smirked at him, "you're lucky your cute, Red…you really are."

Shaking her head, Red sipped on the beer that Holly had sent over to them free of charge and tried to ignore the stares she was getting "So, Lawrence," she asked, trying to shift the attention off of her, "you all moved in now?"

"Yeah, Jack and Flycatcher helped me… so did Woody," Lawrence suddenly looked down, "I just… couldn't stay in that place any longer."

Flycatcher put a hand on his shoulder, "We understand man. You've been through hell. You don't have to explain."

"Jack helped?" Red cringed a little at the looks she got in response and held up her hands, "I'm sorry but that just took me by surprise."

"Hey, you're making me sound like the biggest asshole ever," Jack actually looked hurt by her words, "I can be a nice guy, Red. You don't need to be like that."

Feeling genuinely sorry, Red bit her lip, "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to sound like a bitch there."

"Well… there is _one_ thing you can do to make it up to me," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and earned himself a slap on the arm, "hey, hey! It was just a suggestion."

Red glared at him, "Get a grip, Jack."

"Looks like I'm going to have to do exactly that."

Before Red could hit him again, she heard someone laugh behind her and seen Woody standing with a tray of drinks, "Nothing new there, eh? Horner," his eyes turned to Red and she seen him looking almost concerned at her, "Doing alright, Red?"

"Yeah, thanks… I'm getting there," she nodded and then raised an eyebrow at the tray of drinks, "What's that for?"

Woody shrugged and put the tray down on the table, "Thought I'd buy you a round," he said casually, "a little thank you for getting rid of the Crooked Man."

"I appreciate it," Red said honestly, not many Fables had thanked her or Bigby for ending the Crooked Man's rule, "thanks Woody."

Looking over her, Woody gave a small frown, "Holly says you're sleeping on her couch… you got nowhere to go?" he asked.

"Well… if I stay…" Red ignored the sad looks on her friends and Jack's faces at her words "I might be moving in with Flycatcher and Lawrence…"

"I don't think you should leave," Flycatcher said quietly, "things will become bad again if you do."

Lawrence nodded and stared into his drink, "You and the Sheriff are the only ones who give a damn about the nobodies."

"Speaking of the Sheriff, what does he think about you leaving?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow curiously "It seemed like you and Wolfy were getting _awfully_ close."

Red thought about Bigby's words to her:

_"__I'd miss you if you went… I really would."_

But she sure as hell wasn't going to tell the others that he had said that and instead shrugged, "We're friends yeah… but he's told me to do what feels right for me," she said lamely, "to be honest, I don't think he's that bothered."

"Oh yeah, I disagree," Woody snorted, taking a deep drink before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "I really fucking do."

Red scoffed, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because of the look on his face."

Frowning, Red looked at the older Fable in confusion, "What are you-" she followed his eye line and her own widened when she seen Bigby heading towards their table with a look of determination in his eyes. What was he doing here? The other Fables around them, hastily moved away as the Sheriff stood in front of Red and averted their eyes to avoid the wrath of the Big Bad Wolf.

"Can I talk to you?" Bigby asked, and raised an eyebrow at the other Fables who were listening into their conversation, "In private?"

Getting over her surprise at seeing him, Red gave herself a shake and nodded, "Sure… let's go outside. Can barely hear anything over that music." She followed him to the door and looked over her shoulder at Flycatcher and the others. Aside from Jack, they all had smug grins on her face and she blushed a little.

Outside, she watched as Bigby got out his pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth, the click of the lighter echoed in the quiet night as he lit it. "So…what did you wanna talk about?" Red asked, feeling suddenly nervous in his presence.

"Do you like steak?"

Stunned at his question, Red waited for him to laugh and tell her he was only joking but it never came, instead he looked perfectly calm as he leaned against the door of the bar and raised an eyebrow as he waited for her answer. Still confused, Red nodded a little, "Steak, sure… who doesn't like it," she said slowly, "Though I'll probably like mine rare now."

"I know a good place down the road that does reasonable steak dinners," Bigby inhaled and then blew out a ring of smoke and watched it disappear before turning to Red "you up for it?"

Red stood watching him and felt speechless, "Are you… are you asking me out?" she asked, a small smile growing on her lips "Like on a date?"

"I'm asking you out for a steak dinner… if you wanna call it a date," he shrugged "that's fine with me."

Red met his eyes and seen him smile at her, "Is this some plan of yours to get me to stay in Fabletown?" she asked coyly.

"Would it work?"

Red let out a quick exhale of amusement, "Depends if you're paying for my steak."

"I'll even buy the first drinks… but you're buying the second," Bigby told her, "I'm not that rich."

Laughing quietly, Red shook her head and felt her stomach tie into knots at the way he was looking at her, "So… you and me… going out for steaks?" she said slowly, "Is this really happening?"

"Too good to be true, huh?" Bigby straightened up and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face, making her breath hitch in her throat at how close he was to her.

"Something like that," she replied, her eyes locked on his and she noticed that his hand had come to rest on her cheek, his touch was warm and she couldn't help but lean into his hand slightly.

Bigby's eyes flickered over her face and she felt him take a step closer towards her, "Red… I wanted to say this back at the flat…I want you to know that-" but he stopped as the door was pushed open and hit them both on the side, ruining their moment and making them back away from each other.

"Oh I'm _sorry_," Jack said sarcastically, a frown on his face as he glanced between the two of them, "I didn't realise this is where people went to get _cosy_."

An annoyed Woody appeared right behind the scowling Fable and with an annoyed look, pulled Jack backwards by the scruff of his neck, "What the fuck man, I told you to leave them alone," he shot them both an apologetic look as he shut the door, "we'll let you get back to your… _conversation_."

Rubbing her head, Red made a mental note to punch Jack in the face, "So much for privacy, huh?" she joked and Bigby snorted.

"Don't think it exists these days," he said and then looked out into the darkened streets where it was beginning to rain, "well, I'll book us a table for tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

Red frowned as he walked up the small set of stairs towards the street: he was seriously leaving her with that cliffhanger? "What did you want to tell me?" she asked, watching as he hailed down a cab.

"It can wait till dinner," Bigby paused and turned as the rain began to fall on top of their heads "where Jack can't interrupt us."

Smiling, Red held the door open as Bigby got in, "Don't forget you're paying for the steak," she said teasingly, "and the first round of drinks. I'll be having a pitcher."

"I doubt you'll let me forget," Bigby joked and gave her a small grin, "see you around, Miss Hood."

"Good night Sheriff."

Stepping back, Red closed the door and stood in the rain, watching the taxi disappear into the night. Smiling to herself, she looked up at the sky and made a thoughtful noise.

"I suppose I _could_ stay a little longer," she whispered and felt the excitement for tomorrow night rise within her as she turned and returned to the bar. Ignoring the strange smell that was hanging in the air.

Across the street, inside a dark sedan, a man lowered his camera and grinned to himself as Red opened the door and went inside. His employer would pay a _lot_ for the information he had. Smugly, he brought out his notebook and wrote down the address of the bar, "Who'd have thought it," he muttered to himself, throwing the notebook onto the passenger seat and turning the keys in the ignition, "Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf shacking up together…. Wait till I tell the others back home."

The car's engine revved loudly as he drove off down the street and like the Sheriff's cab, disappeared into the night.


End file.
